iKeep a Secret
by fireflies321
Summary: Freddie and Sam have a little secret they're keeping from Carly, Spencer and everyone else. Can they keep up their charade or will their secret be exposed? What will happen when Carly begins to investigate their strange behavior? Multi-chapter. Seddie.
1. Intro

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

Prologue: (Freddie's POV)

Everyone had a dirty little secret right? Even I, Freddie Benson.

Mine just happened to be the blonde terror sitting before me-smiling.

I knew it was wrong. I knew we could get caught. I knew that it was a matter of time before we'd have to confess to all our lies and secrets. Someday we would simply have to. Just not today-or tomorrow. Hell probably not for weeks to come. I knew we had to tell Carly sooner or later.

_Give it time, we'll tell her_, Sam had said to me-two months ago. Yet here we were, still playing along with this little white lie that turned into a giant white lie. Carly still didn't know and maybe she never would, I just felt so horrible about the whole thing. We were keeping a rather large secret from her that could possible affect our friendship in a big way.

_Let's promise to tell each other EVERYTHING_. Yes I remember saying those exact words to Carly Shay herself upon being punished for not telling her about a simple first kiss shared between me and Sam Puckett. _Of course Carly, we'll tell you everything_. First lie.

_I crossed my fingers_, Sam told me the week we started this whole charade. Did it still count for me? Were finger crosses even legit in a friendship promise? How should I know? I'm only a guy and would've never had to deal with this kind of stress if I had only hung out with guys instead. However no, my two best friend were girls. Unless you count Spencer and Gibby.

_You two are my best friends. I can't believe neither one of you told me you guys kissed_. If Carly had acted that appalled when she found out we had simply kissed, wait till she finds out what we've been hiding for two months, three week and two days. Sam and I were in deeper than we thought at times.

_Sam and Freddie probably didn't kiss-yeah your right. There's no way they wouldn't tell me if that happened and there's no way that would happen. _What would Carly think? What would Spencer think? What would our school think? What would the world of iCarly think? If they were to find out that is. Would they laugh, point, ridicule, be disgusted, confused? Shocked? Probably.

"Your getting that look on your face again." Sam pointed out as the wind blew over us and the starry sky shone overtop. I finally pulled my eyes from the plane that was flying over Seattle at night and looked at her. Blue irises met brown. I absently played with a curled lock of her blonde hair, overall ignoring her comment.

"When do you think we'll tell her." I finally spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

Sam sighed loudly and fixed her position to sit up. She had been laying across the window sill of the fire escape, her head on my lap. She slide over to me, pulling her legs and hugged them to her chest. I didn't ask this question much, not wanting to dawn on it, but when I did-Sam hated it. She wanted to think about it about as much as I did. It was on my mind a lot lately, now that we were nearing three months soon.

"I don't know." she spoke honestly. "I'm a procrastinator, I can't help it."

I chuckled under my breath and looked down at my torn converse sneakers. I scuffed them on the stairs of the fire escape. They had a little red heart drawn on the front white part of the shoe. Drawn by none other then Sam. If Carly paid enough attention and caught the signs, she would discover our secret easily. Carly, however, was the type of person who lived life happily unaware of things and thought she knew of everything that was going on around her. Boy was she wrong.

"In good time we'll tell her. Besides I kind of like the thrill of the secret." She said. "Although it would be nice to kiss you in public at any time of the day, beside residing to your house at 2:00 in the morning instead.

I smiled at her and shook my head and reached down to play with a loose string on her sneakers. I knew she liked the thrill. She was Sam Puckett. She was naturally attracted to things like this. She did have a point. I was normally the good kid or the kid who followed all the rules. To be honest the thrill of this secret ran through my veins just as much as hers. However she was just as right as feeling a bit restricted during the daytime with Carly. We weren't allowed near each other-well the way we would like to be.

"Me too." I spoke softly, my voice cracking a bit from the silence.

"Well since I'm here and it _is_ 2:00, shouldn't we do something else?" Sam hinted to me, sneaking closer. My grin widen and I laughed at her poorly subtle hint.

"Of course." I said, snaking my arm around her waist.

"Bout time Benson." she retorted playfully. She was smiling otherwise as I brought her lips to mine. With that all my worries drained from my mind and I was lost. Colors exploded behind my eyelids and a tingly feeling went from my head to my toes. We pulled away after a few minutes to take a breath. I stared into her tired blue eyes. I brought up my hand and rest it on her cheek. My thumb traced under her eyes. She had bags under eyes and a purplish color added to it from loss of sleep.

"Tired?" I asked instinctively.

"A bit, but it's totally worth a couple hours loss of sleep."

I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness. "You want to crash here again?"

"Yeah but remember last time?" Sam asked "Crazy came in and almost saw me. I had to roll off your bed and underneath."

"My mom is working the night shift at the hospital and wont be back till noon tomorrow." I quickly answered.

"Really? Then why did I climb the fire escape and sneak through your window? And why are we out here in the cold instead of inside your warm bed?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows.

I laughed and stood swiftly. "How should I know? Shall we go then Princess Puckett?"

I began to walk in the window when she held her arms up like a five year old. "Carry me?"

Rolling my eyes and scoffing, I looked at her. She eyed me but didn't retreat her arms. I caved in and slipped my arms under her, lifting her up and into my arms. She rest her head against my chest and put her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer as her eyes flutter closed for a moment. I walked down the hall and made my way to my room. I was glad the door was open, considering that opening a door while holding someone was quite difficult.

I walked over to my bed and laid her down onto the top of my sheets. I adjusted the blankets and pulled them over top of her. I'd long ago change the sheets of my bed from Galaxy Wars to a plain blue and black sheets. I'd even reasonably cleaned out my room, selling a lot of my old toys but keeping my computers, cameras and other variations of tech stuff.

Sam made herself more comfortable, pulling the pillow toward her. I began to walk away when she grabbed my wrist then. I turned to look at her.

"You can skip one night of brushing your teeth, dorkus. Your already wearing your pajamas so get over here and plant your butt in this bed Benson." Sam demanded with a groggy voice. Her eyes were narrowed into tired slits, peaking at me. Even when she was tired she was threatening. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I walked around the other side of my bed and slide in.

Sam slept in my room a lot. Yes we shared a bed, but we only ever slept. Sometimes. Nothing more then kissing though. So it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Sam immediately rolled over and faced me. She inched toward me and snuggled into me. I instinctively put my arm around her. I was surprised she was even being this nice to me tonight. She wasn't usually this friendly toward me. Especially when we were with Carly, but there was some added acting on her part there. Not a lot though-I must add.

Within seconds, I could hear a heavier breathing coming from her. No wonder she was so nice, she was tired. She could barely function right. I was just glad that she was actually getting sleep. On average I get maybe three hours of sleep a night. Sometimes less. All because we had to sneak around. Sam was right though. It _was_ worth it.

Lies, secrets, sneaking around, late night visits, loss of sleep. All things I guess you have to deal with when your in a secret relationship with Sam. Oy, what have I done?

* * *

A/N:

Hello! I finally came out with an actual Multi-chapter story now! Not real thought up, just usual business but I'm just testing the waters. I hope you enjoyed the intro part.

I will try to keep this story up. I already have written the first few chapters. They will mostly be from Freddie and Sam's POV. I might throw Spencer or Carly in there just for kicks. Who knows. Me I guess.

Also, I know Sam and Freddie will be slightly OOC. I have a reason though! I just feel that Sam and Freddie are going to act a bit different when they're dating...even if it actually happened on TV. I mean they're dating, things change. Also they are slightly older like 16-17. So Sam has cooled down and Freddie's...well Freddie only slightly less dorkish. I've also made Sam slightly flirty because well she likes to make Freddie all squirmish when he shouldnt be. Haha you'll know what I mean later.

Okay so that's all. You know the usual: Review and such. I love you guys for being so nice to me on my one-shots-which I will continue with!

-fireflies321


	2. Typical Morning

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 1: Typical Morning (Sam's POV):

I awoke at the first appearance of sunlight that peaked through the windows. The light shone from behind my eyelids. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted at the bright sun radiating through Freddie's room window. I glanced to the left of me at his clock on the nightstand. It read 6:55.

I sighed as I rolled over to my right. Freddie was next to me, still asleep. He lay on his stomach his head resting lightly on the pillow, facing me. He heavy breathing made it apparent that he was still asleep. His dark chocolate brown hair was tousled from sleep and his mouth was slightly open his lower lip sticking out a tad bit more. I just stared at him a moment before I realized it was time to get ready for school.

"Freddie." I whispered, attempting to wake him up. He wasn't a heavy sleepy but he wasn't a light sleeper either. "Freddie." I said slightly louder now. "Benson, wake up."

I reach over my hand and poked his cheek. He squeezed his eyes tighter and swatted me away. I laughed lightly. I poked his cheek harder and called his name again. "Freddie…"

"Sam…" He said without opening his eyes. I stared at him, contemplating whether he was awake or not. I was about to reach for him again when he caught my hand in his and opened his eyes slowly to look at me. Then I was looking into tired, deep, chocolate brown eyes. If I were to say one thing that I love most about Benson, it would be his eyes. Not that that would ever be spoken aloud, but it was safely stated in the confines of my own mind. Here I was getting all sentimental about his eyes.

"Good morning nub." I spoke softly, my voice still tired and scratchy.

"What time is it?" He asked me, fixing his position so that he was laying on his side, facing me.

"Almost 7:00."

He made a tired groaning noise before running his fingers through his hair and closing his eyes again. I sat up now, stretching my arms and twisting my back-which made a sickening crack. I looked back at Freddie who was laying on his back, his arm thrown across his face and his breathing heavy again. I smiled to myself and decided that I would just get up and let him sleep. I was feeling nice today.

I got up and went to the secluded part of Freddie's closet where he kept a stash of my extra clothes that I kept here. I pulled out a pair of black knee length shorts and a graphic blue t-shirt with a picture of a distorted tree splattered with different colors. (**A/N: Have that shirt :D**). I grabbed it and went to his bathroom to shower. Usually I would have just gone home like I do sometimes but it was getting too late for that. I knew he wouldn't mind if I used his shower, I'd done it before.

When I was done, I searched his drawers for a brush and when I did find it, I managed to detangle my hair. I sighed relief when all the knots were out. I shook out my hair to let it dry and get it's natural curls. I exited Freddie's bathroom and went back to his room. I looked back at the bed and rolled my eyes.

He was laying on his stomach, the sheets pulled out over his head. The only part of him showing was his feet peaking out of the end. Guys were so weird. I smiled at a potential way to wake him up. I ran up to his bed and jumped on it, right next to him.

"Freddie Benson wake up!" I said loudly, but not too loud. Just in case.

"Holy chizz Sam." He said peaking out from the blanket at me. I grinned innocently and bounced up and down. He groaned loudly and tried to hide himself in his blanket again. I laugh at his stubborn attitude that he had adapted from none other then me.

"Freddie the police are here and they have a warrant!" I yelled by him.

"Sam, I'm not your mom." Freddie's muffled voice came from under the sheets. I laughed loudly at this. I laid next to him and reached over to pull away the blanket from his face. I moved it away and he peaked at me from under the sheet. His wide eyes sparkled at me. I laughed at how cute he looked. Look at me I've turned into a softy for him. Pathetic.

"Aw, wittle, Fweddie Benson tiwrd." I said in a baby voice.

"I'm awake now, thanks to your surprise attack." He retorted playfully. He moved to sit up now, me following his actions. "Did you take a shower?" he asked, looking at my slightly damp hair that was already beginning to curl.

"Yeppers peppers."

He nodded and smoothed out his hair with his hands. Besides a slight wardrobe change, he would already be ready for school. I wish girls had it that easy. He got up and stretched. I yawned instinctively and laid back on his bed, feeling lazy again. I watched him as he glanced through his closet.

"Black button up with blue polo over top." I suggested to him. He glanced back at me and grabbed the too hangers. He looked at both of them and nodded briefly. I smiled as he grabbed a dark blue pair of jeans and went to the bathroom. Within seconds he was back in his room, wearing the attire I had picked out for him. He grinned and me and did a little turn as if to model.

"Looking sharp Benson." I smirked. I looked at the time to see that it was now 7:45. Another 15 minutes before we had to be at school. I looked back at him as he sat next to me on the bed. "I should probably be heading to school."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Carly's waiting for me." He sighed. Him and Carly usually walked to school together or got a ride from Spencer. I would meet them at school.

"I suppose." I stood up now and walked over to where my purple sneaker high-tops were laying on his floor. I grabbed them and shoved my feet into them and proceeded to stroll back over to my boyfriend. "See you at school." I spoke softly before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck. We kissed for a minute, savoring it one last time before we had to go back to being typical 'frenemies' that everyone else saw. I pulled away reluctantly and headed toward his window where the fire escape was.

I pulled it open, the warm Seattle air hitting me. The sun shone on me, the warmth feeling relaxing. I hated mornings but I loved the smell of the morning air. I stepped out and peaked back into look at Freddie, who was watching me.

"Bring me bacon?"

"Like always." he grinned.

"You better." I demanded as my way of saying 'thanks'. Freddie just smiled and nodded.

I closed the window behind me. I looked back inside, blowing him a kiss before I disappeared down the fire escape and headed toward the school, where he would be again when I get there

* * *

**Hello! **

**I know this is starting out slow, but I'm just having this sort of random, filler chapter to show you how life is for them. The first couple chapters will sort of be like that. But don't fret, it will get better.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe throw out some ideas for me please. Much appreciated. You guys are so nice already. I've gotten some good reviews and I love it!**

**-fireflies321**


	3. Daily Charade

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

Chapter 2: Daily Charade (Freddie's POV):

"I just don't get it Freddie." Carly contined from our previous conversation.

"What?" I questioned, not remembering what we were talking about.

"How can you start cereal on fire?"

"Oh you talking about Spencer this morning? That was really weird." I commented, not really fully paying attention.

"All he did was pour the milk." She sighed, opening the door to the school. We both walked into Ridgeway High.

We headed over to our lockers and already standing at her locker was Sam. She turned to look at us right when we approached her. She looked up at us briefly, throwing her book in her locker. Her eyes locked with mine longer then usual. I smiled, knowing Carly wouldn't see.

"Hey Carly. Dork."

"Sam." I said in a monotone voice, walking around her to my own locker. I twisted in my combination and opened it, fishing out my Geometry book.

"Hey Sam." Carly said going to her own locker. "You're here earlier then usual."

"Yeah, my mom had a job interview to go to." Sam lied. How do I know it's a lie? Her mom would never get a job of course. However, Carly didn't know that. Sam was an excellent liar.

"Oh my god! Your mom's going to try and get a job?" Carly asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah she figured since neither Frothy nor myself will get one, she might as well. It's not like she does anything else better all day."

"Amazing." I commented as a side note. Sam looked back at me, nodding once and shrugging. "Never thought it would happen."

"Yeah, no kidding. Where is she going to work?"

Sam didn't even hesitate to answer. "Chuck's Chicken Club."

"Oh that place downtown that always get's shut down for having undercooked chicken."

"That's the place." Sam smiled. Carly bought it. I almost bought it. I wish I had that sort of skill, which I don't. That was exactly why I usually let Sam do a good proportion of the lying for us. "Hopefully she actually keeps this job. She's always quitting."

"I thought she got fired from her last three jobs." I remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Quit. Fired. It's all the same." Sam grinned, turning to close her locker. "The point is, my mom isn't exactly the one to keep a job."

"Like you are either." I added playfully.

"Cram it Fredward." She snapped quickly. "I only had that job to pay you guys back the money I owed you."

"Yeah then you spent the money on a trampoline."

"Does it matter? I wanted one." Sam said scowling at me. "You know it was fun."

"Yeah until the people living below complained that their ceiling was crumbling on them." I shot back.

"Well maybe they shouldn't live in an apartment when the people above them are obviously going to be trampolining." She began to argue.

"Trampolining? That doesn't even make sense-" I started but was cut off.

"Stop! Who cares? The money is gone, the trampoline is at Sam's and it was fun while it lasted." Carly said sternly. She sighed and fixed her hair when she was done scolding us like usual. We looked at each other briefly glaring. Then we both broke out in a smile.

No, we weren't acting. That was us. Partly of course. Minus the usual affection we showed toward each other when we were alone. We were usually nicer to each other when we were alone. It was the only time that we got to be what we were intended to be. A couple. Of course every once in a while we let an argue break out between us. Nothing serious.

The bell rung loudly, echoing throughout the hallway. Everyone around us began moving and heading toward their classes busily. I sighed, hating the sound of that bell. At least my first class had Sam in it. Plus she sat right next to me. Unfortunately it was Biology, which meant she would be asleep like usual. Carly turned to look at us.

"Well see you two at lunch. Freddie see you second period." She spoke before turning and heading in the opposite direction as Sam and I. We turned to each other, not in much of a hurry to get to first. We were almost always late anyway. What can I say, Sam rubs off on my a lot.

"Did you bring momma breakfast?" Sam asked, rubbing her hands together and eyeing me hungrily.

"Of course I did. Cooked it up this morning." I pulled out a baggie full of crispy, cooked turkey bacon. Sam grabbed the bag from me as we began to walk toward the Biology room. She pulled out a thin strip of the meat and bit off a piece.

"Man, your mom may be crazy but she buys good bacon." Sam said finishing off another strip.

"Glad to hear that." I said slightly sarcastic. "I know she'd appreciate it."

My mom didn't know Sam and I were dating. When she questioned why Sam was at my house more then usual, I'd simply told her that we were really good friends now. She'd bought it of course, but still kept an a good eye on Sam. She didn't completely trust her, but we were making slow progress. My mom treated Sam like my good friend though. She let her over for dinner sometimes and let her chill on our couch a few times.

Ever since my mom got promoted at the hospital though, she's been gone a lot. She was worried about me staying home alone, but I reassured her and told her I'd be just fine with Spencer and Carly right across the hall and Sam coming over often. Without Carly knowing of course. Sam usually made up some excuse with Carly or told her she had to go home early, only to just cross the hall to my place. It was a good routine.

We entered the classroom right as the bell rang. Everyone looked at us making a simultaneous 'oh' noise. The teacher looked at us through his thick spectacles and frowned.

"Samantha. Fredward. Your lucky today. Maybe you should make more of an effort to get to class earlier." The teacher spoke sternly, gazing away from us now.

"Yeah whatever." Sam said lazily, walking over to our seats.

"Sorry Mr. Stevenson." I mumbled, shuffling to our lab table in the way back. We were late almost everyday last week. He knew we never showed up on time and only seemed to get angrier every time. We even got detention last Wednesday. We were late because of an "emergency" meeting in the janitor's closet. The janitor's closet was Sam and I's secret location where we would "hang out" when we needed "alone time". Catching my hints?

"Man that was close." I whispered to Sam as Mr. Stevenson started his lecture about ATP and ADP energy.

"What, don't want another detention sitting next to momma." Sam joked, doodling absently on the inside of her notebook that generally never got used. I watched as she drew an array of hearts, and sketched my name in bubble letters. Sometimes I forget that she acted like such a girl sometimes. Even though most didn't see it, Sam had a huge soft side to her. Only Carly and I have seen it. More me than Carly.

"No, last time Bucky Williams thought it would be funny to stick all my pens and pencils to the ceiling and proceeded to put sticky notes all over my back that had the either the word _DORK_ or _NERD_ written on it."

"That's just Bucky. He does that to all the newbies."

"I'm not a newbie, I've been to detention before."

"Well your new to him." Sam answered as she instinctively wrote the work DORK on her doodle paper. I rolled my eyes. She looked up at me when I didn't respond. "What? I got back at him for it. Remember I put rotten eggs in his gym locker last Wednesday."

"Of course I know. It still smells like something crawled in there and died."

"I know! It was so amazing." Sam whispered excitedly. Her bright blue eyes twinkled. "I especially put it on his gym shorts and sneakers."

"Yeah, what surprises me is he still wore them to gym. Everyone stood within a good mile radius away from him, holding their noses."

"I know, you should be proud of me." She noted, grinning.

"You just love breaking into the boys locker room, don't you?" I faintly remember the time Sam broke into my locker and cut the sleeves off my shirt and the bottoms of my pants. I blame that fact that it was fish stick day though. Note to self: tarter sauce makes Sam rambunctious .

"Of course. Bucky had it coming though. So don't ever say I didn't do something nice for you." she pointed at me, raising her eyebrows. I smiled and scoffed. "Now do you love me or do you love me."

I laughed and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Yes, I love you."

"Fredward Karl Benson. Not at school." She said in fake shock. She eyed me playfully and I smirked. It was these moments that I wish we weren't hiding. I wished we could be more public.

From under the table she grabbed my hand and leaned closer, making her movements subtle and not too noticeable to everyone. She tilted her head up to whisper in my ear.

"How do you feel about skipping next period for an emergency meeting in the janitor's closet again." She smiled at me in a devilish way. I cocked an eyebrow and looked at her sideways. I let a smug smiled work my way to my lips.

"I would love to-" then I remembered something. I groaned softly. "-but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have Carly in my class next period. She's going to know I'm not there."

Sam sighed and gripped my hand tighter. "Damn." was all she said. Her face visible fell. Sam was never one to like when she didn't get what she wanted. When she wanted something, she was determined to have it. So when some kind obstacle stood between us being together, we took some pretty risky moves to get what she desired. Some of them being rather exotic. However she let this go, considering it involved Carly. "Well I guess I'll be over later tonight."

"Or we could go get smoothies before iCarly practice." I suggested. Sam's smile came back.

"Right after school?"

"Sure. I'll tell Carly I have an emergency A/V meeting and you can tell her something like…your mom is depressed because she didn't get her 'job'". I put air quotes around the word job.

"It's a plan. Your buying right?" She grinned, leaning even closer.

"When aren't I."

"Touché."

We were leaning toward each other, inches apart. Sam had her hand in mine tightly. We were lost in our own world that I almost forgot that we were in the middle of Biology class. We'd been whispering to each other the entire class that I was surprised we hadn't been caught. However I spoke to soon.

"Samantha. Fredward." Both of our heads snapped up at the sound of our names. "Care to join us in the world of Biology and save your chit-chat till after class. Thank you." The teachers rang throughout the now silent class. The entire class turned around to look at us. Sam must have realized our obvious closeness because she quickly snatched her hand back and turned away from me. I did the same, inching away from her.

"Sorry Stevenson." I called out. The whole class turned back to the front once the teacher began lecturing again. I let out a long sigh of relief. Sam did the same, turning back to look at me. We exchanged glances before we went back to normal. Me taking notes while Sam doodled hearts and names.

Another close call. One of the many, many close calls we've had. Some were easily avoided while other made my heart speed up, while Sam lied our way out of another situation. I couldn't help that we got a little reckless and sloppy with hiding our secret relationship sometimes. The closest situation we had was with Spencer. I remember it clearly.

**Flashback:**

"_Just one more time." Sam complained. She stared at me with pleading eyes._

"_But we're right outside Carly's door."_

"_So. She doesn't creep through her peep hole like a certain someone." she said poking my chest. I got closer to her._

"_I don't do that anymore." I spoke the truth. I'd only done that when I had my 'girl next door' crush on Carly._

"_I know. I'm just messing with you." She said laughing. I made a face and looked toward the door in contemplation. It was too close for comfort but what could it hurt. I sighed before looking back at Sam._

"_Just one. If we get caught, your explaining us." I warned. She nodded before nearly attacking me in an urgent kiss. I was thrown off guard and barely caught her and had to steady us. I held her by her waist, and responded just as eagerly as she was. She pushed me up against the door of Carly's apartment. This was some serious risky business but there was something about the risk of it that was enduring. So I let us continue our usual rough make out._

_We pulled away for a breath, and gasped loudly. Sam put her hands on either side of me, trapping me with a devilish smirk on her face. She was about to kiss me again when the door that was behind me was suddenly gone and we were tumbling backwards. I landed on the ground, Sam landing right on top of me._

"_Whoa there kiddos." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I shook my head, sat up and smoothed out my hair. Sam straightened herself up too, getting off of me and sitting next to me on the ground. We both looked up at Spencer who was staring down at us, a questioning look plastered on his face._

"_Hey Spencer." I said, my voice a bit shaky. I hoped he wouldn't notice._

"_Just thought we would drop in." Sam said a nervous smile on her face._

"_Ain't that the truth." Spencer said still looking at us oddly. "Do you mind if I ask what you were doing exactly?"_

"_Ah…we were…I was…" I stuttered, trying to come up with a story that would fit this situation._

"_You see I was on my way here to see Carly. Obviously. Then Freddie came out of his apartment and we starting…you know getting into usual banter." _

"_Then why were you up against the door." Spencer asked. I quickly knew how to answer that._

_I looked over at Sam and gave a fake glare. "Sam pinned me against the door and threatened me." I said with an annoyed voice. At least it was partly true. Sam returned the glare and rolled her eyes at me. We both looked back at Spencer to see if he would accept the story._

"_Ah of course." He nodded. "Well I'm headed to Groovy Smoothies for Carly. You two want anything?"_

_We began to stand up and dust ourselves off. "Strawberry Splat." I answered quickly._

"_Make that two." Sam added._

"_Got it. Be back soon. Carly's upstairs in the studio. Feel free to drop in." He said the last part attempting not to laugh at his own joke. He failed and laughed anyway. We both shot him looks. "Bye." _

_He left and we looked at each other. I was still trying to calm my racing heart. Sam cocked an eyebrow in a flirty way and smiled devilishly. _

"_No Sam." I shot down, already knowing what she was going to ask. She frowned and rolled her eyes._

"_Fine," She said sarcastically, waving her hands nonchalantly. She finally smiled again "but later?"_

_I gave in. "Sure." we started toward the stairs. "That really hurt you know." I added, limping slightly. Sam just gave a flirty growl from behind me, smiling. The price I pay sometimes._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

**Hey People. Sorry to end it with a flashback but this chapter is a hefty long one! I hope you like it anyway. Most of them won't be this long but I kind of got carried away and couldnt find a good place to stop.**

**On another note. You guys are the best! I love your reviews. Keep em up! **

**-fireflies321**


	4. Hobos and Psychotic Dogs

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY** **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hobos and Psychotic Dogs (Sam's POV):**

"Yeah and she's really bummed about not getting that job at Chuck's Chicken Club." I said to Carly as we stood by our locker after school.

"That's too bad she didn't get the job. I thought she would have gotten it for sure."

"Not me. I mean of course they aren't going to hire her when she showed up in her pajamas to the interview, demanded free chicken at all times and then burped in his face when he declined." I explained, pulling every bit of information out of the top of my head. I paused to look at Carly. "Although the free chicken would have been nice. She had a good motive going."

"Sounds like something you would do." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Freddie behind me. He must've been listening to the whole conversation. "How goes it?"

"Sam's mom didn't get the job."

"Yeah and she's at home, drowning herself in ice cream and bacon bits. I guess she really wanted that job."

"So are you going home then?" Carly asked closing her locker and pulling her backpack up on her arm.

"I probably should." I rolled my eyes. "I don't want my mom touching my special triple chocolate fudge swirl ice cream. It's my favorite and when she goes on an ice cream eating spree, she doesn't stop."

"Your going to be over for iCarly rehearsal?" Carly asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You betcha." I answered.

"Oh speaking of iCarly rehearsal," Freddie interrupted. "I have an emergency A/V meeting to go to. I wont be over until later."

"You too?" Carly asked desperately. "Man what am I going to do without you two before rehearsal?"

"Sorry Carls." I apologized, guilt rising in me. Carly sighed as she took out her cell phone. She smiled before looking back at us.

"Hey, Spencer is here. I should probably go." she started toward the school exit. "See you guys later?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes." Freddie and I called simultaneously. And with that she was out the door.

"Smoothie time?" I asked, turning to Freddie. We were alone in the hall besides a few passing kids who were headed to after school sports or clubs.

"Yes ma'am." he said as we walked to the back exit of the school. We had to sneak into the lunchroom kitchen and out the back doors where the dumpsters were. We entered an alley, looking around cautiously.

"Alright Fredbag. You go right and I'll go left."

"But right is the long way."

"Exactly, see you in ten minutes." I started to walk away from him. I heard him sigh and I looked behind me to see him heading in the opposite direction.

I didn't have to walk that far, but by time I got there I was already tired from walking. I hope Freddie makes it soon because I have no money and I need a smoothie now. I walked up to the brightly colored shop and stepped in. I looked at our usual table to see that it was already occupied. By Freddie of course.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked him, sitting next to him. His face was flushed and he looked tired.

"I got chased by some psychotic alley pit bull dog." He said furrowing his eyebrows. I began laughing hysterically. "I ran the whole way here and almost got hit by _another_ car and then stumbled into some hobo who yelled at me in god knows what language."

"Man I don't even have to be there for you to be tortured." I said as T-Bo came over with Freddie's smoothie and set it in front of him then set another one in front of me. I grabbed the smoothie with one hand and slurped it noisily. "So in other words you've already had your fix or terror today?" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Want to buy a some ribs." T-Bo asked us, shoving the food in our face and staring at us intently. Freddie groaned.

"No thanks-"

"Hold up Fredward." I held up a hand and looked at the meat that was impaled on the stick. "Ribs you say?"

"Sure thing. Whole rack-five bucks." He waved it in front of me. My eyes widened and my mouth watered. I looked at Freddie desperately.

"Freddie..." I called out his name. He inhaled deeply before taking out his wallet and giving a five dollar bill to T-Bo who then handed me one of the racks of ribs. I grabbed it eagerly, taking a bite. "Good ribs." I said with a mouthful. Freddie laughed leaned across the table.

"So your mom getting a job-"

"Yeah I know. It wasn't my best work." I interrupted quickly.

"Definitely interesting enough." He said cocking an eyebrow. "I mean your mom getting a job? Come on."

"Watch it Freddison. I'll send my mom after you for saying such things."

"Oh, your mom loves me though." Freddie commented smiling. It was true she did love Freddie. My mom was honestly the only person who knew that Freddie and I were dating. She kind of figured it out the first time he came over to my house _without_ Carly there as well. It wasn't like my mom was going to say anything to anyone. Plus Carly never comes over to my house, so no problem there either.

"She only likes you because she failed to make food when I invited you over for dinner and you offered to get us chicken from Petey's Fried Chicken."

"Yeah she was really excited…although I could've went without the greasy kiss she gave me on the cheek afterwards." Freddie shuttered, thinking about it.

"It was funny on my part."

"Yeah…not so much on mine." Freddie made a face. "Now we just have to get my mom to like you."

"Not happening." I retorted lazily, finishing my ribs and sipping my smoothie. Yum, Strawberry Splat.

"So true…" Freddie began when suddenly the door dinged open and we heard a familiar voice.

"Sam? Freddie?" We turned to look simultaneously. Carly walked over to look at us. My heart skipped a beat as I subtly moved further away from Freddie. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Getting smoothies." I said the first thing that came to mind.

Carly let out a half-hearted laugh. "I see that, but why are you here. Like with each other."

"Well you see uh…we were…" I racked my brain. I was usually so good at this sort of thing, but the a sudden fear left words stuck in my throat.

"I'm here because our A/V club came here after our short meeting. Sam was already here when I got here so here we are." Freddie calmly explained. We glanced at each other and I shot him a thankful look. He nodded once. He was getting better at this lying thing.

"So, Sam why are you here?"

"See when I got home, my mom was passed out, my special triple chocolate fudge swirl ice cream empty, and chocolate all over her face. I was on my way to your house when I decided to get a smoothie before I stopped by our house. I sat down after being chased by a hobo and his crazy pit bull dog." I lied, quickly using Freddie's story from earlier. "Then Freddie came here with his nerd clan-"

"We're not a nerd clan and maybe if you didn't take that hobos sandwich he wouldn't send his psychotic dog after you." Freddie answered, struggling to fight a smile.

"Well I'm just here because Spencer really wanted a smoothie." Carly said. "He's busy building a new sculpture."

"When isn't he." I said. Carly shrugged and smiled.

"Be right back, I'm going to go pay." Carly walked over to the counter where T-Bo took her order..

"Hobos with crazy pit bulls huh?" Freddie asked me. "Sounds familiar."

"I know, I couldn't think. She caught me off guard."

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Freddie whispered.

"Doubt it. It's Carly, she so oblivious."

We immediately shut up once Carly walked over with two smoothies in her hands.

"You guys aren't busy right? We should head back to my place and start rehearsal." She said looking at Freddie and I. Rehearsal doesn't start for two more hours so I sighed under my breath. The last thing I want to do is work. I hate interruptions. Freddie and I exchanged glances.

"I guess." I said standing up. Freddie followed my movements and we headed toward the door, following Carly. We looked at each other. Freddie shrugged and I groaned.

It was days like this, I wish we weren't hiding.

* * *

**Hola**

**Woot! Another update. I'm on a roll or something. Loving the review you guys! Amazing.**

**I know this chapter isn't really anything important in it, just kind of a filler. It's more to show how they lie and get out of situations like such. I promise the next chapter will be better and get more into the story line. Hope you liked this one anyway. Sorry if it's suckish XD. Also that last sentence you will hear a lot in this story, from both of them. There is a reason, so don't fret. It's kind of like the story catch phrase. haha.**

**Anyway keep up the awesome reviews! You guys rock.**

**-fireflies321**


	5. I'm Not Going

****I DONT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Not Going (Sam's POV):

I bit lightly on my lower lip as I looked at him. I watched his brown eyes leave my own blue eyes to search my face. His own eyes landed on my lips and he made a face. A face of longing. My heart beats faster as a smirk crossed my face. I had him right where I wanted him. It wasn't hard either.

I leaned in closer, resting my side against the locker beside me. He licked his lips briefly, causing my eyes to rest at lips. He reached his hand up to absently brush a lock of hair out of my face. My skin tingled where he had slightly brushed it with his fingertips. Now he had me where he wanted me. It wasn't hard either.

I leaned in closer, us nearly touching. To others it merely looked like we were having a close, intense conversation. Plus it wasn't like people paid much attention to the iCarly kids anyway. Most of them could care a less about us, unless it was Friday night and we were airing live on the internet.

This was killing me. I had my boyfriend standing right in front of me and all I could do was stand and look at each other, flirting in subtle ways. I was almost loosing my mind. I wanted to badly haul him and I off to the Janitors closet to have another secret meeting. However, I couldn't. It was after lunch and my next period was with Miss Briggs. I couldn't afford another unexplained absence in her class or else I would have detention for the rest of the week. To add to that, Carly was in that class with me.

Maybe if I sneak in one kiss, no one will see. We could easily cover it up, we've done it before. Carly's had to run to the computer lab because she forgot to print some paper or what not. I wasn't really paying attention. Kids weren't roaming the halls much. Most were still in lunch or out for lunch. I gave Freddie the eye. The one that meant I was up to something. So he cocked an eyebrow at me. I smirked and leaned forward, trying to make the whole scene subtle.

Freddie knew exactly what I meant just by my looks. I was surprised that we had learned how to talk to without actually saying words. It was like this weird telepathic thing or something. So my heart was racing with thrill as we got near each other, about to let our lips press together secretly, when I heard a familiar shrill voice behind.

"Hey you guys! There you are." A girl said. I don't think I ever pulled away from Freddie so fast in my life. I turned around to see Carly smiling widely at me. Lovely timing Carls. At least she must've not noticed. Freddie sighed beside me, his breath running down my neck. I shivered.

"Yeah here we are." I said in a voice of annoyance.

"Never guess what I found." Carly said eagerly. I looked down, noticing that she was holding a very bright neon green sheet of paper. My eyes squinted at the color.

"What is it." I questioned, my eyes stuck on the sheet of paper.

Carly held up the paper. "I was in the lab and I went to go print off my report when I saw huge stacks of these by the printer. I had to grab one."

I looked closely now, trying to read the bold black lettering. I snatched it out of her hands to get a better look. My eyes scanned over the florescent flyer, reading what it said.

**Ridgeway Couples Dance**

**Date: May 14****th****, 2010**

**Location: Ridgeway High School Gymnasium**

**Time: 8:00-12:00 p.m.**

**Cost: $3.00 per couple**

**There will be: a DJ, food, and games**

**Bring a date, or you don't get in!**

"What is it?" Freddie asked from behind me, peering over my shoulder. I groaned and shoved the paper into his chest. Freddie fumbled to grab it. His eyes scanned over the flyer as well. I turned back to Carly.

"What about it?" I asked her.

"Um come on. We're totally going." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but you need a date."

"So? We'll all get dates." Carly smiled wildly. I tried to hide the shock off my face. "I was thinking of going with Jared-"

"I'm not going." I stated in a deadpanned voice. She stared at me in disbelief.

"Oh yes you are Samantha Puckett. I am not going alone." Carly gave me a hard look. Then she looked past me at Freddie who was merely looking at the flyer still. "You too Freddie."

"Oh no no." I started to protest his participation in this dance as well, before he gave me a look and I stopped. "We don't need to go to this. I hate dances anyway."

"Sam, both Freddie and I know you love dances. You love dancing and food. Both of those things will be there." Carly pleaded, about to use her last weapon. Her famous sentence to top it all off. I was just waiting for it. "Come on Sam. I can't be that bad."

Here it comes. In 5...4...3...2...

"Please for me?" She said in the softest most innocent voice she could muster. I stared into her wide brown eyes that resembled a small puppy. I looked away growling. Only Carly Shay…

"Fine, but I'm coming alone."

"Uh, not according to this flyer, your not." Carly stepped forward to snatch the flyer out of Freddie's hands. She pointed to the sentence at the bottom. _Bring a date, or you don't get in_. I am not bringing a date that isn't my own boyfriend. That's just awkward.

"I'll make you a deal Carly Shay." I said in a low voice. "I will go to the dance _if_ someone asks me. If no one does then I will not go."

"But-" "No." I interrupted Carly quickly. "Mama doesn't ask out anyone. You hear?"

I heard Freddie snort lightly behind me. I quickly brought my elbow back, driving it in to his stomach. He let out a quick breath of pain, trying to straighten up with some dignity. I knew exactly why he laughed. Technically I was the one who asked him out. In simpler terms of course. I remember the short conversation that had started the whole thing.

* * *

_We had just gotten done having a long conversation, after kissing each other spontaneously for the second time. We got to the part we both didn't want to dawn on, but had to get over with._

"_So what does this mean?" Freddie asked in a strangled voice. He was scared and I could see in plain as day in his eyes. He was scared to ask the question._

"_What does what mean?" I asked, trying to get more out of the boy. I wanted him to say what I've been waiting for him to say._

"_What are we?" he questioned, swallowing hard. His eyes averted my gaze. For some reason I wasn't feeling nervous at all. Not compared to the first time we had kissed. The second one was both of our faults. It just sort of happened. I knew I had been hiding my feelings for a while now and he must've been too. I couldn't hold it back anymore tonight._

"_I don't know. What do you want us to be?" Come on Freddie just say the words so I don't have to. I don't ask out guys anyway._

"_I have no clue. It's kind of up to you. I mean I want more, but if you want to just be friends and forget about this like last time-"_

"_No." I spoke suddenly._

"_No? No what?" _

"_I don't want to just forget about this like last time."_

"_Okay…" Freddie drug on, waiting for me to continue._

_I stopped, taking a deep breath. I hated all this angst/romance chizz. It was so overrated, but it had to be done to get to the point. I looked into his deep brown eyes that were now focusing on me. Oh Freddie, why do you have to look at me like that. I gave in._

"_I don't want to be just friends anymore…" I paused. "or whatever we were before this. Frenemies or something."_

"_So you want to be-"_

"_Don't repeat it. Yes I want to be a c-c-coup-" I stopped, hating the two words. In my mind I was trying to say couple. So I just settled with; "together."_

"_Good."_

"_Good?"_

"_Yeah, I was hoping you would say that."_

"_So we're…like…a thing now?" I clarified_

"_I guess." Freddie shrugged. It was so casual how this whole thing went. It was like we were going over some kind of business plan. It was off. Weird. Abnormal. It was so…us._

"_Well I guess I'll see you later then." I spoke, getting off the step of the fire escape and crawling through the window. Even though this conversation should have been awkward. It wasn't._

"_Um alright. See you around Puckett." He said confusingly. He looked at me as I hesitated leaving. I didn't want to leave. I mean who leaves right after asking someone out? Well, agree to go out rather then asking, but that's besides the point. He saw my hesitation and stopped me._

"_Actually Sam. You should stay."_

"_Thank god. I did not want to walk home right now. This is the time of night that the hobos come out. That one skeevy hobo still lurks on my street at night."_

"_One-eyed Pete?" Freddie asked as I crawled back out onto the fire escape._

"_Yeah. I don't get it though. He has both eyes." I started._

_Somehow through that conversation, that led me and Freddie to have our first make-out. It was awkward but pleasant at the same time. Both of us were still clueless about the whole kissing and dating thing. Well I was anyway. Freddie had kissed other girls-briefly. Including my own sister and my best friend. It's not as bad as it sounds though._

_I was more confused about dating and kissing him, Freddie Benson, more than anything. It would have been normal with any other boy but it wasn't, because I was with Freddie. He was the boy I tortured for so long and made fun of daily. Somehow I fell into a crush for the brown-haired dork, which eventually turned into more than a simple crush over time. It was horrible to admit it to him that night, but a relief to get off my chest. Considering it had been nagging at me for many months before. In the end it turns out he's liked me too. So it all worked out-sort of…_

* * *

That was the beginning of our huge secret that we call a relationship. How we had our second kiss was another story for another day. So in simple terms, we love each other-we just don't want anyone to know it. We hadn't established the rules of keeping this whole thing from everyone until later that very night, three months ago, after we got done making out for the first time. I'd never made out with a guy before, who knew my first would had been the nub himself. I found him being the first of many things lately, but we won't be going into that.

We had never been a normal couple. That's why we were together. I was an abnormally abusive girl with anger issues and he was an overly nerdy guy who was technology savvy and extremely smart. No one could handle us-except each other. Weird how fate works these days. I would have never seen this coming over a year ago.

"Fine Sam." Carly said after a while, interrupting my thoughts. "You have a deal. You too Freddie."

I heard Freddie make a sound of disapproval behind me. He wanted to go through with this dance about as much as I did. Moments like now I wish I could just tell Carly that I have been dating Freddie for three odd months now and if I'm taking anyone to the dance, I'm taking him. That's how normal couples are supposed to do it. However, again, we're not a normal couple. Not even close.

* * *

**Hello People!**

**There you go, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Just to warn you, there are going to be a lot of flashbacks about their relationship and how it came to be. I don't know why I always put flashbacks in my stories. Even my one-shots have a lot of flashbacks. **

**And thus begins the problem in the story... **

**So leave a comment for me. Maybe leave some ideas for the story please? Thanks! You guys rock my world :D**

**-fireflies321**


	6. What Should We Do?

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 5: What Should We Do? (Sam's POV):

One…more…step.

I let out a breath of air. Finally I made it to the right floor of the fire escape. Man I hated these things. I sat on the step for a second to take a breath of the cool Seattle air. It had been raining earlier and now had reduced to a sprinkle. My hair was partially wet due to my hood but that wasn't to say for my sweatshirt that was drenched. My socks were uncomfortably soaked in my shoes which made a _squishing_ noise when I walked. I knew it hadn't been a good idea to play in that puddle earlier.

When I finally got the air back in me, I stood and walked over to the window of Freddie's room. I peered in the bedroom, cupping my hands on the glass to see better. I saw Freddie laying on his bed, obviously fast asleep. He had a computers magazine laying on his face and his laptop, that was still illuminating his dark room, at his side. Homework and books lay, spread out all over the top of his bed sheets. I shook my head and decided to wake him up. I knocked on his window, hoping he would hear me.

He didn't hear the light taps I delivered to the glass. I rapidly tapped my knuckled on the window louder this time. With that, he suddenly sat up, his magazine falling onto his lap. He looked around the room and finally rested his eyes on my figure outside. I waved at him, a grimace crossing my face. I was starting to get cold and shivering under my wet clothing.

He swiftly swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran to the window. He unlatched it and swung open the large frame. I smiled and finally set foot inside his room. I gingerly lifted my hood off my head and shook out my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"I wasn't going to." I said and walked toward the center of his room. "We need to talk."

"Oh god. Your breaking up with me? Why!" Freddie instantly assumed, his voice rising in pitch. "Just give it to me straight." he winced, closing his eyes and looking away.

"Freddork," I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly. "I'm not breaking up with you. Jeez, your so overdramatic"

"Oh thank god." he sighed relief. Then he looked and me and grinned. "Do you want to borrow some dry clothes?"

"About time you asked." I snapped, shivering like a wet dog.

Freddie ran to his closet. He pulled out an old penny t-shirt he'd worn when he was way younger. He then fished out a pair of my old black sweat pants that I'd left here a couple weeks ago. He threw them at me. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into the dry clothes. His shirt was a bit big on me, but I didn't mind. It smelled like him.

I quickly threw all my wet clothes onto his bathroom floor and walked back out into the bedroom. He had closed his laptop and clear off his bed. He was seated on it, waiting for me. I walked over, jumped onto the mattress across from him.

"Okay so what do you need to talk about." He asked, getting right to the point.

"It's about this whole dance thing that Carly is making us go to." I explained, looking at him sideways. He looked down and sighed, knowing exactly why I was bothered.

"Oh…" He looked back at me, staring into my eyes. "Well, what should we do?"

"What can we do? Once Carly is dead set on an idea, she will go through with that idea."

"No kidding." Freddie agreed. He pursed his lips. "Should we just make up an excuse to go together? Like tell her we didn't want to go with anyone else. Tell her we're simply going together just to get in."

"We could, but don't you think people would start assuming things if we showed up together?" I argued. Ridgeway's Couples Dance was kind of a big deal. Almost everyone went and it was important to have a date. It was also a big deal of who you went with. People loved looking at who showed up with who. I'd rather not be the talk of the school, since no doubt we would. Two sworn enemies, going with each other as dates?

"Yeah your right. Plus Carly is pretty much determined over the years that you would rather eat dirt than go anywhere as my date. She might get suspicious and snoop around like she likes to do." Freddie explained. I nodded, looking down in thought. I hated this whole situation. I loved Carly to death-she was like my third sister to me-but I hated when she would drag me into things like this. "Didn't you make a deal that you wouldn't go if no one asked you? Just decline everyone and she'll never know."

"That whole deal is a phony. Carly will set me up with someone no matter what."

"I guess we go with other dates then." He shrugged, making a face. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Do we have to?" I whined. He smiled at my usual stubborn attitude.

"What else is there?" he asked, thoroughly proving his point that we didn't have any other option or plan to get out of this.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit."

Freddie moved forward as if to comfort me. He couldn't get situated with hugging me so he simply settled his hand on my knee. I looked up at him lazily, wanting to laugh at his corny dorkiness. We were never really good at this mushy, comforting stuff. It was just something that didn't come naturally to us.

"It's can't be that bad. It's only for a couple hours. We dance with them for a few slow songs, disappear during fast songs to chill with the usual gang, eat a few snacks. Dance it up. It'll be fine."

"Fine…" I grumbled, looking away and crossing my arms across my chest. I clearly pouted, jutting out my lower lip. In other words I was pulling a Freddie face. He was known quite famously in my book for pulling this kind of look on me. He sighed when he looked my pouting facial expression. This time he actually moved forward and sat next to me instead of across.

"You'll survive. It's just one night, then you never have to do it again." He said before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in for a soft kiss. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, my heart beat faster and colors flashed behind my closed eyes. Bliss.

"Alright, but if my date touches me where I don't want to be touched, he's leaving with a broken arm." I threatened in a low voice when we pulled away.

Freddie pulled further away from me and looked at me. Something flashed in his eyes. Something unfamiliar. Rage? Maybe. It was gone in a second.

"If he touches you anywhere, he's leaving with a broken _face_." Freddie said in a threatening voice. It sounded harsh in his tone of voice. Freddie being threatening was never a side I saw of him but when I did it was surprising. I couldn't help but smile at his slight hint of jealousy. I love seeing him feisty.

"Freddie, you wouldn't hurt a fly." I commented laughing. I patted his chest in reassurance. His furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes quickly disappeared and evolved into a more familiar facial expression. One that included a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

"I could beat someone up if I wanted to." he defended with a false shocked look on his face. I knew he could, he'd done it before.

"Believe me I know you can." I said smugly. "I think we all remember last year. Gordon Peters."

"He had it coming." Freddie protested.

"Yeah of course. He called you a nerd, pushed you over and broke your laptop, so you punched him and broke his nose."

"It was my brand new laptop." Now he was pouting, his lower lip jutting out. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Your such a dork." I commented. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. "I'm just surprised you had enough guts to punch a guy who is on the hockey team. Gordon is a big guy."

"You don't know how scared I was. Then I saw that I actually hit him and saw the blood. Then I knew what you meant by getting a rush from beating up people."

"I was honestly impressed. I mean of course the hockey team pummeled you soon after…"

"It wasn't so bad." Freddie mumbled, looking down.

"You keep thinking that bad boy. Who was the one who took care of all those cuts and bruises?"

"You." he said under his breath, looking down shamefully.

"Exactly Benson."

"It was worth it, I suppose." He smiled and looked up at my through his hair that hung in front of his eyes.

"Yeah now all the nerds look up to you like some kind of hero."

He laughed wholeheartedly and rolled his brown eyes. I looked past him a moment and noticed that it was completely pouring outside. Looks like another night at the Benson household. So I cuddled into the sheets of the bed and up to Freddie. I might as well as enjoy this because tomorrow the flyers to the dance go up, which means it might be an interesting day.

* * *

**There it is People! Did you like? Hope so...**

**We get to see a little jealousy in Freddie. And what is this? Freddie punched a kid on the hockey team? Yepp! IDK why I made him do that...author manipulation. Nobody calls Fredward Benson a nerd, push him over and break his laptop unless you want to get punched in the nose...unless of course your Sam. Then feel free to torment.**

**What? You thought I was going to make them go together as "just friends"? Heck no! I have to make it more complicated than that. Haha some of you pointed that out in the reviews.**

**Also some people asked this but, I have a question. Do you guys want _more kissing/romantic scenes between Sam and Freddie _or _less_ or is it_ just right_. Feel free to tell me because I could gladly put more kissing in the scenes ;)**

**I have the next few chapters already written so I will probably be posting everyday for the next couple days.**

**You know the drill-Hit me up with a review. I love the ones you guys sent me already! The suggestions are just right, so keep suggesting what you would like to see in future chapters. Or if you want more kissing like stated above. So send me a review! Thanks alot!**

**-fireflies321**


	7. Will You Go to the Dance With Me?

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 6: Will You Go To the Dance With Me? (Freddie's POV):

"I really hope Jared asks me to the dance. I mean we always talk in Geometry class and he is just so nice. I think he keeps hinting that he wants to go out with me but I don't know. I hope he asks me out. Do you think he'll ask me out? Oh should I ask him instead, just in case he's nervous. That way he know I'm interested-"

"Carly!" I exclaimed as my temper was cut short. I stopped to look at her once we were at our lockers. "I know we're best friends in all but save that talk for Sam. I'm only a teenage boy."

"Sorry Freddie, I'm just a little nervous about this dance." Carly smiled ruefully at me. Only now had I noticed the hundreds of neon green flyers all over the school. I shook my head and turned to my locker. Suddenly I felt something hit my lower side and a shooting pain shot through my backside. I turned around to glare at the only person I suspected it to be.

"Kidney shot!" Sam exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Jeez Sam." I retorted as I turned back to my locker and opened it. "Nice to see you too."

"Hey Carls what's up?" Sam ignored me and went over to her best friend.

"Nothing, just stuff."

"Oh of course when the person you really need to talk to get's here, you don't say anything." I said to Carly who just smiled at me, rolling her eyes. Sam looked back at me confused.

"What's he yammering on about?" She asked.

"I was just talking to him about Jared." Carly answered, going to her locker now.

"Jared Harold? The one with the weird growth on his chin?" Sam asked, pointing at her own chin.

"No…" Carly said slightly disturbed "I'm talking about Jared Stein."

"Hot Jared Stein with the sexy brown hair and nice tan?" Sam exclaimed smiling. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah that's the one! I think he's going to ask me to the dance."

"Sweet," Sam paused and pointed at Carly. "he's a hot one."

"Shoosh yeah he is." Carly smiled, getting more excited. I heaved a sigh and slammed my locker.

Sam must have noted my annoyed mood. "Aw is Freddie mad because no one is going to ask him to the dance." I looked down to playfully glare at her.

"Actually," Carly interrupted us. I stopped to look up at Carly. "I heard Madison Biel talking about Freddie this morning in the girls bathroom."

"Madison Biel?" Sam asked, turning to look at Freddie.

"She sits next to me in English class. I helped her on an assignment a couple times." I informed. This time Sam made a grunting noise that only I noticed.

"Isn't she that prissy girl with the fake blonde hair and sprayed on tan?"

"Sam-" Carly started but was cut off by the sound of the bell. "Oh! I have to go. Jared is in my third period class. Wish me luck!"

"Yeah sure." Sam and I said simultaneously to her as she set off toward the steps.

"So Madison Biel, huh?" Sam said cocking an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Carly just said she was talking about me, she didn't say she was going to ask me to the dance."

"Why else would Madison have a reason to talk about you." Sam continued, us heading off to our computer class. "Unless she was talking about how much of a nerd you are."

"Surely that's the case." I said sarcastically. Sam punched my arm rather hard.

"Don't get cocky because Madison thinks your hot stuff."

"I wasn't! I see nothing wrong with this. Madison isn't even my friend. I barely know her."

"Whatever." Sam retorted, looking away. "It doesn't bother me."

"If your going to blame anyone, blame Carly for making us go to this stupid dance in the first place."

We entered the computer class, our teacher ignoring us as we walked toward the back of the lab where we sat next to each other in front of our computer. I set down my backpack and signed onto the computer. I looked back at Sam who had an annoyed look still plastered on her face.

"Your not bothered huh?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, bothered by your big ego." she snapped.

"Sam. Believe me. I could care a less. I don't like Madison." I emphasized each word.

"I believe you. I just don't trust her. She doesn't exactly know about…us." I noted Sam's rare concerned state.

"She probably won't even ask me." I comforted, but I was slightly thrilled by the thought of Sam jealous of another girl who wanted to go to the dance with me. It was so un-Sam like.

Before we could get into a conversation, the teacher began lecturing to us. He gave us a few lessons to work on which consisted of material I already knew by time I was 12 years old. I began to breeze through it. I glanced over at Sam, seeing that she was close to as far as I was. Sam always calls me the tech nerd but the truth was she was a genius at computers too. She just never expresses it.

Class went on the same. Sam had a slightly sour mood until we got into a small fight about whether a tomato is a vegetable or a fruit. I wasn't even sure how we got onto the discussion of it because last I remember we were talking about music. However, it got Sam's mind off of the whole dance thing that seemed to be bothering her more then needed to be.

I sighed relief when that last bell finally let us out. I had an AV meeting after school today, which meant I was meeting Carly and Sam later for smoothies like every Wednesday. I had shoved all my school book back into my messy locker, slammed my locker shut and stood up when I saw slim girl standing in front of me.

I was slightly startled to see someone standing in front of me in the first place, so I jumped back a little. Then I saw who it really was and my heart settled. Then it picked up pace once I knew why she was standing before me. Carly had been right…

"Hey Freddie." Madison said in her quiet, soft voice. She smiled at me, showing a bit of her white teeth. She brushed a bit of long, straightened pale-blonde hair out of her face and smiled wider at me. She looked down a little, looking a tad bit shy. I raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Hi Madison." I fixed my backpack on my shoulder and shoved a hand in my pocket. "What's up?"

"You know about the upcoming dance right?" she asked. I glanced around, my eyes roaming over the hundreds of flyers in the halls.

"Uh yeah, I may have heard it mentioned." I smiled at her. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if your going with someone already." She questioned, looking me right in the eyes. I looked into innocent grey eyes. Something in them made my stomach feel sick. Something's off. For a moment I seriously contemplated saying 'yes' but opposed.

"No, not yet."

"Were you planning on asking someone?"

"Nope."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled again. "Would you like to go with me?"

I smiled falsely and began to nod. "Sure."

"Really?" she questioned, like it wasn't real. I simply nodded my head slightly. "Sweet. See you then Freddie."

Madison flashed me a friendly smile and turned around. I looked after her, her glancing back at me before she exited the school. I wondered how someone like her was even interested in someone like me. Madison was no doubt a pretty girl. She wasn't overly popular but she was friendly popular. She was generally liked by people because she was excessively nice and smart.

Then again how was I with Sam? Sure she was mean and aggressive but you couldn't miss that fact that she was a really beautiful girl. She was out of my limits, but I was just glad to have her. Guys tended to look past her beauty because she was so abrasive. I've grown used to her abusive nature.

At least this whole date thing was out of the way for me. Carly could stop hounding me about it. I hurried off to my AV meeting as fast as I could. I was already late. I couldn't help but let my mind dawn on the fact that Madison had asked me. However, I found my mind wandering more to another question that made my stomach uneasy. Who was going with Sam to the dance?

* * *

**Hello World of Fanfiction!**

**Oh Snap! Freddie's got a date! With the lovely Madison Biel as a matter of fact. It also seems Madison just doesnt sit right with Sam. It could be the fact that Sam hates prissy, nice girls. Except Carly of course. Now the burning question is: who will ask Sam to the dance? Hmm that's a mystery only I know, obviously.**

**Okay so I asked you people on the last chapter if you wanted more kissing. A lot of you said: _Yes_ and a lot of you said:_ it was just fine but if I wanted to add more I could (just don't go overboard_). I will try to add more scenes like that. I promise I will try not to go overboard. For those who have written a seddie fanfic, have you noticed that it can be difficult to write a romance story with Sam and Freddie AND try to keep them in character? It's difficult to the max sometimes. Especially Sam, she's probably my toughest character to write (but my funnest). However they are really fun to write about, no doubt.**

**So write me a review of the chapter. Offer some suggestions (they would be much appreciated) and tell me what you want to see more of or less of...whatever floats your boat! I really love your suggestions and reviews you guys send me. They are amazing and make my day everytime I recieve that little message on my blackberry that says I got a new review. **

**You guys are amazing!**

**-fireflies321**


	8. Maybe I Do Need To Go

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 7: Maybe I do need to go (Sam's POV):

Finally. Off hour. That sweet bell rang throughout the school and I stood up in my seat, hurrying out of my class to meet up with Carly. Freddie unfortunately had some advanced web designing class right now. Fortunately I had this off hour with Carly. I exited the room to see her already waiting for me outside the room. I walked up to her smiling.

"What's shakin' bacon?" I asked as we headed toward the exit of the school. During our off hour of school, Carly and I would head over to this fancy coffee shop just around the corner of the school. None of us drove yet, although Freddie was well on his way next month to owning a car and license.

"Hey Sam." Carly smiled widely as we left school grounds. "Guess what!"

"What?" I questioned, pulling out my phone to text Freddie. Secretly of course.

"I have tons of good news."

"Okay hit me with it."

"Jared asked me to the dance." Carly could barely contain her excitement. She let out a little shrill of joy. I laughed lightly at her prissy behavior. Nothing new though.

"Way to go kiddo." I congratulated her as I peaked at my phone to see that Freddie had texted 'I love you, see you later'to me. I quickly hid it and made a mental note to delete it later. Just in case.

"Yeah also. Freddie got a date too." She added. I looked up at her suddenly. I quickly masked my expression and looked bored.

"Who the desperate chick this time." I retorted, looking through my backpack for my stick of jerky I packed earlier. I tried to seem uninterested but I was all ears. I had a feeling I already knew though.

"Madison Biel, of course." We rounded the corner, seeing the coffee shop in view.

"So she did go through with asking the nub." I said more to myself than anything. I looked at Carly once I found the jerky. I ripped it open and began to bite at it.

I hadn't talked to Freddie much since yesterday afternoon. I didn't go to his house last night and I was late for first period class this morning because I stopped to buy a breakfast burrito. Now I have a detention today after school with Mr. Howard. What else is new?

"Yeah I guess so." Carly commented but began to eye me. I looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know what." She said smiling.

"Could you give me a hint?"

"You need to get a date too." Carly pointed a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. We arrived at the coffee shop called Java Junction. I opened the door, the aroma of coffee beans and vanilla hitting me. I loved it.

The place was like any other coffee place. It was calm with only the sound of a light jazz music and blenders whirling as they whipped up drinks. The place was colored with dark colors of brown, black and maroon and decorated with low lighting and paintings. There were a few people here. Some on laptops at the tables, some reading the paper or magazine on the various couches or a few getting their coffee on the run.

"I think I need to set you up with someone." Carly continued as we stood in line. I looked over at her, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Not again. Last time you did that, you made me go with Gibby. He didn't even want to go with me. It ended up being the worst dance ever." I whined loudly. The person in front of me in line shot me a weird look.

"Fine. Since your too stubborn, how about you give me some idea of who exactly you want to go with." She suggested. I looked at her sideways, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing.

"Alright, as long as you get off my back about this." I snapped. Carly beamed.

We quickly ordered our drinks, and I bought a muffin as well, then proceeded to find a seat at one of the tables in the back. I took a bite of my muffin, hoping to avoid answering Carly's question. She stared at me intently, sipping her mocha iced coffee.

"Well?" Carly pressed. "Give me some names."

I racked my brain for any decent guys who I would go to the dance with. I came up short. Having a boyfriend really changed your views on guys. None of them seemed even remotely interesting. I decided to pick a few guys who I didn't mind.

"How about Carter Anderson." I said before taking a big sip of my caramel frappe. Carter was on the varsity basketball team.

"Good, good." Carly said. I contemplated again, struggling to come up with another name.

"Um, what about Evan Steffen."

"You mean that kid with the brown hair that sits next to you in Geometry who is always sleeping?"

"Yep." I grinned mischievously.

"He's alright." Carly commented, shrugging.

"Ah, I know." I said. "Taylor Riggs."

"Oh hottie!" Carly grinned, leaning forward in her chair.

"No kidding." I grinned, knowing that kid didn't even know I existed. I'd only seen him in the hall a few times.

"Hey, I have him in my English class. You want me to ask him to the dance for you?" Carly asked, her eyes widening in excitement. I looked at her in shock.

"No!" I exclaimed. "He doesn't even know my name."

"So? What's it going to hurt?" She shrugged. "The worst he can say is no."

"Carly…" I whined.

"Please? I'm sure he knows who you are. Everyone knows who you are." She smiled. "Or at least heard stories about you."

"What can I say? Mamas famous." I smirked slyly.

"So you'll let me ask 'em?"

I let out a deep sigh, and slumped forward in defeat.

"Whatever. I mean my life already sucks." I added for dramatic effect. Carly rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"Sam. The dance is Friday and tomorrow is the last day to get a date. You need one, cause we all need to go. I don't want to go to this alone."

"So? Freddie is going." I added. "He'll be there to stalk you like usual."

"He doesn't stalk me. Plus he'll be with Madison the whole time or at least his AV friends."

I stopped. I forgot the whole Madison business. In that case, maybe I do need to go. Just in case the blonde wannabe Barbie tries anything too risky.

"Alright, but I still refuse to have Gibby as a last resort this time."

"No worries, he won't be." Carly assured, smiling that I finally gave in.

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I know this is a filler chapter. It was really short and I even comtemplated putting a flashback in there but I couldnt find a good place to put one. Sorry. Carly and Sam have a little off hour meeting about who Sam is going to the dance with. Just listing off her possible guys ;)**

**I know a lot of you have been giving me some suggestions about who should get jealous. Sam or Freddie. They are good ideas too. I love your reviews. They are amazing. I going to take into account your guys whole idea of the story. **

**Sorry for the lame, just easy going chapter. Next one will be interesting because: (drum roll) you get to find out who goes with Sam! I think, if I remember correctly. Oh well. Off I go. Remember to send me your comment OR suggestions. They are much appreciated and you guys are amazing so far. I love the long reviews! :D**

**-fireflies321**


	9. I Need My Punching Bag

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 8: I Need My Punching Bag (Sam's POV):

I peaked around the corner, my eyes scanning the Shay's apartment door. I listened slightly to hear any kind of movement coming from behind her door. I could only hear the light laughter of Spencer from inside. Then I glanced briefly over at the Benson apartment door. I'm pretty sure Freddie's mom won't come out. I turned back around the corner of the hall and looked at Freddie.

"The coast is clear." I whispered to Freddie as he flashed a half-smile. "Now come here."

I stood up on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I grinned we neared each other in a kiss. He pulled my closer by the waist, his arms wrapping around my torso. I reached up my hand to run it through his tousled brown hair. With that he pushed me up against the wall lightly, deepening the kiss.

My mind began to get so fuzzy that I almost forget to be on red alert, listening for anyone that was coming. I couldn't even concentrate though. He almost pulled away but I grabbed the back of his head and brought my mouth back to his. We were being, what Freddie would call, too risky right now. I didn't care though. When did I ever care?

"Ugh, get a room." I heard suddenly. I yanked away from Freddie and looked to see some guy who lived at the end of the hall glaring at us. He passed us with a bag of groceries making a disgusted noise.

"Up yours buddy." I yelled after him. The man didn't look back though, he just walked faster. Smart guy.

"Sam-" Freddie started, nearly out of breath. I looked back at him only to see he was smiling.

"Alright lover boy, you know the drill."

"Yep. I go home and you go to Carly's."

"Right. Then come over in 10 minutes like usual."

"You got it." He smiled again. I leaned up to kiss him one last time. We fixed ourselves, smoothing out our hair and clothing. Freddie walked to his apartment, looking back at me before going in.

"Fredward Benson! Where were you!" I heard his psychotic mom yell.

"Mom, calm down!" I faintly heard him yell back before a slamming door was heard soon after. I shook my head and laughed. I walked up to Carly's apartment door, simply walking in without knocking like usual.

"Sup People!" I yelled to them. Spencer was in the kitchen, tons of fruit, juice and ice cream sitting on the kitchen table in front of him. He was shoving all sorts of things in a blender and attempting to blend them. Carly was at her computer ignoring him like usual.

"Hey Sam." Carly answered, waving over she shoulder.

"Sup Kiddo!" Spencer called over the loud blending noise. I furrowed my eyebrows and smiled at him.

"Hey Spence!" I yelled back. "Whatcha doing?"

He didn't hear me over the loud noise so I walked over to Carly, standing behind her to see what she was doing. She was on her SplashFace page, updating it.

"Him and Socko had a bet about who could make the best smoothie. He's making me test all of them." She answered rolling her eyes. Only now did I notice the many empty (and some full) cups of smoothies in front of her. I nodded, grabbing for one that was full. I lifted it to my mouth, the thick mixture running into my mouth. I immediately gagged on it.

"What is this? It's horrible." I said looking at it in disgust. Carly turned to look at me.

"I don't know. I said the same thing." Carly smiled. "I don't think I want to know to be honest."

I set down the cup and wiped my mouth, running to refrigerator to grab an emergency cream soda. I popped it open, it fizzing all over. I took a quick swig and swished it around my mouth to get the horrible taste out of my mouth. I strolled over to the couch, plopping down. Carly got off the computer and followed me.

"So what's new?" I asked in a normal voice when Spencer's blending died down.

"Well I asked those guys out for you."

"All of them?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"I thought you were only asking out Taylor Riggs."

"I was, but I decided to ask all the guys you talked about out." She answered innocently. I groaned and took another drink of my soda.

"So what's the damage?" I sat forward on the couch, picking at a bowl of grapes in front of us.

"Alright. Well Carter Anderson said that he had a girlfriend right now that he was taking."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Then I asked Evan Steffen." Carly said making a face. "I could barely get him to pay attention to me long enough to ask. When he did, he said dances weren't his thing and he wasn't going."

"Did you ask him during Geometry?"

"Yeah why."

"He always falls asleep during that class and you don't interrupt him when he sleeps."

"I see. Anyway I asked Taylor Riggs last." Carly pursed her lips and stared at me.

"And…" I said eagerly. "What did he say? Spit it out."

"He said that Rebecca Bercawitz already asked him."

"Rebecca Bercawitz-" I growled. Another ditzy girl I hated with all my guts.

"But! He did say if you would have asked him sooner, he would have said yes."

"So? Who cares about what would have happened." I said, but then smiled slyly. "I guess I don't have a date to this dance. I guess I'm not going. Ah that's too bad." I said in fake disappointment.

"Oh no your going. I got someone else to go with you." She smiled but I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. I looked at her sideways and cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Carly…who did you get?" I asked slowly, watching her facial expression change to a pleading, innocent state.

"You know him and he's really fun." she offered, saying it more as a questioned.

"Who. Did. You. Get." I asked slowly, emphasizing each word.

"Okay hear me out first. I was in the process of asking Taylor out for you, but when he declined, someone else sort of heard our conversation. Then he offered to take you. I had to say yes."

"Carly Shay. Who is it." My temper was slowly rising.

"Okay fine." she paused, pressing her lips together tightly. "I got you Reuben!"

I stared at her in disbelief. My eyes must of shown the fury in them because Carly backed up slowly from me. My hands curled tightly into fist and gritted my teeth together. I needed to punch something badly. I found myself saying the same words I did a couple years back.

"You set me up with _Reuben_?" I screeched, standing up. Carly coward into the sofa, looking a lot like Freddie back in the old days.

"I had to. It was the last day to ask anyone and he was offering. I just took the deal, Sam. I wasn't really thinking."

"How did you understand anything he was saying? Maybe he wasn't even asking me to the dance!" Reuben was a big bowl of random. All that came out of his mouth was a blob of random words that meant nothing in particular. He'd once called me his raspberry soccer ball. I don't even know what that means!

"Gibby was there. He translated the whole thing." her voice shook.

"Ugh. Reuben is worse than Gibby! You should have just stuck me with Gibby" I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to calm myself down. I was failing dramatically.

"Gibby's taking Tasha-"

"Sam! Want to try this smoothie?" Spencer yelled from behind me, interrupting his little sister. I looked back at him and roughly grabbed the cup out of his hands. I sipped it and was surprised by the good taste.

"Your lucky." was all I said. If it had tasted like the last one, I would have no doubt dumped the whole drink on his head to calm myself down. I sat down next to Carly, still fuming. Then right on time, my perfect punching bag came walking in. Carly jumped up and smiled ruefully at Freddie. She grabbed Freddie's hand and drug him over to the couch.

"Here Freddie. Sit next to Sam." Carly laughed nervously and pushed him next to me, trying to distance herself from me. She was a smart girl.

"What? Why-"He protested, Freddie turned to give me an odd look, wondering what was going on. "Sam?"

What I wanted to do was clutch his shirt and cry into it. Well not really cry but complain and complain until I couldn't get anymore words out. That's how it usually was when I was upset. However I settled for punching him in the arm. Hard.

He winced and grabbed his arm, closing his eyes. He tried not to show his pain but failed miserably. I grinned, feeling a bit better. Carly was looking at us oddly and glancing at Freddie sympathetically.

"What was that for!" he questioned, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I needed to let out my anger on someone." I said getting up to throw away my empty bottle of cream soda. "Thanks Fredward."

"What is she angry for now?" I heard him ask Carly.

"I set her up with Reuben for the dance this Friday." I gritted my teeth as I walked back to the living room and sitting next to Freddie again. He looked over at me in disbelief, a hint of smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"Reuben?" he said raising his eyebrows. Then he began to laugh. I whipped my head around to glare at him. I grabbed the collar of his dark blue polo and roughly pulled him face to face with me. His eyes widened slightly and I could see the fear in his eyes. However I also saw the concern there as well.

"Don't test me Benson."

"Sam. Don't take it out on him." I heard Carly scold beside me. I forgot that she had been there. I loosened the grip on his collar and let him go. He fixed his collar and sat back. There you have it folks the only boy I can beat to a pulp and then continue to sit next to me like nothing happened. That's devotion my friend. Exactly why I keep him around.

"Sam, I'm sorry I set you up with Reuben. It can't be that bad though."

"Not that bad? I can't understand a word that little nub says." Freddie let another laugh escape but immediately tried to disguise it with a cough when I looked at him.

"Gibby can translate."

"Oh just flippin great." I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Now I have to hang out with both Gibby _and _Reuben. My life it over."

"I can't help that Carter, Even and Taylor all have dates already."

"Carter? Carter Anderson?" Freddie questioned looking at me. "You know he's has a girlfriend right?"

"That's for the update fudge face." I snapped back. He pulled up his hands in surrender. I didn't mean to be so mean to him but how can I help it? I mean Reuben? He probably thinks I like him or something. I thought I was done with Reuben forever when I yelled nonsense at him on our first "date" at the Cheesecake Warehouse. Just freaking fabulous.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**Did we not see this coming? Rueben as Sam's date. Haha, I'm sorry I know it was sort of obvious but I really wanted to try the Rueben character out. Plus I know someone who is sort of like him. Always saying stuff that never makes sense, I think it should be fun. I hoped you like it though! I enjoyed writing it. Please review and give me suggestions for future chapter. You guys are amazing! I love the reviews, they make my day :D**

**-fireflies321**


	10. I Don't Get Jealous

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 9: I Don't Get Jealous (Sam's POV):

"Why! Why! Why!" I punched at Freddie's wall repeatedly.

"Sam-"

"No! Don't 'Sam' me." I interrupted him. "This is horrible."

I grabbed for his pillow and screamed into it. I was glad Freddie's mom wasn't home from work yet. Freddie, who had been laying on his bed reading another technology magazine, sat up. I threw his pillow back on the bed and pouted in silence.

"Listen, I know you don't like Rueben that much-"

"-I hate him."

"Okay you _really_ don't like Rueben, but it is just one night."

"Yeah, you and Carly can keep on saying that, but it isn't fair. Carly bags a tall, tanned, hottie for her date and you get asked out by Barbie herself."

"Barbie?"

"You know what I mean. Look at her. She had the fake blonde hair, long legs and corny, prefect smile. She's so…plastic."

Freddie grinned at me, setting down his magazine. "Do I see a hint of the green-eyed monster?"

I quickly launched myself at Freddie, tackling him on his bed. He struggled under me for a moment before stopping and letting me hold him in place. My hair fell as a curtain around my face as I looked down on him. His wide, brown eyes stared at me.

"Let's get something straight Benson. I do not-repeat-_do not _get jealous." I retorted in a harsh voice. He nodded slowly, fear striking his eyes. I loosened my grip slightly, then suddenly felt myself being struggled against. Before I knew it, me and Freddie switched places. He looked down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Man that gym is working for you, isn't it?" I asked, somewhat impressed.

"I guess it has." he smirked again. However, I quickly pushed him off me and tackled him onto the floor of his bedroom. I sat on his stomach and held down his wrist in a death grip. He struggled but soon gave up with a sigh.

"Still no match for mama though." I said smugly before leaning down to kiss his pouting lips. I got up and plopped onto his bed, sitting exactly where he had and lifting up his magazine he'd been reading. He got up to, smoothing out his hair and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You took me by surprise." He mumbled.

I scoffed loudly and turned the page of his magazine. "Whatever sizzles your bacon, boy." I glanced over the page of the magazine, finding myself bored with the words and pictures in front of me. Who honestly cared about a gaming laptop with Intel Core 2 Quad processor for 2,000 dollars? Apparently nerds do. "How can you read this junk? God help me if you ever buy one of these."

I tossed the magazine at him and he glanced at it. He let out a laugh. "No, sorry. I'm not a gamer."

"Thank God." I mumbled, laying down and resting my hands behind my head. Freddie crawled across the bed to lay beside me. We both stared at the ceiling in silence, laying side by side. There was something humble about the whole situation.

"Do you ever wonder if it would just be easier if we told everyone." Freddie asked, breaking the silence. After a moment, when I didn't answer, he looked over at me.

"Yes." I answered simply. Of course I thought about it. I'd imagined what it would be like, what people would say, how easy it would be. Of course the thrill of the secret would be gone but I could easily live without it. I already had enough thrills in my life. That's just how I lived life already.

Freddie didn't further add to the small exchange. I soon felt myself getting tired under the dark lights and soft sounds of Freddie breathing and the rain hitting the window. That's why I loved Seattle. The rain. It was all so calming and I was incredibly comfortable. Within minutes I felt myself drifting off and loosing consciousness. I let my eyes close and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"I don't see how it's that dire of a situation." I answered Carly, looking up from my breakfast burrito.

"It's a serious situation."

"How is your shoes not matching your outfit a serious situation."

"I'm sorry but I want this dance to be special. I really like Jared. We might even date after this."

"I really doubt that your shoes not matching your outfit is going to determine whether Jared is going to ask you out or not."

"Sam." She scolded for a second, resting her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my burrito. "Your crankier then normal today." She poked at me.

"You would too if you had to go to the dance with Reuben." I mocked. Tonight was the night of the dance and I was not looking forward to it at all.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" She asked in a motherly tone. "Who knows, you might actually enjoy it. Then you and Reuben will run off into the sunset, happy and kissing and-"

"If you weren't my best friend I would punch you in the mouth." I snapped. "There is no way in a million years that would ever happen."

"I'm just kidding." Carly laughed and checked something on her phone. "You are still coming over tonight right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." She said truthfully. "I'm going to give you a make-over."

"Oh no your not." I protested immediately. "Not way in hell am I dressing up all nice for Reuben."

"Oh come on Sam. It's a dance. You have to dress up all nice." I began to argue but she quickly interrupted me. "Please, for me?"

"That works with Freddie but not for me." I complained but finally gave in when she looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine! You can dress me up all fancy tonight."

"Yay!" She cheered slightly.

"You owe me big time for this Shay."

"Owe you for what?" I heard Freddie say, looking down at his phone as he approached us.

"I'm dressing Sam up for the dance tonight."

Freddie stopped and looked me up and down, pursing his lips. I almost expected him to crack a joke. However, "Interesting," was all he replied with. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Freddie!" I heard a high pitched girl say from behind me. Freddie and I turned simultaneously toward the noise. I wrinkled my nose as Madison stood at her locker, motioning Freddie over to her. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at us and shrugged before walking over to her. I watched him closely before someone else interrupted me.

"There's my sequenced rose bundle." I froze in place, not wanting to look at the kid who matched the annoying voice. I turned slowly, coming face to face with Reuben. I pushed him away, wanting as much distance between us as possible.

"What do you want." I demanded, seeing Gibby right beside him.

"Sheesh just because the lions out of the box doesn't mean the turtle doesn't stay in the bag."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

"He want's to know what the matter is." Gibby enlightened. I was still trying to figure out how what Rueben said was even closely related to what Gibby said.

"Nothing, just get to the point."

"So will the purple baseball bat be ready to sing during chowder time?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Gibby, waiting for a translation.

"He wants to know if he's coming to pick you up at your place."

"Oh no need, I'll just meet you there-"

"Reuben, you can just come by my place before the dance." Carly quickly informed. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What? No-"

"Yes, Spencer wants to take pictures with our dates and Reuben needs to be there with you"

"But-" I began but Carly gave me a look. "Fine, Rueben you can just come by Carly's place. We'll all go…together." I swallowed hard, hating every moment of this. If I couldn't handle him now, how would I handle him at the dance?

"Sweet, I can't wait to juggle shoes with my raspberry soccer ball."

Gibby opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand in front of his face to stop him.

"I don't even want to know." Gibby shrugged and walked away with Reuben. I turned to see Freddie smile at Madison before walking back to us. His smiled disappeared and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Freddie, how's it going with Madison." Carly asked.

"I told her that you wanted her to come over for pictures and she said she'd be happy to."

"Great! Now we all have dates for tonight." Carly beamed. She slung her arms around me and Freddie, grinning between us. "This is going to be a great night. I can't wait!"

Freddie and I laughed nervously, nodded our heads and exchanged a glance between each other. How come I have a feeling this night wasn't going to run so smoothly?

* * *

**Hola! Como estas? Hah I barely remember what that means. I've only taken two spanish classes in my lifetime :P **

**Anyway, sorry for not posting yesterday. It was a hectic day and I was _busy_ (*cough* going to the amusment park *cough*) and also I needed to tweak this chapter. I hope you liked it. We get our first interaction with Rueben. Just for the record, to write his dialogue, I simply look around my room and think of random words. Thus you have Ruebens random sentences. That kid cracks me up. You also see another Freddie/Sam secret meeting. I know a couple of reviews said they liked them. Thanks for that :D**

**Sam swears she isnt jealous...hmm. Oh and by the way, I know Carly might seem a bit ditzy in the chapter at the part where she is worrying about her shoes matching her outfit but I assure that was not my intentions. I, sometimes being a girly girl at times, sometimes worry about my shoes matching my outfit at parties and dances. So to me that's just how some girls are. Sam just happens not to care, or rather not care what Rueben thinks. I would like to think she would care if she were going with Freddie...unfortunetely she's not. Mwuhahaha. **

**Oh what is this? All the dates are coming over for pictures before the dance? That would mean *le gasp* Madison and Sam in the same room as well as Rueben and Freddie in the same room. Oh no what shall happen? Maybe nothing at all. Maybe something. Who knows (besides me)? Sometimes I wonder if Carly is truly evil herself. I mean making everyone come to her house? Sam's already unhappy about being with Rueben at the dance now he has to come to Carly's house before? Oh jeez.**

**My last note: I know quite a deal about computers, however somethings are out of my knowledge. Like Gaming computers...yeah when Sam reads Freddie's magazine and she names that computer...I had to look that up on Best Buy's website. So if it doesnt make sense...Please don't blame me. Haha, well this authors note is rather long, but I had a lot to say. So leave a review (I appreciate them greatly) and leave a suggestion if you can. Please and Thank you!**

**-fireflies321**


	11. Getting Prepared

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting Prepared: (Freddie's POV)

"I just want to let you know," I paused for dramatic effect. "that no matter what happens tonight. I still love you."

I looked at Sam to find her looking at me with a bored expression plastered on her face. She scoffed and flicked me on the forehead.

"We're just going to a dance, not fighting for our lives." She stated, clearly annoyed. "Besides what could possibly happen?"

"I don't know. Reuben could happen." I said casually running my fingers along the tabletop of my kitchen counter. Sam laughed at this. I peaked up at her, trying to hide my concern.

Although I had been telling Sam to calm down about the dance, I was a little concerned myself. Reuben wasn't exactly my friend, he was too annoying to sit and listen to. I don't know how Gibby does it. Then again Gibby was an odd soul, who happened to enjoy taking off his shirt. Sometimes I wonder if Sam's right, maybe he is a mermaid.

Anyway, Reuben had a crush on Sam, and it had been noted the first time he saw her. He spat random words at her, asking her out before. Of course none of us knew what exactly he was saying (except Gibby). Truth was, I kept pointing at Sam for being jealous when I really should have been pointing at the mirror. I hated to admit it, but I had tended to be a jealous person. I faintly remember days of being jealous of Carly's boyfriends and crushes.

Of course Sam wasn't jealous of Madison. I knew I had only been poking fun at her. She just hated Madison in general. Sam hates everyone who is prissy, smart, overly nice, popular and so on. Except Carly. Somehow she handled Carly, which is still a mystery to me. Sam just didn't seem like the jealous type. It wasn't like her to be.

"Like Reuben is going to do anything." Sam continued. "It's not like I'm going to let him do anything anyway."

"Yeah, your right." I tried calming myself. She was right, Sam was capable of taking down someone who dare pull a wrong move on her. She'd done it to me before. Note to self: never kiss Sam when she doesn't want to be or don't touch her where she doesn't allow to be touched. I think my stomach still hurts from being kneed in it.

"Were you honestly worried." Sam asked, taking a swig of Peppy Cola that she stole from my fridge.

"No." I lied. She looked at me, questioningly.

"Whatever you say." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shouldn't you be heading over for Carly's for your make-over?" I grumbled, rounding the counter to grab my phone. She spun around the chair to look at me.

"Oh yeah." she groaned and jumped down from the chair. I still had to get ready for the dance as well. Madison was coming over to Carly's house for pictures later, so I needed to hurry.

"It's already 6:00." I reminded, looking at the clock on my phone.

"I know, can you come with me?" She whined, clutching at my shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not coming with you while you get a make-over."

"Oh come on, Carly won't go so over dramatic if your there."

"No Sam. Besides I have to get ready too."

She looks me up and down. "Why? Just go as you are."

I glance down at my old Cuttlefish band t-shirt and worn jeans. "Just go to Carly's" I say, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Okay, mom." she mocks but smiles. I roll my eyes, leading her to my front door.

* * *

****(SAM'S POV)****

"Wait! Just let me grab my-" I said as I was pushed out the door. I was trying to stall as much as possible, but Freddie wasn't having it.

"Go Sam." Freddie demanded. I stuck my tongue out at him as he slammed the door shut. Sometimes I want to hurt that kid badly. I grumbled and crossed my arms before turning around to see Spencer staring at me.

"Oh, hey Spence." I said slowly, avoiding his odd looks. I smiled up at him innocently.

"Hey Sam." he said, adjusting the grocery bag in his hands. "What were you doing at Freddie's place?"

"Uh you know, just went to go get some…stuff." I said as if it were more of a question. "Is Carly home?"

He looked at me funny before turning to go inside his apartment. "Yeah she should be upstairs. Are you alright? You look a little frightened."

"Just scared because Carls is giving me a stupid makeover." I laughed nervously, hoping he would buy it.

"I see. She's probably in her room, waiting."

"Well I best be on my way up." I grinned and walked past him. "Later." I sprinted up the stairs, ready to endure my ultimate torture. I made my way to the floor that had Carly's bedroom. I walked down the hall and knocked on her door that was closed. She had a giant poster of David Archuleta plastered on the front. Carly's door ripped open.

"Hey Sam, just in time." Carly smiled and pulled my in. She already had her own hair and make-up done.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." I said sarcastically before flopping onto her pink bed set. I stared at the ceiling a moment before sitting up Indian style.

"Okay Sam, are you ready for me to dress you up all fancy." Carly replied in a funny voice. I smiled.

"I'm your doll." I answered, getting up to sit at the chair in front of her vanity mirror.

"I'm going to make you so beautiful that Reuben won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." She said grinning behind me in the mirror. I shot her a glare.

"In that case, I'm not doing this." I began to get up. She forced me down with her hand on my shoulder. I plopped on the chair and made and _oof_ noise. Crossing my arms over my chest, I pouted.

"Fine you'll be so gorgeous that even Freddie will look at you differently." I looked at her funny, finding the comment rather weird. It was almost like… No. I'm just paranoid.

"I don't know if that's better or worse." I grumbled. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm just going to make you really pretty so shut up and cooperate." She ordered, attempting to sound threatening. She failed and instead sounded like an innocent kitten attempting to sound like a lion. Not happening.

She began working on my make-up, dolling me up with foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and blush. I wrinkled my nose at all of it, but was generally surprised by how she made my blue eyes pop with the eye shadow. She'd decorated my eyes with a smoky black color that made my eyes more dramatic. I had to admit (to only myself) that I was impressed.

She then curled my hair more and straightened my bangs. It didn't take long considering I already had my hair curly. She just fixed it up a little. Then she brought me over to her bed so we could find the perfect outfit for me. I just rolled my eyes at this and let her do all the deciding while I texted Freddie.

"Does this look good?" I heard Carly faintly ask. I nodded my head absently, absorbed in typing a text to Freddie. "Sam…Sam!"

"What?" I asked, looking up now. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding an outfit. "Oh that's pretty." I pointed out and went back to texting.

"Do you want to wear this?" she asked, looking at me. I looked at the outfit she held. It was a jean mini skirt, black leggings with a few holes for added statement and a dark purple dressy tank top. I looked it over and decided it was alright enough to wear to a dance. I nodded.

"Yeah I'd wear it."

"Good." Carly commented and looked at me oddly. "Who you texting anyway?"

"Freddie," I answered automatically. I paused, hoping she wouldn't think to much of it. Carly knew that neither Freddie or I texted, talked on the phone or hung out alone with each other. From what she knew anyway, of course we did those things now. Secretly that is.

She shot me a weird look before setting the clothes on the bed. I pretended to be interested in the fabric of the clothing. "and other people." I quickly added when she looked at me oddly.

"Are you really that bored that you would text Freddie?" she asked.

"A little." I admitted innocently. She smiled, scoffed and threw my outfit at me.

"Just go put these on." she grinned. I rolled my eyes, gathering the clothes and heading down the hall to her bathroom.

* * *

**Hey, Hello, Hi! What's up People?**

**Wow is it just me or does it feel like it's taking forever for them to go to the dance? Don't worry one more random chapter after this and then the chapter after that will be the beginning of the dance. I know it feels like it's taking super long but I'm sorry. Okay well let's do the usual breakdown of this chapter! Begin!**

**So Freddie is a little concerned of Rueben at this point. Hmm jealous maybe? Haha and don't ask about Freddie's line at the beginning about "no matter what happens tonight, I still love you." I don't exactly know where that came from, it's mostly meant to be a joke. Which of course Sam doesnt find that funny. Poor Freddie's forehead. Then of course she get's kicked out of Freddie's place and *gasp* Spencer sees her! Another slip up. For the record, Carly reminds me a lot of my best friend so that's kind of how I portray her as. She's forcing Sam to get all dolled up. And the line "You'll be so gorgeous that even Freddie will look at you differently" doesnt mean that Carly knows anything. It's just that in Carly's eyes Freddie is too busy yelling at Sam that he doesnt notice what she really looks like (however thats not the case, obviously) so she made that small comment. **

**On a different note, I am pretty much stoked right now. I found out yesterday that my favorite book is going to be made into a movie. Have any of you read _The Hunger Games_? I love that book and I can't wait to see the movie. Unfortuntely it doesnt come out until 2011. It seems to far away! But yeah pretty much excited. But anyway you know the usual. Leave me a review (or suggestion about the story) and tell me your thoughts. You guys are amazing! And _CooShyRee_... I am happy that I sort of converted you to a seddie fan. That comment really made my day. Haha the rest of your are awesome too! Thanks soo much!**

**-fireflies.**


	12. Heels Aren't My Thing

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 11: Heels Aren't My Thing (_Freddie's POV_):**

I knocked on the door. "Hello anyone home?" I opened the door and stepped into the familiar apartment. "Oops already in."

I stood in the doorway and closed the door slowly behind me, looking at the mess in front of me. Spencer was standing in front of the couch, looking all over the place for something. He grabbed for the cushions of the couch, ripping them off and tossing them. He let out an annoyed sighed when, what he was looking for, wasn't there.

Spencer stopped and only now noticed that I had been standing there. He pushed his long hair out of his face and smiled at me. I wonder if I could grow long hair like his…Nah.

"Hey Freddo."

"Why." I stated, ignoring his comment and focusing on why he had went through his apartment like a tornado. I motioned to everything with my hand. Spencer let out a gruff sigh.

"I'm trying to find my digital camera but I can't seem to find it to save my life."

"Why would it be in the couch?" I questioned, smiling slightly.

"You never know. Yesterday I found my Pear Pod in the fridge."

"Hmm." I smiled and walked over to the kitchen island, sitting at the computer. "You can use one of my cameras." I offered. I owned at least three.

"Nah it's alright. I really need to find this because know if I don't find it now, I'll never get around to finding it again."

"Okay Spencer, but if you need one just ask."

"Get it, got it, good." he called, looking in each drawer of the kitchen. I shook my head, checking my phone for the time. We had at least a half hour before the dance started. Where were the girls? Where were Reuben and Jared? I looked down at my attire, wondering if I had jumped to fast to get dressed. I had on a pair of dark jeans, a white button up shirt (with the sleeves rolled up) and a regular black tie.

My thought were interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced over at Spencer who was busily cluttering stuff around the stairs, still looking for the camera. I sighed, jumping off the stool to answer the door. I turned the knob, swinging the door open to see Reuben standing in the doorway. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey where's my polka dotted tiger train?" Reuben asked, brushing past me into the apartment.

"You mean Sam?" I asked lazily. He nodded and that was possibly the only thing I could understand, coming from Rueben. "She's upstairs still getting ready for the dance with Carly."

"Man, those guys know how to hop on a truck more then a grasshopper on a French fry."

I just stared at him a moment before turning around to fix the cushions on the couch. I sat down and Reuben followed me.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash behind me and I whipped my head around to look. Spencer had knocked over some sculpture that had been setting on the floor. He looked at it guiltily as if he could feel it's pain. Then he glanced up at me. I cocked and eyebrow and grinned.

"I can fix this!" Then he picked it up and it broke. "Later."

"You know how to ground beef better then a barber on a hot Sunday." Rueben interrupted, looking at Spencer. Spencer stopped and stared at the strange kid before him. Then he began to laugh.

"Yeah I suppose. I'm always breaking stuff. It's kind of a bad luck thing." Spencer replied to Reuben. My jaw dropped and I looked between them. Spencer understood him? How? You must have to have an imagination and childishness like Spence to understand. I shook my head again in disbelief.

"Sometimes I hang chickens more then I can walk on a rocky couch." Rueben replied, shaking his head.

"Hah! True, but sometimes that just happens." Spencer answered, brushing the broken sculpture off to the side. I threw my hands up in exasperation. How is Spencer translating all of this?

"Spencer? Your camera?" I asked, not wanting to hear anymore of this talk.

"Oh of course. Thanks Freddie." He rushed all around and finally looked down the hall. "I'm going to go look in my room again."

It was silent a moment, only hearing the sounds of Spencer, moving things around faintly in his room. I looked down at my hands, fumbling with them. Reuben sat next to me, looking off in space. I really wondered what went through that kids head.

Finally the doorbell broke the slightly awkward silence. I looked over a Rueben a moment before getting up to answer the door. I peaked through the peep hole to see exactly who it was. I saw light brown hair and unnaturally tan skin. I sighed before opening the door to Jared.

"Hey. Your Freddie right?" he asked. I nodded, looking him up and down. I scrutinized him a moment before letting him in. I wonder what Sam and Carly see in him.

"Carly should be down here soon." I said walking past the couch to grab a water.

"Cool." was all he said before sitting down next to Rueben. Rueben took one look at Jared.

"Wow you could blind a dog better that an ice cream on the moon." Rueben made a face, shaking his head. I couldn't tell if he was complementing him or insulting him. Maybe he was just saying words just to simply say words.

"Uh. Thanks?" Jared said awkwardly, scooting away from Rueben slightly. Jared shot me a look.

I shrugged. "Don't worry. I don't know what he said either. Actually, pretty much none of us ever know what he says." I laughed at the thought, before absently eating a peanut from a bowl on the kitchen counter. Carly always had random bowls of some sort of food sitting out for us to eat. It was mostly for Sam's sake.

"I found it!" I heard from the bedroom. Jared jumped visibly from the sudden noise.

"Your camera?" I called back.

"That too!" Spencer screamed. I furrowed my eyebrow, wondering what else Spencer could've possibly found. On second thought I really didn't want to know.

Spencer came running out and over to me. He held a small, black digital camera in his hands. He examined it, walking over to me. The camera flashed in his hands and he nearly dropped it. He fumbled before holding it safely in his hands.

"Hey, that's a cool picture of our shoes." Spencer admired. I shook my head and laughed. I was suddenly concerned with Spencer's ability to take a decent picture of all of us. Spencer then turned to look behind him and caught a sight of Carly's date. "Hmm, so your Jared. My little sister's date."

"That's me." Jared smiled and stood up. He held out his hands to shake Spencer's hand. He stared at Jared's hand for a moment, then he finally grabbed it to shake.

"You be good to her." Spencer warned, smiling. Carly was sure lucky to have such a cool older brother. All I had was a psychotic mom who is too overprotective and an aggressive girlfriend whom nobody knows about. I grinned before hearing a noise from upstairs. It sounded like shouting and arguing.

I walked around the island of the kitchen to sit at one of the red stools in front of the computer. Spencer and Jared looked in the direction of the stairs and Rueben just stared at the ceiling. What is up with him?

"Okay we're ready!" Carly called. Spencer smiled and headed toward the stairs, his camera ready. More arguing. "Well I'm ready anyway!"

Foot steps were heard descending the stairs. Then I saw Carly. I grinned at one of my best friends. She had her dark brown hair curled slightly. Not quite as dramatic as Sam wore hers but softer. She wore a frilly black skirt and light pink tank-top of some sort. I saw Jared grin wildly at her, itching to walk over to her. I smiled again, but wondering where Sam was.

"Hey." Carly said as Jared walked over to her. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." smile. "You look beautiful yourself."

"Okay we're all super attractive here." Spencer retorted. "Where is Sam?"

"She refuses to come downstairs." Carly frowned and rolled her eyes. Jared put his arm around her waist. I cocked an eyebrow, concerned about Sam.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She won't wear the heels I gave her." she answered, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Sounds like something Sam would do. "I don't know why she's throwing such a fit."

"So how are we supposed to do pictures?" Spencer asked, holding up his camera. "Poor Rueben won't have a date either."

"Oh no, she is going to come down. I just need someone to go up and talk to her." On cue, everyone looked away, seeming interested in something else. I looked down at the bowl of peanuts. "Oh come on! Spencer?" She asked her older brother. He shook his head wildly, his long hair flopping.

"No way. Sam's sort of scary when she's unhappy." He had a point. Carly sighed annoyance. Then she looked at me and smiled genuinely. I was already shaking my head.

"Please Freddie." Carly pleaded, walking toward me.

"No way." Carly released her puppy dog eyes. "I already make Sam mad for just existing. I might not make it out alive."

"Please Freddie, you're her friend." I opened my mouth to protest. "Yes, you guys are friends." Yeah more than friends. However I grumbled and jumped off the stool.

"Fine. I'll go up." I walked to the staircase and jogged up to the small flight of stairs to see what Sam's problem could possibly be.

"Thanks Freddie." Carly called.

"Whatever, you owe me." I answered back. I heard her laugh.

I walked down the hallway to Carly's room, rolling my eyes at the giant David Archuleta poster. I rapped my fist on the closed bedroom door. There was a small movement from inside.

"I'm not coming out Carly." Sam called from inside. I smiled at her stubborn attitude.

"It's not Carly." I answered. I heard another movement, the door unlocking and then I was suddenly yanked into the room. I rarely have been in Carly's room before. It was all decorated in band posters and male actors who Carly and Sam described as "steaming hot", pictures everywhere of me, Sam, Carly, Spencer and clothing lay all over the floor.

Sam slammed the door after me and locked it again. "So she sent you up."

"Surprise, surprise." I mumbled and turned to take a good look at her. I was generally surprised. Her make-up was done more dramatic than usual, her hair curled like usual and she wore a skirt and purple tank-top. "You look hot." was all I said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha." she said sarcastically, punching me in the shoulder before sitting on Carly's bed. I looked at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So why are you causing a big hype now?" I asked. Sam sighed and help up a pair of black high heels. "Ah." was all I said, already knowing her problem.

"Exactly. You would think that Carly would know by now that I don't wear heels." She retorted, throwing the shoes across the room, back into Carly's closet.

"So just wear your sneakers." I answered simply. She looked up at me.

"See you understand," she pouted silently. I smiled before sitting next to her. "but she doesn't."

"How about this. If you come downstairs, then you can wear your sneakers." I reassured like she was a five year old. I put my arm lightly around her. She nodded silently. I released her and bent over to pick up her scruffy, old high-top sneakers. I handed them to her and she grabbed them quickly. She shoved her foot into each sneaker and smiled up at me. "Was that so difficult?"

"Only Carly knows how to make it difficult." she mumbled and got up. "She said sneakers would throw off my nice outfit."

"Well I still think you look beautiful." I smiled honestly. I was just happy that I succeeded in calming her down and managed not to die in the process.

"Well I still think you a corny nub…" then she looked me up and down. "who doesn't look half bad."

"Thanks." I questioned, her sort of compliment. "I think."

"We should probably go." She said, suddenly grabbing me by the tie and yanking me to lead her. Sam pulled the door open, me stumbling after her down the hall . "I want to get this whole dance thing over as soon as possible."

* * *

**Hallo! Wie geht es Ihnen? Hmm some German to kick off the day...**

**Break down time: **

**Rueben and Freddie, in the same room! Good so far... I just have to say for the record, writing the random sentences for Rueben is actually really hard. I didnt think it would, but it is! I laugh at Spencer. He is my favorite character on iCarly. (Gibby is my second, especially after iPsycho...Go Gibby!). Of course Spencer would loose his camera. Poor Spence. And what is this? Spencer understands Rueben? Of course... Oh then Jared arrives...he's not a half bad person right? Nice enough. Then finally the girls present themselves for the dance...well Carly does anyway. Sam's missing...all because of the shoe malfuntion again. So who else to go up and get Sam but Freddie. Also I realize I allowed a little fluff to get by when Freddie called Sam beautiful, I tried to keep it in character. To me that's Freddie being in character cause he's a nice guy. He's the kind of guy who would open a door for a girl or pull out her chair to let her sit. That's class my friend ;) and Freddie Benson has loads of class...since he's...you know...classy and such...and I'll stop talking.**

**Whooo hooo! Next chapter begins the dance! Maybe...I havent exactly finished writing it yet. We'll have to see I guess. So I'm pretty much thinking that you guys are super duper awesome and I love your reviews so much. I'll stop gushing now and go on with saying the usual: Leave your review or suggestion! They are much appreicated! :D**

**-fireflies321**


	13. I Hate Pictures

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

Chapter 12: I Hate Pictures

**(_SAM'S POV_)**

"Finally." Carly said, her hands on her hips. I followed Freddie down the steps, everyone looking at us. "Sam! I told you not to wear your sneakers."

"Well Freddie said I could." I protested. Freddie shot me a look.

"Freddie…I already told her she should wear the heels." Freddie shrugged, then flinched when Carly smacked him lightly on the arm.

"I didn't know." he argued with her. "Besides I don't see the big deal, they're just shoes."

"Exactly." I piped in, gesturing to Freddie. "That's what I said."

"Whatever, they'll just have to do." Carly pouted. I saw Jared approach her, wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips. Something pulled in my heart and I glanced at Freddie, who was already looking at me. He rolled his eyes at the new couple. I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright well let's take some pictures." Spencer interrupted, with slight annoyance in his voice. He ushered Carly along, separating her and Jared. I laughed lightly at his brotherly protection over her. With that I saw Rueben get up from the couch. I hadn't even seen him there. I sighed and crossed my arms at him.

"Whoa, you could make a frog bark more then a lady with an arm rash." He said smiling. "If you know what I mean."

"No Rueben," sigh. "I don't know what you mean." I wanted to punch this kid in the mouth so bad.

"Alright everyone pair up for pictures." Spencer called happily. He urged me into Rueben, us bumping into each other. Rueben grinned and put his arm around me greedily. I made a face before pushing him away.

"Don't even think about touching me. I will tell you when you can touch me. Otherwise, you don't call the shots buddy." I retorted. "This is not your territory."

"Whatever you say, my golden strawberry." Rueben answered, with a dreamy look in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him. I heard Freddie scoff lightly behind me. I turned to see a quite noticeable, annoyed look on his face. I wanted to laugh.

Freddie was so obvious with his jealousy. He always had been. He had been with Carly too. I was just surprised that he was even jealous to begin with. I mean seriously? Freddie was jealous of Rueben. What was there to be jealous of? Ruben was just a short, chubby, light brown haired kid who didn't make much sense ever.

Oh just the thought of being with Rueben for more than an hour was beginning to hurt my brain. I can't make any promises that this kid _won't_ get hurt at this dance. If he gets on my nerves too much I might have to punch him in the face. Nothing will be holding me back.

"Freddo." Spencer said, coming up to Freddie who was sitting on the steps. "Did you not get a date?" I let a small laugh escape. Speaking of his date, where is Madison?

"No." Freddie said looking at me. He glanced down at his phone's clock. "Madison should be here."

Exactly on time, the doorbell rang throughout the house. I glanced up at the door, waiting for anyone to answer it. Spencer looked between all of us before going toward the door. He pulled it open to reveal the Madison herself. I rolled my eyes at her smiling face.

"Hello." she said in an overly nice tone to Spencer.

"Oh hello." He looked back at Freddie who was walking toward the door. "I think you might have the wrong place because there is no way you're Freddie's date."

I would have laughed at Spencer's joke. Would've. If it weren't for the fact that nearly every guy in the room was looking at her like she was some kind of goddess. She wore a skimpy, short black dress, black heels and carried a silver clutch purse. Her bleach blonde hair was straightened to the max and her make-up was overly heavy on her face. Ugh. She looked like she was going to a red carpet event rather than a simple dance.

Freddie scoffed and moved Spencer aside to let Madison in. She laughed at Spencer who ran back to us to get ready for pictures.

"Hey Madison, I didn't think you were coming."

"Sorry, traffic was crazy." she giggled. Ugh. "You have an…interesting doorman downstairs too."

"Oh yeah, ignore him. He's psychotic." Freddie smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly.

"Not to interrupt your little exchange but could we get on with pictures?" Spencer added, getting a little anxious to snap some photos of us. We all nodded and began to get together. "All right group picture! Everyone get together!"

We jumbled together, awkwardly bumping into one another. I stood in between Reuben, who was secretly moving to put his arm around me, and Freddie. We snapped a few pictures, the flashes blinding me. We took couple pictures, just guys and just girls pictures and then our final picture was of the iCarly trio. We all posed in a silly way, probably planning to post it on the iCarly website later.

"Oh we should probably get going." Carly finally said after our laughter died down from the last picture. "Spencer, you driving us?"

"Sure kiddo." he said grabbing his coat off of the coat rack and his keys. I looked back at Rueben who was gawking at Madison. Madison was laughing at something Freddie must've said. She playfully hit his chest and giggled again. Eww. Someone need to teach this chick a lesson.

"Okay let's go everyone." Carly called to us. Her and Jared headed out the door. Madison and Freddie passed us, slipping out the door as well. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Reuben by the front of his shirt, shoving him forward when his eyes moved back to me and went all _lovey dovey _again.

"Move it nub." For once he didn't say anything and went toward the door as commanded. I slammed the door after me, following everyone.

"Oh! I forgot my purse." Madison said when we almost reached the elevator.

"Want me to go get it?" Freddie asked. She shook her head quickly and waved a hand.

"Nah, I can just run back and get it." With that she stopped and headed the other way. Freddie shrugged and kept walking. Madison brushed passed me and I suddenly got an idea. I looked in front of me, making sure Rueben wasn't looking at me. I slowed my pace and separated from the group who was too busy laughing about something Spencer did.

I began walking back to the apartment where Madison was. The door was slightly ajar and as I approached it she came rushing out, nearly running into me. I stopped her and our eyes met.

"Oh Sam. I didn't see you there. Did you forget something too?"

"Uh Sure." I lied, furrowing my eyebrows. "Listen, can we talk a moment."

"About what?" She asked, her confusion showing in her face.

"Freddie." I answered.

"Oh what about him?"

"Listen, I'm going to put this as nice as possible. I don't want you trying anything on Freddie tonight." I threatened in a low whisper. Her eyes widened at me and she leaned away "I don't care that you like him and all but he's obviously not interested in you that way. So if I were you and if you would like to keep your face the way it is now, you better just keep your hands to yourself." She stared at me and nodded her head slowly. I loved her fear and it was shining bright in her eyes. "And if you repeat what I just said to you to anyone, especially Freddie, things could get even more ugly. We clear."

"Yes." she squeaked, nodding her head rapidly. I smiled innocently.

"Good." I turned on my heel and began walking down the hall. I left Madison, wide eyed, mouth dropped and in utter shock. I smirked as I walked. I hoped that scared her enough and I knew it had. Now that that was out of the way, the rest of the dance _should_ run smoothly.

* * *

**Woop Woop! Hey People! How is it going dudes? Have you ever had one of those chapters where your not sure about it? Whether you like it or not? Whether it's good or not? That would be one of those chapters for me. I don't know why. **

**Whoa some heat up in here! Carly's mad because Sam won't wear her heels, Freddie's showing some jealousy, Sam threatened Madison in the hall and Spencer just wanted to take the pictures already! It's okay Spence, mission accomplished. But let's go on a more heated discussion: Sam laying down the law for Madison. I suggest that Madison listen to her, I wouldn't want to mess with Sam's man. To have Sam that close and whispering threats at you would be scary. I know Sam is slightly OOC for being all "back off of Freddie" and what not, but wouldn't you be mad if some pretty, fake blonde was going on a date with your boyfriend? I know I probably would. Plus to make matters worse, nobody is aware that they are dating so to Madison it's like an all access pass to club Freddie. Hah.**

**Poor Rueben, getting bossed around by Sam and generally hated by her. Plus he's got Freddie glaring daggers at him. It's not a fun time for him. He seems too unaware though and happy in his own world loving his "Golden Strawberry" aka Sam. Well that's about it for now. I haven't even written the next chapter so if it doesnt show up tomorrow on the list of stories, don't fret. I will try to write it up ASAP and attempt to get it out on regular time. Sorry for this shortish chapter and if it got too OOC. I apologize. Anyway, leave me a review, comment, suggestion, whatever your heart desires! **

**-fireflies321**


	14. Let's Dance

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 13: Let's Dance (Sam's POV):

We all jumped out of Spencer's car and began to head toward the side entrance of the school where the gym was. We followed the other teen couples that were also headed that way as well. I felt someone grab my hand but it was unfamiliar. I looked down to find Rueben's sweaty hand in mine. With that Rueben received a death glare from me and immediately let our hands fall apart.

I could already hear the loud music before we even opened the double doors of the gym. My eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness when we entered. Some overplayed pop song pounded through the speakers, teens danced close together in the middle of the dance floor and bright strobe lights were placed everywhere shining and nearly blinding me.

A giant disco ball spun slowly at the top of the ceiling. On stage was the DJ who held a giant headphones to his ear and bounced to the beat of the song that played. Across the gym was a table of foods and drinks that was already calling my name. I smiled at the numerous trays of sandwiches, cake, cookies, fruit cups, and pudding. In the middle of the table was a rather large crystal bowl of punch. I rubbed my hands together, grinning.

"Well, we already know where Sam will be." Freddie said loudly over the music, looking at me with a hidden smile. I shot him a sarcastic look.

"Oh yeah, that chocolate pudding is sounding pretty great right now." I eyed it again before I heard Freddie scoff. "You guys will know where to find me."

I started toward the table but was suddenly pulled back. I turned around to face Carly. She was giving me a look and smiled at me.

"Sam, you can eat later. Let's dance." She started to sway to the music, bushing past me while holding Jared's hand. She looked back at me and motioned me to follow with a wave of her hand. Then Freddie walked by casually with Madison glued to his side, farthest away from me. He cocked his head at me, eyeing me playfully as if to taunt. A smirked played along his lips as he silently flirted. I hated when he did that and he knew that I hated it. Then he turned back around to where Carly was already dancing with Jared. I groaned before roughly grabbing Rueben by the shirt collar to follow me.

"Jeez Sam. Your rougher than a horse with a pillow hat." He commented, smiling in a flirty way and cocked an eyebrow at me. I stopped suddenly, making a disgusted face. Rueben just couldn't pull it off.

"Just…come on." I yanked him again toward the dance floor.

The song changed to some 80's song that nearly everyone knew and everyone was dancing once again. I just couldn't get into the mood of dancing somehow. I think it had to be the way Rueben was staring at me like I was some kind of delicious meal. He kept smiling at me in that creepy face. I was so close to punching him in the face when someone suddenly walked up to us.

"Hey guys!" They yelled over the loud music. I turned around to the familiar voice.

"Hey Gibby." Carly said, still swaying to the music.

Gibby, of course, had no shirt on at the moment. Besides that he had on a pair of black pants and just a black tie, much like Freddie's. He had his arm around Tasha, who was standing next to him with a smile. She had on a short, frilly, pink dress and tall pink heels. An outfit that had nearly every guy in the room looking at her with jaws dropped. I wanted to walk over to Freddie and smack him upside the head just to remind him that I'm standing right here.

However, besides that point, my mind was still screaming "How!" just like everyone else's no doubt. Something has to be wrong with Tasha, unless she just prefers shirtless potatoes who love to dance and act like a goon.

"I see you brought Tasha." Carly said, motioning to his girlfriend beside him. He looked up at Tasha and smiled.

"Yeah. Her first dance at our school." He said, taking a sip of the punch he held. "So you guys having a fun time then?"

"We sort of just got here." Freddie piped in.

"Oh, well then let's get this party started!" Gibby called out, raising his cup. Everyone around us turned to stare at us. Tasha beside him just giggled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Eww.

What does she see in him? She must be blind. That must be why she fell on Freddie that one time. That caused a lot of issues when Gibby saw. They almost fought each other because Gibby thought Freddie was trying to kiss Tasha and it was a long story. I just can't believe that Freddie was actually going to fight him. It was probably a good thing he didn't by the way Gibby went all Hulk Hogan on Nora when she kidnapped us. Freddie would have been destroyed no doubt. No offense to my own boyfriend.

"Yeah Sam let's go tickle bunnies at the monkey parade." Rueben said, slinging his arm around me. I narrowed my eyes and lifted his arm off me slowly. I turned back to Gibby for a translation.

"He wants to know if you'll dance with him." Gibby informed. I groaned as Carly gave me a look. She urged me on. I looked regretfully back at Rueben who wiggled his eyebrows at me, grinning like a fool. Disgusting.

"Gee, I sure am hungry." I called loudly. "Freddie come with me."

"But I-"

"Freddie." I growled his name. He rolled his eyes and headed with me to the table. I know it was sort of a close move to single him out like that but I needed to talk to him.

"You can't avoid him forever." he whispered in my ear. I looked behind me, glancing at the group. I noticed that Carly was looking at us funny and Madison, who just looked relieved that I was gone. I quickly whipped around and punched Freddie in the arm. He made a pained face. "Ow! What did I do?"

"Carly was giving us weird looks. I had too." I said, annoyed as we approached the snack table. I quickly grabbed a sandwich and pudding cup. I ate the sandwich hungrily and shoved a spoonful of pudding in my mouth.

"Okay so what's up?" Freddie asked, grabbing a cup of punch.

"I can't take it Freddie. I'm loosing my mind!" I said quickly after making sure Carly wasn't looking at us anymore.

"What?"

"Rueben. I can't stand him anymore!" I nearly shouted, shoving more pudding in my mouth. I grabbed Freddie's cup of punch and downed it. Food always makes me feel better. He looked down at his now empty had, then up at me.

"We've only been here for like 10 minutes." He cocked an eyebrow

"I know, but he is _so_ annoying." I whined.

"Just ignore him." he offered. I shook my head rapidly.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? He keeps pulling moves on me. It's creepy." I groaned. Freddie made a face. "How am I supposed to even remotely enjoy myself with Rueben flirting with me constantly."

Freddie let out a deep sigh and looked away. "I don't know, just tell him to leave you alone or something."

"I have!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him toward me. "He won't listen to me. He's like a virus, he won't go away." Freddie slowly reached up to grab my hands. He pried my fingers off of his shirt and pushed them away. He fixed his collar and sighed again. "Can't you like punch him or something?"

Freddie laughed at this without much humor. "I'm not going to _punch _Rueben." He looked back at our group of friends, who were conveniently not looking at us. "I have more sense than you do."

"Since when?" I asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Listen Sam, I'm not going to beat up your date for no reason."

"You have tons of reasons."

"And what reasons would those be?" he asked me with an amused look.

"He's just plain annoying. Isn't that enough?" I raised my hands, gesturing in the direction where Rueben was standing.

"Then you punch him. I'm not going to. People would get suspicious." He had a point. I sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Carly would get mad is I 'punched out my date' and who cares of people get suspicious. It's about time they knew the truth anyway." I admitted. Freddie looked at me with a sincere smile.

"I know…" he trailed on.

"So you'll do it?" I asked eagerly.

"No!" He exclaimed, "I have more self-control than that."

I groaned. "Fine."

"Sam, just control yourself for one night. Please, for me?"

"Oh now your pulling a 'Carly' move on me?" I asked, he gave me a look without answering. "Ugh. No promises…but I'll try." Since when did I turn into such a softy?

"Good." he grinned. "Now I'm going back out there. You coming?"

"Yeah, after I down four more drinks of punch and stuff enough pudding and cake in my mouth to hopefully forget this whole situation." I pouted. He smiled and reached forward to brush a stand of hair out of my face. With that he picked up two cups of punch, smiled at me and walked back to our group. I saw him hand the second cup to Madison. He peaked back at me before turning away to face the group.

This whole thing is jank. Every part of it. And not even just the Rueben thing. The whole secret relationship thing too. I found it bothering me more and more lately. Tonight just felt worse. It had to be the fact that hundreds of couples surrounded me, happily being together-out in the open. It shouldn't bother me, but it was.

I groaned and shoved a slice of cake in my mouth, mumbling obscurities under my breath. Only four more hours…oh man.

* * *

**Howdy y'all!**

**I quickly wrote up this chapter last night so if there are some grammar errors, don't kill me. I didn't really check it over much, I just briefly read through it a couple times. So sorry if there are a ton of mistakes. Anyway, I have some bad news. I'm going camping this weekend and I have no internet service what-so-ever. You heard right, so this means that I cannot post until Sunday evening or maybe Monday. However I am bringing my laptop to work on writing the next chapters (and play Sims 3 when I'm bored). However this means I will miss iBeat the Heat...ergh. Someone should send me a review of what happened (don't worry I dont care for spoilers they don't bother me)**

**Anyway, wipe those tears and enjoy another breakdown of the chapter (applause). Okay where shall we start? Let's start with the fact that we're finally at the chapter about the dance! Looks like Rueben is pulling some moves on Sam. Rueben you sly dog, unfortunately she's not having it. Gibby…oh man he cracks me up. I love that shirtless kid. (BTW, I am a total Cibby shipper…so Dan feel free to let that happen along with Seddie). **

**Finally Sam gets her way to the snack table after almost being forced to dance (or in Rueben's wise words: _tickle bunnies at the monkey parade_) with Ruben. Then Sam is trying to get poor Freddie to punch Rueben. Freddie has more sense than to do that though ;) Hmm. Anywayz! Comment, review, suggest - whatever you want to call it! You guys are amazing with the reviews, they are truly what keeps me writing :D**

**-fireflies321**


	15. Things Get Messy

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

Chapter 14: Things Get Messy (Sam's POV):

"Thank you Gibby, for the interesting song you sang." the DJ mused, laughing slightly into the microphone. Our dance was only about two hour in and so far nothing interesting had happened. The DJ had decided to spice things up by bringing out the karaoke machine and letting some brave kids come out and sing on stage.

Things had been going smooth and the kids who went up were generally good. Most of them were too busy laughing at their mistaken lyrics to really sing. Even Carly had gone up to sing once. She'd performed the old song _Heartbreaker_ by _Pat Benatar_. Then things got weird.

Gibby had decided that it was his turn to go up. So he had hopped up on stage (shirtless of course) and grabbed the microphone. The DJ thought it would be funny to pick the song for the shirtless potato. When the song began to play I instantly had realized it was the song _Don't cha_ by _Pussycat Dolls_. For the record, Gibby is the worst singer known to man. To make things worse he practically begins dancing all dirty and pretending to be a stripper. I just about gagged.

However the crowd of teens had egged him on and cheered. How could they be enjoying this? It was just plain creepy. I think even Tasha was, for once, embarrassed by her own boyfriend. I was just thankful when the song ended and Gibby finally got off the stage. I think even the DJ was a little scarred.

"All right younglings." the DJ yelled through the microphone, looking out at all of us.

"Younglings?" I asked, leaning over to whisper in Carly's ear. She just shrugged.

"I think that was enough karaoke for one night…actually probably for a lifetime." he said looking at Gibby. Gibby smiled and cheered. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. I think I've had enough _Gibby_ for a lifetime. "But how about we kick up some music that was meant for this dance. So pair up with that special someone and dance to these slow songs."

The DJ ran back to his speakers and laptop. With that, a slow song began to flow through the speakers. Everyone around be began to pair off and sway to the sound of the music in a slow manner. I made a face of disgust. I watched Carly hug Jared close to her, settling her head in the crook of his neck. Freddie and I exchanged glances before Madison and him paired off, slow dancing. Of course, not without Madison giving me a worried look.

Then there was a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Rueben. He held out his arms, as if to hug me, and smiled widely. I wrinkled my nose and stepped back a tad bit.

"Come here my velvet ceiling fan." He exclaimed happily, coming at me. I pushed him away quickly, making as much distance between us as possible.

"I have to go to the bathroom actually." I smiled innocently. "Be right back."

I nearly ran out of that room and away from Rueben who stared after me with a confused look plastered on his face. I stepped out into the bright empty hallway. I squinted at the bright lights and began to head to the girls bathroom that was just around the corner. I was the only person out here besides the couple who was making out on the ground by the water fountain. I made a face and walked passed them, trying to ignore them. Yeah, they have it nice with their PDA and all.

I locked myself in the stall of the bathroom, sitting on the top of the toilet cover. I sighed and pushed a blonde lock out of my face. I can't hide forever but I can sure try. So that's what I did. I stayed in that bathroom stall for a good 20 minutes before I heard someone open the door. My head snapped up, seeing familiar shoes under the stall door.

"Sam?" I heard someone say.

"Uh no." I tried to disguise my voice to be lower, kind of like a mans voice. "I know of no Sam."

"Sam, I know that's you. I can see your sneakers." I groaned and unlocked the door of the stall, stepping out. Carly looked at me, her hands on her hips.

"Hey." I greeted with a small wave.

"Why would you disguise your voice like a man in a girls bathroom?" Carly asked, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped past her to look in the mirror. My make-up was slightly smeared from the hot proximity of the gym and sweat that had built up due to dancing. I fixed it, swiping under my eyes to remove excess eyeliner. "You can't hide forever."

"I know." I sighed.

"Why don't you just dance with him? I know you don't like him, but he's just Rueben."

"That's exactly _why _I don't want to dance with him." I stressed, running my fingers through my tangled mess of hair.

"Oh come on he's not that bad…" Carly stated. I paused and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "okay fine he's a little weird-"

"A little weird?" I interrupted, scoffing at my best friend.

"Sam." she stopped me, settling a hand on my shoulder. "Just come out and dance with him a couple times. You'll survive and before you know it, it will be over. Then you never have to do it ever again."

I let out a loud groan, fixing my skirt and scuffing my shoes on the linoleum flooring. Carly gave me a very "motherly" look, waiting for my answer. I rolled my eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright! I'll dance with the nub." I gave in. I always gave in to Carly, I don't know how she does it. Not even Freddie can make me give in and he's my own boyfriend. I think Carly just has that effect on people. "However, if he gets too close, I'm aloud to take a swing at him."

"Sam-" she scolded.

"I know…violence is never the answer."

"Good, now I'm going back to Jared. You coming?"

"I'll be out pretty soon. I've been in here this whole time and now I actually have to pee." I lied. Carly let out a laugh and nodded. She excited the bathroom and left me alone, once again. I walked up to mirror and gripped the cream-colored porcelain sink in front of me. "Alright Sammie. It's a couple measly dances and nothing else. He's just a stupid nub who doesn't speak normal English. You can do it."

I pepped myself up. With that, I nodded and walked to the exit of the bathroom, pushing the door open. I walked past the couple who was still making out. I paused and backed up to look at them.

"Yeah, enjoy it now." I said to them in a low voice. They pulled apart to look at me. "Before you know it, you'll be keeping the whole relationship a secret and none of this," I gestured to their make out session. "will be happening and you'll have to resort to late night visits just to have any normal contact. Then you'll be lying to the whole world that you hate each other when you really don't. It's all just a stupid act that should have never started in the first place. So yes, enjoy yourselves…"

I walked away, leaving the couple looking at me in confusion. I mentally kicked myself for exploding like that at them. The relationship never really bother me, but seeing their PDA left me with an annoyed, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I huffed and stepped back into the darkness of the gym. I instantly spotted Rueben across the gym, sitting on the few chair by the snack table, waiting for me. Man this boy is persistent.

"Hey Rueben." I spoke gruffly under my breath. He looked up at me and smiled again, that longing look in his face.

"My fuzzy pillow cannon, your back." he replied, rising from his seat to come face to face with me. I stepped back, feeling too close to the kid.

"Here I am." I said with false, forced enthusiasm. He grinned wider.

"Shall we go smuggle ducks with wild kangaroos?" He asked, I stared at him a long moment.

"If you mean dance then I guess so." He grabbed my hand roughly and drug me to the dance floor. I slightly resisted but Carly was giving me her look over Jared's shoulder, across the gym.

Rueben stopped in an open area and we faced each other. I stared at him, a bored expression on my face. He grinned widely, a glint of something in his eyes. He reached forward for my waist. I instinctively reacted to him coming at me suddenly. I smacked his hand away and glared.

"I make the move, not you." I retorted. I stepped forward, taking a breath, closing my eyes and counting back from 10. Freddie taught me to do that when I get overly anger and want to punch someone, which usually ends up being him.

I opened my eyes hoping for someone else to be standing in front of me but it was still Rueben. Finally I caved, and reached forward to settled my arms on his shoulders and intertwined my fingers around his sweaty neck. I shivered inwardly, gagging slightly. He's so…gross. I peaked off to the side to see Freddie and Madison only a couple feet from us, dancing. Freddie flashed me a reassuring smile before turning away. Not helping Benson…

"Alright Rueben, let's get this over with." I retorted. He lifted his hands and immediately settled his hands on my waist. He pulled me forward, closing the inches between us. I clenched my teeth together. The slow song drug on, feeling like it was never ending. It felt like time was personally going slower just to annoy the hell out of me.

I didn't look at Rueben, instead just off into space. My eyes swept over the multiple couples around us. Rueben, on the other hand, had his eyes locked on me and I could feel it. His eyes would simply not leave my face and it was beginning to get really annoying. I peaked at him, only to see him smiling widely at me. I rolled my eyes.

The song was thankfully coming to an apparent end. Then I could make up some excuse about going to the bathroom again, being too tired or wanting more food. Carly should be happy, I danced with him once and now it's a done deal. He's not my problem anymore.

I looked over at a couple next to us. They stared at each other intently, their longing looks disgusting me. Then they slowly leaned in on each other, kissing one another passionately. I made a sound of disgust in my throat and looked back at Rueben. He had also been watching the couple. He turned to look at me. His smiled widened and his eyes sparkled with something. I made a face at him, wondering what that boy was possibly thinking.

"Reuben…" I started with a warning voice.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled slyly, pulling me closer. I tried to back away, but he held me there. I just stared at him with disgust. My eyes widened when he began to lean his head closer to me. Leaned away gingerly but he kept coming at me. His eyes closed and he shot forward, closing the distance between us. His chapped lips met mine in a sudden kiss.

Then I was pulling back, sputtering and wiping my mouth viciously. He stared at me with an awe look. I growled, fire burning in my eyes. How dare he? I think this kid is just asking for a death sentence.

"Rueben!" I snarled and lifted my fist. I bent back my arm, ready to punch him in the mouth and having the perfect excuse to do it.

However when I was about to snap my arm forward and hit him in the mouth with all my force, I found that Rueben was already on the ground. Unconscious, out cold. I lowered my fist and stared at his unmoving body with shock and confusion. Then I looked up to see Freddie, fist still raised, the same shocked expression also painted his face. My eyes widened at him. Freddie slowly met my gaze and we exchanged surprised looks. I blinked and looked back at Rueben's bloody nose as he lay on the ground.

Looks like Freddie beat me to the punch, literally.

* * *

**Hola amigos! Oh boy have I got stuff to say, so this Authors Note may get long. Sorry :P**

**1). Sorry I didnt post yesterday. I didnt actually have this chapter ready and I didnt even have time to write it because I had to suddenly drive my best friend to go see her boyfriend who lives in the town over. Ergh.**

**2). Come on people iBeat the Heat! I personally liked it, like you know, iCarly wise. Seddie wise? No. If I do remember correctly people said that the episode was about Griffin coming back to make Carly jealous and going out with Sam which Freddie finds out and tries to convince Sam that going out with Griffin is a bad idea. Did any of that happen? Nope. Nothing at all like that. Although I do have to say that when Griffin arrived I swooned. He is sooo hot. Don't lie to yourself you know it. I laughed when Sam threw his Peter Penguin and the old man sat on him. Although the thing that made me laugh the most was Freddie's freakishly tall lady friend (are they really dating for sure?) I love how he is constantly trying to make himself taller. Oh and what was up with him blow drying his hair before she showed up? Who is he? Justin Bieber? haha jk. I did read on Dan's blog that Freddie's new love interest might be here to stay for a couple episodes...that made me sad. See? :(**

**3). Now onto my story! Woop! Whoa things got heated up! Gibby was singing some Pussycat Dolls. _Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_...haha I thought that song perfectly fit Gibby, that's why I had him sing it. Oh now Sam is trying to avoid Rueben by hiding in bathroom stall. Then of course Carly has to come in to coast her out. Oh and we start to see the real pressure of secretly dating get to Sam when she freaks out on the innonent make-outers. Is that a word? Is now. BTW...the word PDA stands for Public Display of Affection, if you didnt know that but I'm sure most did. Then Sam finally slow dances with Rueben and she maybe is being a bit of a drama queen about it...but it was for a good reason because *le gasp* Rueben attacks her in a surprise kiss. Then none other than Freddie Benson uses his punching skills (remember he punched out a hockey player in the early chapter?) Go Freddie! Show Rueben whose boss! **

**Sorry but i have to laugh at my surprise hints from my earlier chapters about what would happen. Hmm shall we observe? Hint 1). Chapter 12. Sam says "I can't make any promises that this kid won't get hurt at the dance" Yeah I put that in there on purpose. Was she right? Obviously she thought she was talking about herself hurting Rueben but Freddie did the job just fine. Hint 2.) Chapter 13: I fondly rememeber Freddie saying to Sam: "I'm not going to punch Rueben, I have more self control than that." Sure you do Freddie. Anyone like the last sentence and how corny it was? hah I know, I know. Well that's all for now, this is getting too long. **

**Review, Suggestion, Comment = Love**

**-fireflies321**


	16. Getting Kicked Out

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 15: Getting Kicked Out (Freddie's POV):**

Oh man, what did I do?

I only now looked away from Sam's shocked and slightly amused face, to see that a circle of kids were beginning to surround us. I scanned my eyes at the kids who whispered and looked at us. Carly was staring at me with a horror-stricken face. I lowered my fist and took another look at Sam. She smirked but it slowly faded when she looked past me.

"Freddie Benson!" I heard someone say. Then a hand firmly gripped my arm and started pulling me back. "You are in big trouble young man."

I looked up to see Mr. Howard's angered face, glaring at me.

"B-But-" I stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"Not another word. Even though this is a dance, we're still in school and violence is not tolerated what-so-ever." He grumbled at me. I sighed as he drug me out of the gym. I stumbled down the hall, nearing the exit of the school. "Now I can't keep you here but I can guarantee that you'll be visiting Principal Franklin coming Monday morning."

He tightened his grip on my arm and I opened my mouth to say something, but I came up empty. Oh man, I am in so much trouble. I probably just blew Sam and I's cover and now Mr. Howard is kicking me out of the dance. Mr. Howard yanked the door open and pushed me out into the cool Seattle night air. At least it wasn't raining…

"Now stay out and don't come back tonight Mr. Benson." He retorted. With that, he closed the front entrance and left me alone. I groaned and walked down a few steps of the school. I looked out into the empty street before I plopped down on the front steps. I ran a quick hand through my hair and loosened my tie.

So much for a dance. Madison and Carly are probably confused. The look on Carly's face, she must be thinking that something is up. Sam is probably mad that I just blew our secret and now Rueben probably has a broken nose and is unconscious because of my stupid jealousy problems. I just couldn't help it when I saw him lean in to kiss Sam.

Oh I hate this. I sighed and put my head my hands. I don't even want to think of the detentions I'm going to get on Monday from Principal Franklin. I didn't want to think about Carly's millions of questions she would ask when she got home. I didn't want to think of the rumors that would be spreading around school like a stomach flu.

I kept my face in my hands as I rest my head on my knees. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it completely. I didn't really want to know who it was. It was probably Carly or Sam or even Madison. Madison probably hates me because I've ditched her and she probably thinks I'm crazy or something.

I heard the door open slowly and for that brief moment that the door opened I could hear the faint music blasting. I didn't bother to look up, not wanting to see if it was Carly or not. The sound of sloppy foot steps were heard.

"Freddie Benson. You are a stupid kid." I heard a familiar voice say. I raised my head but didn't look back at the voice. I already knew who it was: Sam. I hear her walk down a few steps then sit next to me. I stared out into the streets, a couple cars passing. I looked up in the sky, seeing rare stars shining. In the distance beside the numerous skyscrapers I could see Bushwell Plaza's clock. "You have more self control then me, huh?" she said in a doubting tone.

"You got your wish Sam." I said in a thick voice. "I punched him for you."

Sam laughed lightly at this. She scooted closer, staring at the sky like me.

"I wasn't planning on having you do it in front of half the school." She answered. I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this. I attempted to smile and looked down at our sneakers. "You kind of ruined it, you know."

I sighed, knowing she would be a bit peeved about exposing us a bit. "Thanks for the reminder."

"No, not that." I looked at her now. She was smiling. "I wanted to punch him first."

"Ah, of course you did." I said smiling at the sky. She lightly punched my arm, jokingly.

"It was going to be a good punch too, I had my fist ready and everything." She held up her fist, punching in the air. I laughed. "I could feel it, it was going to break a nose."

"I guess you didn't get to him fast enough."

Sam let out a small laugh, leaning back on the steps, resting her elbows on the cement step and stretching out her legs. It was silent a moment before she spoke again. "You know you broke his nose and he has quite a shiner growing under his eye. You got him pretty good."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" I asked, smoothing out my hair and peaking over my shoulder to look back at her. She shrugged and smirked

"It would cheer me up."

"I didn't mean to punch him, I just got upset and…I wasn't thinking really."

"Hey," Sam sat up and settled her hand on my shoulder. My skin tingled at her touch. "don't worry about Rueben. No matter the outcome, he was going to get hurt. If it wasn't you, it was me. I mean who does he think he is? Kissing me and stuff."

I made a gruff noise in the back of my throat at the thought. "Okay, so I don't have to worry about Rueben but I have other things to worry about."

"Carly?" Sam assumed. I simply nodded and sighed, scuffing my sneakers on the cement.

"Did you talk to her at all?"

"Nah, I had to take Rueben to the nurse, you know since I'm his date an all. I had to lift him over my shoulder, then I just plopped him in the nurses office. After that I snuck out here. I haven't seen Carly at all."

"I saw her." I admitted, remembering the look on her face when she looked at me. "Before I was yanked out. We looked right at each other, she looked pretty…shocked."

"Well sure, I was too. Your not exactly some Jackson Colt, MMA fighter. You're the tech nerd for iCarly who spends his days looking at technology, not fighting."

"Nerd?" I asked, smiling.

"You've heard me call you that a hundred times, why the surprised look?" She grumbled. "The point is, you don't come off as aggressive or strong. The whole school is probably wondering the same thing Carly is..."

"Hey, I work out a little." I argued, smiling. I lifted up an arm, flexing. Sam burst out laughing and reached out to grab my arm, pulling it down.

"Whoa, put away the guns Benson." She scoffed. She paused before squeezing my muscles a bit. "Hmm, not bad."

I scoffed. "What do you think Carly will say. Do you think she suspects anything?"

"Guess we'll have to find out." Sam smiled ruefully.

"Oh man, I'm screwed. I already know I'm going to get in tons of trouble on Monday. That's what Mr. Howard said."

"Nah, just a couple detentions." She stopped. "Well that's what I get when I punch someone, usually."

I groaned softly and put my face back in my hands. "I'm sorry." I said through muffled hands.

"Why?"

"For going all crazy on Rueben and being…you know. Jealous."

"Dude, stop worrying. It's actually kind of…" She paused, trying to find the right word. "flattering." She choked out,

I peaked out at her, a smile tugging at my lips She gave me a weird look. Sam knows how to compliment? Since when?

"What? Stop smiling at me like that."

"Ah Sam." I grinned and opened my arms to hug her. She made a scoffing noise and pushed me away with her hand on my chest. I playfully kept trying to hug and kiss her. She laughed but kept refusing, pushing me away playfully. I poked at her, trying to annoy her.

"Quit Benson, your so weird." She whined, trying to fight a smile. "Quit being a nub."

"How can I _quit_ being a nub?" I asked, pausing in mid poke. She stopped and stared at me, our eyes meeting.

"Your right. It's not possible for you."

"Gee thanks." I scoffed, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Sam admitted, shrugging. "I can't have you being a mope-y, it's annoying."

"Sorry. I can't help it. I'm not looking forward to detention."

"Oh it's not all that bad…" her smile faded. "most of the time."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I managed to grab her around the waist and pull her to me. She didn't resist me this time, instead just rested her head on my shoulder. It was probably the most decent we've been with each other in a long time.

"I'm tired. Can we go get some food at Inside-Out Burger and then go hang at Carly's place. Maybe watch the MMA fight?"

"Sure, Princess Puckett." I said in a low voice, enjoying the stars and her company. I didn't want to move but I surely didn't want to stay at the school anymore. There were about two more hours left of the dance.

However, she was suddenly gone next to me, standing on the ground in front of me. "Good, because Mama is starving." She exclaimed, stretching slightly. I heaved off the step lazily, standing in front of her. She grinned slyly at me as I cocked an eyebrow.

Sam stepped forward, and reached out for my tie. She fixed it and tightened it. Our gazes didn't leave each other. She smiled evilly before yanking me forward and kissed me roughly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, running her hand through my hair. I shivered at her touch. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, closing the inches between us.

She pulled away and smiled at me. "I think I have all of Rueben's lip residue off of me now."

"Hmm. Are you sure." I challenged, grinning.

"Well just to make sure…" She said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She leaned forward, letting our lips meet again. I moved my hands move up from her waist to the small of her back. Suddenly I heard her tummy rumble with hunger. We pulled away from each other. I stared at her with a slightly amused look.

"Someone _is _hungry." I whispered.

"No chizz." she retorted playfully. "Let's go get some food already before I start to eat you."

I pulled away, giving her a worried look. She rolled her eyes at my dramatics and socked me in the arm.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get you some food." I said finally. Sam grinned and walked past me

"Let's go Mike Tyson." she grinned, slapping me on the butt. I shot her a look.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She grinned evilly at me and growled playfully. Sometimes I wonder about her. I paused to think. "Mike Tyson? Hmm. I was thinking more Muhammad Ali."

"Whatever tickles your peach, Fredward."

I grinned and we walked together down the empty streets toward the nearest Inside-Out Burger.

* * *

**_Bonjour_! I'm glad I got this chapter up! I didnt think I would but I just felt like being in the writing mood. You know what I mean (for those who've written stories)? You know how you have to have a certain mood to write? Well I know I do. If I don't feel like it, my chapters are usually crappy. Oh well, anyway let's discuss the chapter, shall we?**

**Oh no. Freddie got kicked out of the dance. Well at least Sam came out to (somewhat) comfort him. Did you notice they were sort of flirting with each other? Yepp Freddie and Sam know how to do that. Haha I had to put the part where Sam slaps Freddie's butt and calls him Mike Tyson. For those who don't know, which you should if you've seen the movie _The Hangover _(funniest movie ever, in my opinion), Mike Tyson is a boxer. So is Muhammad Ali. Oh and Jackson Colt? Well most of you know he's just the MMA fighter from iCarly. Derp. I love that episode BTW. I love when Jackson Colt growls and Carly and Freddie flinch but Sam just says "I love this guy!" Okay that was off topic, but yeah. Um I'm not sure if the burger place they go to is called Inside-Out Burger, but I could've wore that's what it was. Correct me if I'm wrong...**

**Anyway... Comment, Review, Suggest. Do it because it would be freakin' sweet! (Sorry I was watching Family Guy when I wrote this.) Oh and BTW- 159 reviews! That's almost 200! I love you guys, thanks for the support, you really help me with this story! Okay, Okay I'm getting a bit too emotional, but again THANKS EVERYONE!**

**-fireflies321**


	17. I Hear the Story

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Hear the Story **

**_(Carly's POV):_**

"I had fun tonight." he said in a hushed voice. I smiled up at him, grinning like a fool. Oh swoon, he is so amazing. His brown hair swept perfectly over his bright blue eyes.

"Me too." I whispered back. We both stood, facing each other outside my apartment door. He shot me a sexy half-smile that had my heart beating quickly.

"I think we should hang out again." Jared said, stepping forward slightly. I leaned in as well, not letting my eyes leave his.

"Oh definitely."

"You know, Carly. I really like you."

"I like you a lot too, Jared." I felt like a girl out of a romance movie. Scratch that, from what happened earlier at the dance it should be a drama movie. Wait I have to remember the whole Gibby thing. Scratch that again, I want it to be a romantic comedy. I smiled, blushing from my confession.

"To be honest, I would like to try being more than friends."

"To be honest, so would I." I answered wittily. He smiled and looked down a moment. Then his blue irises met my brown ones. They left my eyes and he glanced down at my lips. My heart beats quickened at what I was sure he was going to do. Then he was leaning closer to me.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward too. Then our lips met in a soft eight second kiss. He held his hand on the small of my back and one rested on my hip. I moved my hands to wrap them around his neck. We deepened the kiss more. Then I heard it. A laugh coming from inside my apartment. Hmm…Sam. My eyes snapped open as I continued to kiss. So that's where Sam was. She'd bailed the dance right after Freddie had been kicked out.

I felt Jared retreat and look at me again. I tucked away my wandering mind that kept escaping to my two best friends and went back to Jared. We pulled away from each other, letting go of one another. My skin tingled from where he had had his hands on me.

"How about a date - tomorrow?" Jared asked.

"I would like that…a lot." He nodded and pecked me once more on the lips. Then he turned on his heel and began down the hallway. He peaked back at me before rounding the corner. I stared after him, smiling in a dreamy way. Then I heard a lower laugh come from my apartment. Freddie. What is he doing here? My smiled disappeared, my eyebrows knitted together in confusion and I turned toward the apartment door.

I gripped the door handle, pulling it open. When I stepped into my apartment, two pairs of eyes immediately turned to me. Freddie and Sam were both sitting on couch in the loft. They had the TV on, which played some MMA fight. In front of them were two bags of food from Inside-Out Burger. Sam wore some short shorts and a t-shirt of mine while Freddie still wore his outfit from the dance but his tie was untied and hanging around his neck. They were both sitting next to each other, sprawled out on my couch.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly. I took off my coat, threw it on the coat rack. I tossed my purse and umbrella onto the chair and walked over to where they were. They waved silently and then turned their attention back to the MMA fight on TV. All I knew was I wanted answer, but it was apparent they didn't want to talk about it.

Like why did Freddie punch Rueben? What had Rueben done that made Freddie that mad? Why was Madison so freaked out at the Dance? She had been acting so weird the entire time. Lastly, why did Sam leave the dance right after the Freddie/Rueben incident? Where did she go?

I shook my head, ignoring it for the time being. I walked around the couch and toward the kitchen. I needed some juice. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a clear pitcher of my special lemonade. I don't get why nobody likes it. I think it taste amazing. I pulled out a red cup and poured me some lemonade. I added ice and a freshly cut lemon. I walked back to where my two best friends were. They had been looking at each other but when I entered they looked at me and went instantly silent like when I entered the apartment.

Why are they acting so weird?

"So…" I started. "Jared asked me out."

"That's great Carls." Sam said grinning. Freddie just nodded, smiling. What? No jealousy? "Did you kiss him?" Sam added, leaning forward.

"Yes actually we did." I grinned like a kid on Christmas. "It was magical. He is so adorable."

"Ugh." Freddie made a face at our girl talk. "I need guy friends." Sam smiled and slapped his chest. He just smirked at her. Then he stood up, stretching. "Well I'm tired. I'm going home."

"Yeah, see you." Sam waved him by, barely glancing at him as she kept her eyes on the TV.

"Bye Freddie." I gave him a sincere smile. If Freddie won't talk then hopefully Sam will.

"Bye ladies." he called over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut and went across the hall to his home. When I heard the sound of his door closing, I jumped off my seat and over to Sam.

"Okay, what happened." I exclaimed, looking at Sam. She peeled her eyes off the fight and looked at me. She didn't say anything for a moment, thinking.

"Which part?" she asked. Obviously stalling. She knows something. I know Sam enough to know this.

"Um the only crucial part!" I said, raising my hands slightly. She stared at me confused. "Hello, when Freddie decked Rueben in the face. I didn't really see what happened. All I saw was the Rueben was on the ground with a bloody nose and Freddie had his fist raised. I mean he did punch him right?"

"Yeah he punched him." Sam concluded, not saying anything else. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Well? Why?" I yelled.

Sam let out a long sigh before sitting up. "Okay. Rueben was getting a little too touchy with me. Well you said that _I_ couldn't punch him." She grinned at me evilly. "You never said anything about Freddie."

"You made Freddie punch Rueben?" I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, it took a lot of convincing too." She shrugged, smiling.

"Freddie is going to be in so much trouble though." I added, looking at her like she was insane. "Why would Freddie even agree to that?"

"Well he didn't actually agree to it." Sam explained. "I kind of teased him into it."

"What do you mean _teased _him into it?" I asked, making a face. I tried to think of Sam teasing Freddie into doing something for her. Apparently I wasn't thinking the same tease as her. Just the thought of Sam being flirty toward Freddie was slightly weird.

"I kept hounding him about not having the guts to punch Rueben. I called him wimpy, weak, nerdy, prissy, you name it. Eventually it got to him and he finally did it." She smiled triumph.

"You're a monster." I said in a joking tone.

"Hey, Rueben wouldn't keep his filthy hands to himself. I can't help it."

"Okay well then why did you leave the dance early?" I finally asked. Sam paused for a second, thinking.

"I had to repay Freddie somehow." she gestured to the empty Inside-Out Burger bags. "I paid for his food."

"Hmm." I sighed, looking at her oddly. Something felt weird. Something always felt weird. Lately for the past few months, things have been off. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different and I can't figure it out to save my life. I didn't dawn on it much, it was probably nothing. "Well it was definitely an interesting dance."

"No kidding." Sam said. "I'm glad I left early."

"Yeah after the whole incident, the DJ started to play more fast songs and Gibby got so into dancing, he got on stage and stage dived into the crowd." I smiled at the thought. He'd flown through the air in all his shirtless glory.

"Ah and I missed it?" Sam asked with fake disappointment.

"Yeah, well Gibby sprained his wrist in the process after someone dropped him." I explained. "Him and Tasha had to leave early to go to the hospital."

"Now that would have been interesting to see." Sam admitted, smirking.

"Yeah they took Rueben too, when he woke up."

"Your kidding-"

"No." I interjected. "Did you know that Freddie broke Rueben's nose?"

"Impressive." Sam said with a satisfied smile. I looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. Sometimes she can be so…unpredictable.

"Oh and did you know me and Jared have a date tomorrow."

"No, how would I know that?"

"It was more of a rhetorical question." I smiled. "Yeah, we have a date tomorrow. He finally asked me out after he kissed me." I fell back into the couch and sighed happily.

"I knew that boy would ask you out. He'd be crazy not to."

"I really like him. He's really amazing, you know?" I sat up and looked at Sam. "He's an amazing kisser too. Better than anyone I've ever kissed."

Something quickly sparked in Sam's eyes but it disappeared quickly. She smiled at me before sitting back on the couch.

"Sometimes I wish my life was as easy as yours sounds." Sam said almost absentmindedly. I paused and looked at her oddly. It was sort of a weird thing for Sam to say. She didn't look at me though, she kept her eyes on the TV and her facial expression was unemotional.

"Maybe we should go to bed." I finally said. "Your staying here right?"

"Of course." Sam stretched and got up. She yawned once before looking back at me with tired eyes. "It is about time we hit the hay. I'm beat."

"Me too. Today has been too much." I added as we both walked toward the stairs. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the television then flipped off the lights and headed up to my bedroom.

* * *

**Aloha Fellow Readers!**

**Yeehaw, the first chapter from Carly's POV. She has small suspisions, nothing to crucial. Anyone like that lie that Sam whipped up from her devious little brain? I wish I had that type of skill. Then we hear a little bit of Carly's story about her awesome new BF Jared. Don't you think he's a decent guy? I think he is. I know it didnt seem like Carly was wary enough about the whole situation but don't worry...things will change. More chapters will have her POV. She just doesnt know the real story and isn't sure what is going on. But Imma give you a secret for future chapter (dont read if you dont wanna know!) Carly isn't the only one who saw what happened and things get around... Hmm, chew on that a bit. Don't worry this story isn't over yet! We still have a bit to go. Well I'm off! I'm trying to shorten this Author Notes up a bit!**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE**

**-_fireflies321_**


	18. Detained

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 17: Detained (_Freddie's POV_):**

_Translate the following sentences:_

_1.) Tengo un gato gris_

_2.) Mi cuarto es grande_

_3.) Deseo una camiseta amarilla _

Ugh, I am so not in the mood to being doing my Spanish homework. I leaned back against the locker, staring at the paper in front of me. The words didn't make sense to me, but yet they were so easy. Sam just had to come last night to my house and I'd never finished my homework. I yawned again, and tapped my pencil against my forehead.

Okay the first sentence definitely says _my cat is grey_. I scribbled it down and shifted my weight on my left leg. I looked up briefly, seeing the school filling up with more kids. I huffed and stared at the next sentence. _My…room is large_. Yes.

It wasn't like I cared that Sam came over last night. It was nice, like usual. I was just up all night talking…and other stuff that I never got to my homework. I yawned once again, my eyes fluttering to stay open. I leaned against the cool locker, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Freddork." I heard someone say. I looked up to see Sam and Carly standing next to one another.

"Oh. Hey guys." I answered quickly, looking back down at my homework, writing the answer to the second question. Then I translated the third one: _I want a yellow t-shirt_. Hmm easy enough. Done. I put away the sheet of homework and stuck my mechanical pencil behind my ear.

"So what are you doing here so early." Carly said, digging for something in her bag.

"I didn't finish my Spanish homework last night and had to ask Mrs. Garcia for help." I answered, my eyes flicking to Sam. She smirked and cocked her eyebrow.

"So Fredwad." Sam said brushing past me to her locker. I turned to look at her. She smirked again and cocked her head to the side. "Did you get in trouble yet?"

"No." I answered, grabbing the pencil behind me ear and shoving it in my backpack that was on the ground. "I haven't been called to the principal's office…yet anyway."

"Freddie-" Carly started but was suddenly interrupted by the beeping of the intercom. We all stopped and waited for the announcement.

"Freddie Benson to the Principal's office." The familiar deep voice rang throughout the school. I groaned. Perfect timing. "Freddie Benson to the Principal's office" It repeated. I picked up my backpack.

"That's my cue." I retorted, brushing past Sam quickly. My mood quickly turned sour as I headed toward the directions of Principal Franklin's office. I peaked back at my two best friends. Carly was looking at me with a strange look on her face and Sam had an emotion that I hadn't seen in a long time. Concern.

I walked up to the dark wooden door, a golden plate with the words PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN writing on it was plastered on the front. I rapped on the door a few time and waited. "Come in." I heard from behind the door. I reached down and pulled the door open.

"Ah Freddie. Just the boy I needed to see."

"What choice did I have? They kind of called me over the intercom." I joked, trying to lighten the mood before my punishment came.

"Of course." He said, his eyes flashing to the two chairs in front of his oak desk. "Have a seat."

I walked toward the seat, walking around and sitting in the maroon chair. I sighed and stared down and my intertwined fingers. I heard Principal Franklin sigh deeply before he spoke.

"Freddie. I assume you already know why you're here." he spoke sternly. I looked up and him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I do know."

"I try to be very reasonable at this school. However, our school has a zero tolerance towards violence. What you did is no exception." He lectured. I avoided my eye contact with him and instead let my eyes roam along his desktop. "You punched Rueben Williams at the dance on Friday. I hope you realize you will be punished."

"Yeah." I spoke softly, my voice barely a whisper. "I already knew."

"I just have to ask one thing Freddie." He paused and I looked up at him. "Why did you do it? Your usually such a well behaved student. I almost thought they got your name mixed up with Sam's."

I laughed lightly at this. "I let him get the better of me I guess." I simply said. Principal Franklin knitted his eyebrows together but accepted the answer, nodding his head.

"Alright. Well as for your punishment," he turned toward his computer and began to enter my punishment into the computers. I sighed and looked down at my sneakers. "You have four detentions this week, starting today after school." He turned back around and looked at me, frowning disappointment. "Sorry Freddie."

"That's alright, I didn't expect any less." I spoke honestly and stood up.

"Your excused."

"Thank you." I turned and headed to the door, my head hanging and keeping my eyes closed. I paused a moment and turned back to our Principal. "Do you happen to know if Sam has any detentions this week?" I asked hopefully. She always has detention, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she were there with me.

Principal Franklin cocked an eyebrow at me before turning around to check his computer. He shook his head. "It doesn't seem she does. She's clean this week…so far." I groaned slightly and turned to leave his office, walking out into the hall.

"Great" I whispered under my breath. Now I had detention all this week and not even Sam is there. I was beginning to regret socking Rueben across the face. Almost regretting. I looked up as I walked out into the busy hallway and immediately spotted someone familiar, leaning against the wall casually.

"How did it go?" Sam asked, walking up to me. Carly was no longer with her. She must've headed off to glass.

"I have detention all week." I groaned. "Except Friday because of iCarly." Us iCarly kids kind of got it easier when it came to Principal Franklin. He was a huge fan of our show so whenever Sam got in trouble she usually got Fridays off because of the show. The same applied for Carly and I.

"Harsh." Sam commented as we began to walk to our next class together. "You get detention right when I finally get out of it."

"Don't remind me." I said, feeling bummed. The kids in detention kind of freaked me out. Especially that one gothic kid who sits in the corner carving his pencils and listening to loud music. "Looks like I'll be late for rehearsal all week."

"Come on Fredwad, be a man about this an stop your crying."

"You really know how to make someone feel better don't you." I smiled down at her sarcastically. She just shrugged and we entered the room where our class was.

* * *

**_(Later)_**

I was knocked out of my daydream as the final bell of the day rang throughout the school. I groaned and stood up with the rest of the class, however I wasn't in the kind of hurry they were. I gathered my books, notebooks and pencils, shoving them into my blue backpack. I slung it around my shoulder and made my way out of the classroom.

Unfortunately, right now was the time I had detention. I had it with Mr. Howard, who I heard was never in the classroom anyway, and headed to his room on the top floor. Kids scurried around me, trying to get home and out of this school as soon as possible. Now to spend the next hour sitting in a classroom with a bunch of delinquents.

Once I walked up to the classroom door that had the words _DETENTION_ written in large, black lettering on it, I sighed and stopped before I entered. I walked in to find kids jumping around, throwing paper, talking with friends, and in general causing trouble. Mr. Howard wasn't even in the room at the moment, probably getting in the last few minutes of the geometry channel in the teachers lounge before he had to control us.

I decided to take a seat in the back at one of the empty tables. I sat down, throwing my bag on the floor. I looked down at the scruffy looking table. It had been drawn on, colored and carved in. People wrote things like, _help me _or _get out now _or their phone number. I sighed, before resting my head on the desk, wishing to just get this over with.

Suddenly felt a hand collide with the back of my head. I jumped with a start and looked up to see who had done it. I saw familiar blonde curls and striking blue eyes. She stared down at me with a smirk. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sam. She shrugged and sat sown next to me at the table.

"When am I not here?" she responded, kicking her feet up on the table and lazily sitting back in the chair. "How did you know this was my spot?"

"Lucky guess." I mumbled. "I thought you said that you didn't have anymore detentions this week."

"I know. I didn't."

"What did you do?"

"Put pudding on Miss Briggs chair." Sam smirked and looked over at me slyly.

"Uh huh." I said in thought. I paused and looked at her. "I thought you were going to avoid getting in trouble this week."

"Yeah. I was…" she stopped and looked at me as if she was trying to say something. I stared at her, realizing what she meant.

"Ah Sam." I smirked, cooing at her. She rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.

"Please don't get all mushy on me." she begged.

"Are you saying you got in trouble just to be with me in detention."

She stared at me. "No, I was just making sure no one would pick on the poor nerd."

"Sure." I said sarcastically. She punched me in the arm, hard. I grabbed my now sore arm and groaned. Secretly I smiled to myself though. I knew why she had actually gotten detention. Sometimes when I think Sam Puckett isn't capable of caring, she does.

* * *

**Hello planet Earth and all the people who live on it!**

**Sorry for not posting the yesterday. I was at a friends house doing important stuff (playing _Assassins Creed _and_ Bioshock_ and eating Oreos all day). Anywho I got around to posting the next chapter! Oh sad day, Freddie got the dreaded detention for the rest of the week. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime (I've always wanted to say that). I kind of realized that Freddie was sort of cocky when he visits with Principal Franklin but that was because I was watching NCIS at the time and I just love Tony and his cocky attitude, and that sort of came out on my writing at the time. Oops. Then when he finally does make it to detention, none other than Sam shows up. I think it's cute that she gets in trouble on purpose just so Freddie doesnt feel lonely in detention. This is sort of a filler chapter, but don't fret. The next chapter is where things start up again...I think. Haven't exactly written it yet, but I have in my mind. Well that's all. _Happy Fourth of July, America! _**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE**

_-fireflies321_


	19. Don't Lie to Me

****I HAVE NO OWNAGE TOWARD ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 18: Don't Lie to Me (Freddie's POV):**

That final bell of the day rang. I gathered my things together, much like yesterday, and headed out the door of the classroom. I entered the buzzing hallway and made my way to my locker. I needed to drop off a few things before I would go to detention for the second day. It didn't seem as horrible as it did yesterday. It was all because now Sam was in there and I didn't have to suffer alone.

The hallway was clearing out and to be honest I was taking my time. I put away each book and notebook one at a time. Even though Sam was in detention now, it was still detention. In other words, it still was miserable. When I had nothing left to stall with, I closed my locker and turned only to run into someone.

"Excuse me." I said automatically. Finally I looked up to see who it was. I caught the bleach blonde hair and brown eyes. Madison smiled up at me. I hadn't talked to her since the night of the dance. I thought for sure she was mad at me for bailing on her.

"Hey Freddie." she said in a soft voice. I only stared at her a moment, confused as to why she was even talking to me right now.

"Oh, hey Madison." I finally said after a moment.

"Freddie, we need to-"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened at the dance." I interrupted quickly. She smiled a bit, looking away. "It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm a horrible date."

"No it was fun, up until that point. Then it just got…interesting." she decided. "That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I kind of already got the hint that you're made at me."

"Oh, I'm not mad at you." she added. I smiled briefly.

"Really? I thought for sure you were going to be-"

"I know something is going on between you and Sam." she quickly interrupted. I stopped immediately and stared at her. My eyes widened at the news.

"What?" I chocked out.

"Come on, I mean it is _so_ obvious." she said with a grin on her face. I was already shaking my head.

"Nothing is going on between me and…Sam." I said with a gulp. How would she know? How did she find out? Who told her? Does that mean someone else knows too? "Where did you get that _crazy_ idea?" I laughed nervously.

"It's right there, Freddie." she began to shake her head, that knowing smile still plastered on her face. "You're denying it, but yet you laugh nervously and I think I see some sweating. I know when someone is keeping a secret. Believe me, I've had boyfriends cheat on me. I can spot lies like a champ now."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. How could someone cheat on Madison? She was so nice, it was almost sick. "I cant assure you though. Nothing is going on." I said with a calmer voice. Madison sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"I do have one question though." I said with a strained voice. "Where did you get this idea from anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, you punching Rueben when he kissed Sam was pretty obvious." she smirked.

"Ah." I nodded.

"Oh and the subtle looks throughout the dance was sort of a dead give away."

"We're just really good friends." I lied.

"Don't repeat this to Sam, because she might kill me but," she paused and looked around nervously. "before the dance, Sam kind of threatened me."

"Threatened you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. "What did she say?"

"That if I laid a hand on you she would personally hunt me down and beat me to a pulp." Madison said, a nervous look crossing her eyes. "It went something like that, but all I know was she wasn't too happy about me and you."

"She's very protective of our friendship. That's how close we are." I assured, blowing it off. However my mind was reeling. I can't believe Sam threatened Madison before the dance. And she said she didn't get jealous…

"Friendship? You guys are always fighting. I do watch iCarly, you know." she explained. "You don't fight like friends, you fight like a _couple_."

"We have a weird friendship-"

"Carly doesn't know, does she?" Madison said more as a statement than a question. I finally gave in under her intense, knowing looks.

"No." I spoke softly.

"I knew it." she sang, smiling widely. With that she turned around and began to walk away. I stared at her shocked and suddenly stepped forward, turning her around.

"You can't tell anybody," I begged. "please."

"Only if you promise not to tell Sam that I told you about her threatening me." Madison negotiated. "She said she would hurt me more if you found out."

"I promise." I quickly said. She extended her hand to shake. I grabbed it and we shook on it. "Thanks Madison."

"No problem. I get the whole thing."

"You do?"

"Sure, I've secretly dated someone before." she smiled triumph.

"Hmm, really." I grinned.

"Yeah, but let me tell you. It's not worth it. Just tell people, they may take it better than you think." she explained.

"Thanks, but you don't know Carly. She has a tendency to overreact."

"Yeah, but don't you think she'll overreact more when she finds out you've been _secretly_ dating for-" she paused.

"three months." I finished openly. She stared at me wide eyed.

"Wow. Well good luck with telling Carly." she said in disbelief. She turned around and began toward the exit of the school.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. She waved over her shoulder. I just prayed that Madison knew how to keep a good secret. It felt weird talking openly about Sam and I with someone else. However that wasn't what was bothering me the most. It was what she said. _It's not worth it, just tell people. They may take it better than you think_. _Carly will overreact more when she finds out_. I sighed and suddenly remembered that I had detention.

I ran to the detention room in a hurry. I was already late, I bet Mr. Howard will freak. Sam is probably wondering where I am. I sprinted up the stairs and into the detention room. Mr. Howard stared at me with a grimace on his face

"Mr. Benson, your late."

"I know, sorry. I had to finish a test with another teacher." I lied quickly. Nobody was looking at me but I found one pair of eyes on me. Sam.

"Alright then." he agreed and let me take my seat in the back. I sat down next to Sam, looking straight forward until Mr. Howard left.

"I was almost proud of you." Sam said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Why?" I whispered back, cocking my eyebrow.

"I thought you were skipping detention." I grinned at this. Mr. Howard took one look at us before finally leaving the room. Immediately everyone began talking and messing around. "So where were you."

"I was talking to Madison." I looked at Sam now. She frowned at the name.

"Why?" she asked a little too harshly.

I sighed, wondering if I should really tell her. Finally I decided I should. "She knows."

"Knows what? That you're a nub? Dude everyone knows that. It's not exactly a secret."

I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned to look at her more. "No, something more personal."

"Oh you mean that rash-"

"No!" I exclaimed. She stared at me. I finally caved and told her. "About _us_."

Sam didn't say anything. She just stared at me with a shocked look plastered on her face. Her aqua blue eyes were wide and staring right at me.

"H-how?" Sam stuttered.

"She guessed." I shrugged. "She said she figured the whole thing out."

"Well she won't remember any of it when I'm done pulverizing her." Sam retorted, looking away.

"Sam." I sighed. She stopped and looked at me. "She promised that she wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Oh yeah. That's what they all say."

"She was serious though. I could tell."

Sam sighed and looked at me oddly. "You better not be lying. You know I don't like being lied to."

"Oh I know." I said faintly remembering a time long ago when someone lied to her big time. I was just glad that _someone_ wasn't me. It just happened to be Preston Myers.

It was only last year. I had already developed some sort of crush on Sam. I was at a vulnerable state and confused by these new feelings. Liking Sam had been difficult. Unpredictable and stressful. One minutes I was sure I couldn't be without her and the next I was angry at her, wishing she would disappear. It wasn't like Carly.

Liking Carly had been easy, familiar and overall simple. I knew where we set, which was me loving her and her being happy with a "just friends" status between us. However not with Sam. I was embarrassed and 99% sure that she didn't like me. However it was that stupid 1% that kept me up at night.

So with my emotions running off course and my mind _out of whack_, Sam's newfound relationship with lovable bad-boy, Preston Myers left me in a sour mood most of the time. He was Sam's (and Carly's) perfect definition of a bad-boy. Practically another Griffin. However, Griffin had been easier to deal with, considering the Pee-Wee Baby situation and all in all, he was an alright guy.

Preston, in other words, was like another Sam. They would run off to vandalize stuff, steal Fat-Cakes from the convince store and give nerds wedgies. They were like the perfect couple, holding hands and shoving kids into lockers at the same time. It was disgusting. I had my suspicions about him, but I had figured it was all in my head. It hadn't.

My theories were proved correct the day I found out that Preston cheated on Sam with Tiffany Wert from the cheerleading team. I was overjoyed by their split up but furious with Preston for being such a jerk to Sam. Even back then I was overprotective. However, I remember the day that she confronted him. I was there and saw everything…along with the entire school.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"You jerk!" I heard Sam yell at him from across the hall. She glared daggers at him and stomped her way over to him. With that she roughly grabbed him my the collar of his black leather jacket and shoved him against the lockers. "What is wrong with you!"

"Babe, what are you talking about?" he spoke innocently, pulling his hands up slightly in surrender.

"Don't call me _babe_, Preston." She said in such a menacing voice, I still shiver to this day. I'd never heard her use that tone of anger before, even to me. "Apparently the only person you should be calling _babe_ is Tiffany Wert."

His eyes widened in realization, but there was no fear. Instead he relaxed and smiled back at her, making her angrier. Me and Carly stared at her in shock, along with everyone in the hallway watching. Preston slowly brought his hands up and pushed her off of him. She willingly did it but continued to drill her eyes into his.

"Sam, it was nothing. So we had a little fun one night. She means nothing." He stepped closer and grinned. She narrowed her eyes and frowned deeper. "Don't fret over it."

Then she began to laugh. She laughed coldly, without humor. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she turned to us, still laughing. "Don't fret?" she said between hard laughs. Then she turned back, her laugh cutting off suddenly. Then she did the one thing Sam was best at. Hitting. It was so fast I barely saw it. She nailed him good in the mouth with her fist. He fell onto the ground, trying to catch himself against the locker but failing. She glared death at him as he held his jaw and closed his eyes in pain.

"Oh come on, that's just a small hit. Don't fret." she spat coldly at him. He looked up at her in horror.

"Wait. Sam-"

"Screw off Preston." She interjected with a harsh voice. "You can have Tiffany all you want now."

She stomped off, making a dramatic exit. Preston stared after her, trying to move his sore jaw that was beginning to bruise on the side. He quickly looked at us for help but Carly and I immediately turned on our heel and left.

That wasn't even the worse part. The next day, at the end of school, we found Preston's precious black '69 Dodge Charger destroyed. Someone had drug a key along the side, slashed the tires, spray painted graffiti, and knocked out the windshield with a crowbar. I remember the way he fell to his knees at the first site of his "baby" that was now damaged beyond fixing. I tried not to laugh as a name popped in my head. Sam. The person who had skipped school today.

When Carly and I walked home together after the whole situation, I quickly took out my phone. I found Sam's name and immediately texted her.

**To: Sam**

**Nice work Puckett.**

It was all I wrote and I knew she would know exactly what I meant. Within a few seconds later, I received a text back from her.

**From: Sam**

**;)**

It was all she wrote. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I sighed, putting away my phone. If there was one thing to know about dating Sam, it was not to lie to her. I learned that from other's mistakes. I was just glad it wasn't my mistake.

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

**HAPPY 4TH O' JULY!**

**How is everybody? How's the weather where you are? It's sunny here...about 80 degrees. Oh wait, you don't care about the weather. Anywho, onto the story! Madison is smarter than she looks. I do recall Freddie saying that she was really smart in earlier chapter, but wait. You didnt think she was THAT smart did you. Well she is, she actually figured out about Sam and Freddie's relationship! I hope she's good at keeping a secret. Then Freddie finds out that Sam threatened Madison. Oh and I finally decided to add another flashback. I know I haven't had any at all, but it's hard to fit them in sometimes. I decided to just make this chapter long by adding a flashback of why you SHOULD NOT lie to Sam. Oh and poor Preston's '69 Black Dodge Charger. That's a good car man. **

**I love writing scenes where Sam is all fiesty. I got the idea of her destroying Preston's car when I was watching some show called _Southern Fried Stings _(which in my opinion is not that good of a show, but funny) and this chick went all psycho on her boyfriend (who was cheating) and she broke his windows on his SUV with a baseball bat. Hah. Well that's all for now people. Check back tomorrow for the next chapter! Sorry if I don't post it right away, I'm sort of writing another story called _P.S. I Love You...Right?_ right now. Sorry it's NOT for fanfiction at all.**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE (_for everyone_)**

_**-fireflies321**_


	20. A Whole New Story

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY. DAN AND NICKELODEON DO****

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Whole New Story (Carly's POV)**

I _hate_ Mr. Thompson. I don't see why he has to give out so much homework to us. I'm only 16 years old, I need breaks too. I personally just think he hates all teens, but if that were the case, then he chose the wrong job. I don't even like science that much and now I'm up to my neck in science homework. To add to that, I have a science project due next week and I haven't even got an idea about what I am going to do it about.

I fumbled down the hall, just hoping to get to my locker before I dropped everything in my hands. I held at lease three text books, folders, notebooks and some supplies for my science project. I rounded the corner, seeing my locker in full view and sped up while skillfully avoiding the buzz of kids. Someone stepped out in front of me and I tried to dodge but I dropped most of my supplies and an English textbook.

"Need some help Carly?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up from my dropped supplies to see Gibby and Rueben in front of me. I smiled.

"Uh sure." I said sweetly as I bent down to pick up the opened English book. Gibby kneeled over and picked up my folders and notebooks. I noticed another pair of hands flash down, scooping up my supplies for the science project. I peaked up to see Rueben handing me some of my stuff. I gathered it from them and began to my locker, them following me.

"So Gibby," I started, opening my locker and shoving everything in with a huff. "how is your wrist?"

Gibby smiled, looking down at his bandaged wrist. "Alright, the doctor said it should heal in no time."

"That's good." I grinned at him. I slammed my locker shut and fixed my bag on my shoulder. Then I looked over at Rueben, fully seeing his face. I cringed.

He had a bandage running across his broken nose, and a small bruise on his cheek running all the way to where his left eye was. The bruise on his eye was bigger and dark purple. His left eye was a bit swollen still, the eyelids just barely open for him to see.

"Hey Rueben, how are you doing?" I asked softly, feeling sorry for what Freddie had done. Sometimes I swear, Sam gets to him too much and he does stupid stuff. Like punching an innocent kid for instance.

"Better than a puma in a hot tub of pudding, I suppose." He commented, shrugging. I looked at Gibby for translation.

"He said he's doing all right, could be better."

"Oh well that's good." I assured. "Sorry for Freddie going on crazy on you. Sam bet him to do it."

"Whoa." Gibby interrupted before Reuben could comment. "Sam bet Freddie?"

"Yeah, she tricked him into it. I know it sort of seem random-"

"Freddie didn't punch Rueben randomly." Gibby interjected again. "Rueben kissed Sam and then Freddie went all crazy."

"Wait. What?" I questioned, stepping forward.

"Yeah, he came at me like a rhino with a foot disease." Rueben added.

"I didn't hear anything about Sam betting Freddie. Haven't you heard the word around school?"

"Apparently not." I mumbled annoyed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Freddie got jealous and punched out Rueben. A couple people saw the kiss and before they knew it Rueben was KO'd."

"That's not possible. Freddie couldn't have been jealous." I reminded. I shook my head, not believing the stupid rumors that usually floated around this school. No doubt there would be some kind of rumor about one of the biggest things that happened at the dance. I knew better than to listen to the gossip. "Freddie hates Sam."

"That's not what everyone else says." Gibby hinted. I stared at him, making a face.

"You can't believe what goes around this school."

"Okay, whatever you say." With that Gibby and Rueben headed off. I stared at him before quickly stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait! Gibby." I called. He turned around and I jogged up to him. "Don't tell me you believe the rumor."

He sighed, looking away briefly. "To be honest, I do." I gave him a look, about to protest. "I mean think about it. Why else would he punch Rueben out? I don't think Sam bet Freddie to do it. If she really wanted Rueben hurt, she would have done it herself. Even if she wanted someone else to do it, she wouldn't have had Freddie do it. Most likely some jock stupid enough to go with it. Then it just so happens that Rueben _kisses_ Sam right before Freddie comes at him. Call me crazy but, something is going on."

I stared at him, soaking in his words. It was almost sickening how much that made sense. It couldn't be true though. It just couldn't. For Freddie to be in _love _with Sam just wasn't physically possible. I know my two best friends and I know that wasn't possible. Right?

"I don't know Gibb. Something sounds off." I said distantly. My mind was off wondering. "I'm going to do some investigating. Sam specifically told me she tricked Freddie into punching Rueben."

"Hmm, weird for her to say that."

"Yeah…" I drug on, looking off in the distance. "Maybe I should ask Freddie."

"Sounds like a plan." Gibby smiled. "Hey if you need any help trying to figuring some things out, just ask me. I love doing detective work."

"Sure Gibby." I added, grinning at him. "Do you know where Freddie is?"

"Last I heard, he had detention all this week." He informed.

I thanked Gibby for the information and then they were gone. I looked around the empty hallway, sighing. It looks like I need to make a quick stop by the detention room. I wasn't going to go in there, but I just wanted to see if he was there. I needed to spy, maybe wait up for him. I need to hear his side of the story and know what happened that night of the dance.

Was Sam lying? Is Gibby lying? Why would Sam lie? If Rueben really did kiss her, she would be freaking out about it. She hadn't even said one word about it. I find that really weird. Maybe the rumors were a lie, but Rueben hadn't denied that he kissed her. It must have happened then.

I shook my head and headed down the hallway to Mr. Howard's room where detention was held. I walked up to the door, ducking under the window of the door. I stealthily pressed my body up against the wall and let out a shallow sigh. I stepped forward and peaked into the window, hoping Mr. Howard wasn't in the room. He usually wasn't.

I moved my head to the side, seeing the other kids who were messing around like usual. He must be gone. I stepped forward more and looked to the back of the room. I saw Freddie, he was smiling and laughing with someone. I stretched my head forward and my eyes widened at who I saw. Sam.

It was no surprise that Sam was in detention. It was just a surprise that she was in detention _this_ week. I specifically remember her telling me that she had no more detentions and she wasn't planning on getting detention. She'd been trying to stay out of trouble more these days. Of course she never achieved this goal, but hey, it was it was Sam. What else do you expect?

I peaked at them, seeing them smile at each other. More laughing and Sam just punched his arm. Okay the punch is normal but I've rarely seen them act this friendly toward each other. I felt a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something didn't seem right. I think that I'm letting this whole rumor get to my head. Freddie does not like Sam, like that.

I bit my lip and shook it off. With that, I headed away from the room, putting my suspicions behind me - for now anyway. I know I was just letting it get to my head. I would simply ask Freddie later what _really_ happened and then this whole thing would be solved. It would either go toward Sam's story or Gibby's story. For now, I'm going home, having some lemon iced tea and starting my mountain of homework.

* * *

I purposely sent Sam to go get smoothies from _Groovy Smoothies_. I'd just handed her the money and told her to bring the change back. However I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting change back from her. Besides that, the point was that I now I had Freddie and I sitting alone in my loft. Spencer was in his room, finishing his latest sculpture.

"Do you want lemon?" I asked Freddie, preparing our iced teas.

He nodded, looking back at me from the TV. "Yeah." We had just finished iCarly rehearsal for the day.

I plopped a straw into each glass and picked them up. I headed over to the couch where Freddie was sitting and set the beverages down in front of us. Freddie grabbed his and began to sip at it, his attention on the TV show playing. I pursed my lips, looking at him. Well here it goes…

"Freddie?" I squeaked.

"Hmm." he mumbled, looking back at me. His brown eyes looked at me in a bored stance.

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiled and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about what happened that night of the dance. I never got around to asking." I commented. I saw him tense slightly. Anyone else normal wouldn't have caught it, however, I was on full alert for how he acted. He stared at me, nodding slightly. "What really happened? Why did you actually punch Rueben?"

"Why did I punch Rueben?" he asked, obviously stalling. His eyes looked past me - thinking. "It was Sam, she paid me to do it." He finally said.

I stared at him. I didn't let the shock show on my face. That didn't match neither Sam's nor Gibby's story.

"She _paid _you?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Sam said that Rueben was flirting with her, so she paid me in cash to punch him across the face."

"Oh. Well why didn't she just do it herself?"

"Um, she said that she didn't want you to get mad at her." He explained. His eyes wouldn't meet mine. They darted around the room behind me. "It was a bad idea."

"No kidding." I added, casually smiling at him. Then I remembered something. "Let me guess, she paid for your Inside-Out Burger food too."

"No, I had to pay for that. Of course." he grumbled. Hmm, Sam said she paid for their food. "I always have to pay for her food."

"Huh, well some things never changed I guess."

"I guess not." he said absently. I sighed and looked away from him, toward the TV.

An awkward silence hung thick between us before I spoke again. "How much did she pay you?" I asked quietly, trying to get as much information as possible.

"Uh, err, well she paid me…" he stuttered. "50."

I nodded, forcing a smile back at him. "You got scammed a bit."

"When aren't I being scammed by Sam?" He asked jokingly.

"True."

I decided that that was all I needed. I got up, grabbing my iced tea and heading to the kitchen. I heard Freddie sigh heavily behind me. Then before I knew it, Sam came barging in with four smoothies and a bag of jerky. She grinned at us.

"Hey I'm back!" she exclaimed. She handed Freddie and I our smoothies.

"Did you bring back my change?" I asked, my eyes following her as she put Spencer's smoothie in the fridge and sipping on her own.

"There was none." she said innocently. I gave her a look and glanced down at the bag of jerky.

"You spent the money on jerky, didn't you?"

"It was staring me in the face!" she argued. I smiled, shaking my head. "It was practically saying '_Sam buy me_!' and you know I can't resist." I rolled my eyes at her as Freddie snorted at her usual Sam-like actions. I stared at them as they began to banter back and forth. All seemed normal. Somewhat.

All I knew now was that all stories were different. Sam said she tricked Freddie, Gibby said Freddie was jealous of a kiss and Freddie said that Sam paid him. All different stories. So the question is: what story is right? More importantly: who is lying and why? It looks like it's time to put my good time invested in detective novels to good use. I need to do some investigation and ask around the school. I might need to actually take up on Gibby's offer.

* * *

**_HEY, HEY, HEY_!**

**How was everyone's Fourth of July? Well if you had a suckish one, I hope this chapter made your day. If not, I'm sorry. Anyway, onward to the discussion. Carly is slowly finding out the truth. I didnt want her to suddenly find out everything at once, I want to work it's way into it. Now she's found out a whole new story from Gibby. She now knows about the kiss! Oh no! Then she goes and spies on Freddie and sees that Sam in detention with him. (SPOILER: Carly is going to do a lot of snooping - be prepared) Finally she asks Freddie about the story, hoping for the truth. She's not getting it, instead she gets a third _and_ totally different story. It looks like Sam and Freddie never agreed on a story...oops. Gibby might be helping Carly a bit with her investigation to find out the true story...but to be honest I really dont know yet. Well that's all for now folks. FINALLY 200 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK MY FREAKIN SOCKS! (SSHH, I'm secretly not wearing any socks) but seriously you guys are amazing. This has been a fun time. :D**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE (Sweet Love)**

_**-fireflies321**_


	21. The Second Kiss

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Second Kiss (_Sam's POV_):**

As I made it to the correct floor with the familiar fire escape, I stopped. The window was open and only a faint glow illuminated the inside room. I peaked around the window to see Freddie's back to me. He was currently seated at his computer and desk, busy doing something. I snuck in the window without making a single sound. It was time to put my invisible ninja skills to the test.

I tip-toed over to where he sat, his attention intent on what was on the screen. I peaked over his shoulder to see him playing some kind of computer game involving race cars. I rolled my eyes and came up right behind him. I lowered my head to where his ear was, smiling evilly.

"What 'cha doing?" I said directly in his ear. He jumped, letting out a yelp. Freddie turned around so fast, looking right at me with wide eyes.

"How do you do that?" He exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest, trying to calm his beating heart. I smiled at him, walking over to him.

"I'm training to be a ninja."

"Yeah? Well you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Really? Maybe it will stop beating." I teased.

He gasped in fake horror. "Unnecessary." he commented before turning around to his game.

I walked up behind him, resting my crossed arms on his head, peaking over to see what game he was playing. "I thought you said you weren't a gamer."

"I'm not, but I got bored. Took you long enough to get here."

"I had to make a pit stop before I got here."

He scoffed. "Where?"

"The convenience store. I picked up some potato salad before I got here." I informed. "I ate it on my way here. You know how long of a walk to you building from my house is?"

"Yeah like four blocks or so."

"Exactly, it's tiring work." I complained. "Yeah so I didn't have enough money, so I just walked out without paying."

"You stole it!" Freddie exclaimed, swiveling around in his chair to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I borrowed it." He gave me a disappointed look. "What? I paid half, he should be grateful I gave him any money."

Freddie sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" With that, he turned back around, closed out of his racing game and stood up.

I jumped onto his bed, sprawling out completely. He sighed, seeing no room to sit on the bed. Instead, Freddie sat on the floor against the side of the bed. I rolled onto my back, hanging my head over the edge of the bed so that my head was right by Freddie's."

"Your mom home?" I asked, feeling thirsty.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you still have that secret stash of junk food under your bed?"

"Yeah…"

"You should grab me a cream soda and some chips." I demanded, feeling the blood rush to my head from being upside down. Freddie laugh lightly, moving to the side, letting his hands go under his bed. He pulled out a bottle of soda and a bag of potato chips. He threw them at me and I quickly opened both. I rolled over onto my stomach, making room on the bed. I patted the spot next to me, allowing him to get on the bed this time. He sighs as he crawls up and lays on his stomach in the same fashion as me.

"So I saw Rueben today for the first time." I began, smiling at him. He looked over at me, resting his head on his arms.

"Yeah me too. I've pretty much avoided him this whole week." Freddie added. "I think he's avoiding me too."

"His whole left side of his face is practically bruised."

"I know. I feel terrible." He admitted. I looked at him oddly.

"Why? Maybe he shouldn't go around macking on people's girlfriends."

"It wasn't entirely his fault." Freddie shook his head. "He doesn't know you're my girlfriend."

"Well he shouldn't be kissing me to begin with. He shouldn't have his gross lips anywhere near me." I explained. I shivered at the thought of his disgusting lips on mine. Good thing it was over quickly. "He got what he deserved from you."

"Maybe…" Freddie sighed, tracing his fingers absently along his bedding.

"Good thing you're a crazy jealous." I teased, smirking. He stopped and glanced up at me.

"Me? Oh no. Not just me." he responded quickly. I looked at him oddly, wondering where he was going with this.

"What are you blubbering on about now?"

"I heard about what you said to Madison before the dance." He sat up now, grinning at me. "I'm not the only jealous one."

"Oh really? What exactly do you _think_ I said to Madison." I challenged, sitting up as well. We stared at each other.

"You threatened her." he stated.

"Who told you that?"

He paused a moment, thinking. Then very softly he spoke, "…Madison."

"I told her not to-" I began in a angry voice

"Wait. Don't do anything to her…"

"Why not?" I questioned, annoyed.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell you that I knew."

"Well you suck at promises." I took a quick swig of my cream soda that was slightly warm from not being in the fridge. I didn't really care anyway. I jammed my hand into the bag of chips again. I pulled out a handful of chips and shoved them in my mouth.

"I thought you said you didn't get jealous." Freddie smirked. I glared, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I don't." I stated, a mouthful of food. "I wasn't jealous. I was just letting her know the rules. You are off limits to her, even if you guys were each others dates."

"Sounds like jealousy to me." He pushed on. I rolled my eyes before bringing my fist down onto his knee. He winced, grabbing his knee suddenly. "Jeez Sam."

"Not jealous." I warned, pointing a finger in his face.

"Alright." He confirmed, making a face. "Don't say anything to Madison though. I promised I wouldn't tell you I knew."

"In turn to what?"

"Well I made her promise not to tell about _us_."

"Okay, well she better be good at keeping secrets or someone will be scraping her remains off of the hallway walls."

Freddie stared at me a moment, cocking an eyebrow. "You know, sometimes things can be solved without using violence." He informed me.

"Says the kid who is serving detention right now for punching out Rueben." I said in a deadpanned voice. "Awesome advice Freddie."

"I get the violence from you." He blamed. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him. "Besides, I didn't intend to hurt him. It was sort of…spontaneously happened."

"Spontaneously? Yeah like you've ever done something spontaneously. Your Mr. Let's-think-things-through-first."

"Hey my rare spontaneous nature is what got us here in the first place." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled back at me, referring to our _second_ kiss. I rolled my eyes, still wondering how it ever got to that. Last I remember, I was arguing with him, about god knows what, and then the next thing I know he's kissing me. I vividly remember how that one spontaneous move got this whole thing started.

It had been a cold and rainy night…

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

"Car-lay!" I screeched

"What Sam!" Carly yelled from upstairs. "I'm busy."

"Where is all your cream soda?" I whined, peering into the fridge. I bent over, moving unimportant items around, searching for a bottle of cream soda. However, there wasn't any. "There isn't any in here."

"There was one in there earlier." She yelled back down. What was she even doing upstairs again? Oh yeah, looking for some movie for us to watch.

"Well, it isn't here now!" I complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Go get some…"

"No, you or Freddie can go get some."

I smiled slyly and walked back over to where the dork was sitting on the couch, his laptop in front of him. All I know is I'm not getting any…

"Fredward-" my smiled disappeared as I saw what sit on the coffee table in front of him. I stared at the bottle of cream soda that was half empty.

"Hmm." he made a noise, not really paying attention to me. His brown eyes roamed the computer screen in front of him. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. I reached over and hastily picked up the bottle.

"What is this?" I questioned harshly. He looked up at me, not stopping his fingers that swiftly moved across the keyboard as he typed. I shoved the bottle in his face and his eyes moved to the bottle.

"Uh. A cream soda, I believe." he asked, confusion dripping in his voice. I nodded, not keeping my narrowed eyes off of him.

"A cream soda, I believe…" I mocked his voice. "Yeah well it was my cream soda!"

"How so?" he stopped his typing and moved his computer to the side. He stood up, his eyes not leaving mine. I now found myself looking _up _at him now. His big brown eyes boar into my blue ones. I gritted my teeth together, hating those eyes.

I hated to admit it. No, _really_ despised admitting it to myself, but I liked him. I liked him a lot more than I wanted to allow myself. Recently anyway. It wasn't until sometimes after we kissed that I knew what I was feeling wasn't just a friendship thing. It had really hit me when I saw Freddie and Carly dancing together at Groovy Smoothies.

It shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. It did to a big extent. I hated them together. I didn't want it to happen at any cost and it sort of hit me that night as I walked home alone. I like him. I really liked Freddie Benson. Like _like_ him. Disgusting. I wouldn't call it love though. Not yet.

"Carly said there was one cream soda left in there and you just happen to be drinking one." I informed in a sneer. "Correction: drinking the _last_ one. My last one."

"Oh really?" he asked, clearly trying to annoy me. "Well I don't see your name on it."

"Smart one Freddie. Do you write your own comebacks?"

Then he snatched the bottle from my hands. He grabbed it and took a big drink of it. He smiled once he lowered the bottle from his lips. "Hmm." he teased. I grimaced at the now empty bottle.

"Your such a dork." I retorted, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"I also have your cream soda. Gee, that's too bad." He smirked. I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to me. His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly tried to hide his fear. However, I can smell fear like dog.

"Listen here Benson. All of the cream soda in the fridge is _my_ soda. Especially the last one." I warned him, closing the distance between our faces. We were practically nose to nose.

"You don't scare me Puckett." he said in a strong voice. For a split second I was impressed by his sudden courage but I wasn't having it. I just laughed in his face.

"You should Fredwad. If you were smart, anyway."

Then he just grinned. I stared at him, wondering where the sudden courage came from. "Maybe I'm not always smart."

"What are you-" I started but I couldn't finish that sentence. He had already closed the rest of the distance between us, kissing me. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. What is he doing! It was about five seconds later before he pulled away.

Freddie looked at me with slightly confused eyes, handed me the bottle of cream soda and turned around. Without another word he headed out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. I stared at the door in shock, dropping the now empty bottle of cream soda on the ground. My mind could barely process what just happened.

"Found the movie guys!" I heard Carly yell from upstairs. Her loud, descending footsteps rang throughout the silent apartment. She paused looking at me. "Where's Freddie?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I stepped forward, walking to the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and grimaced. "Be right back." I mumbled, ripping the door open and slamming it behind me. There was no way he is getting away with doing that and not saying anything about it. He's not running away this time. That's what brought me back to the fire escape once again and the rest is history…

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

I stared down at my bottle of cream soda, smiling slightly. Now I remember what we fought over. It was a stupid bottle of soda that got us so riled up. Only we would fight over something so stupid. Freddie never really told me what got him to kiss me a second time, but he must've not been thinking straight.

"Why did you kiss me a second time anyway? You never really clarified that." I asked out of the blue.

"I'm not sure. I just felt like it. You know me being _spontaneous_." He grinned. "Plus I kind of wanted to do it for a while then. For some reason, I thought it would get under your skin and bug you, but I'm not sure where I got that idea from."

"You're such a nub." I finally said. He just smiled, looking down. I didn't want to tell him, but I was glad he did it. He leaned forward, resting his hand on the side of my face and pulling me to him. I let him kiss me full on the lips. I let my eyes slip shut and enjoying the usual butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

**Good Evening!**

**I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit sketchy about this chapter. It's really just a filler but I wanted to add the story of their second kiss in there. When I first wrote this story, I had the whole story planned in my head of how their second kiss would go...but to be honest I sort of lost how the it was supposed to go. Oops. I know the ending was a bit mushy and fluffy but you've got to have some fluff sometimes. Well anyway another Sam/Freddie interaction. Random conversation and more talking about the incident at the dance. Oh no Freddie broke his small promise with Madison...**

** Don't worry the next chapter will be better. This one is just a random filler. Anywho, you guys are so amazing with the reviews. The suggestions have been flowing in and I'm just glad that most of them are easy to consider and generally have the same suggestions for this story. I know a lot have been saying that you want Carly to have a total freak-out when she finds out about them instead of just saying "finally!" or some people want Carly to do some hardcore spying with Gibby. Don't worry everyone! I have been taking your awesome suggestions into considerations and I hope this story is going great. Well that's all for now.**

**COMMENT, REVIEW, SUGGESTIONS = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


	22. Where Gossip Grows

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 21: Where Gossip Grows (Carly's POV)**

It was lunch time when I roamed the empty hallway. Freddie and Sam were still in the lunchroom enjoying a lunch of hamburgers and fries. I'd told them that I had a project to work on, but the truth was I was looking for someone. It didn't matter because Sam was too busy shoving fries in her mouth to care and Freddie was scolding her for taking his and stealing the pickles off his burger.

So now I was on the look out for someone specific. Someone who could help me in my small investigation to find out the truth of what happened on the night of the dance. And possible some more information would be useful as well. Another thing I would like to find out is if Freddie had a crush on Sam. If the rumor of his jealousy was true then that would ring true - maybe. I could just ask him, but I know better. He would lie.

"Hey Gibby." I said stopping him in the hallway as he scurried to the bathrooms. He had ketchup all over the front of his blue t-shirt.

"Oh, hey Carly." He answered, a bit flustered.

"Uh, what happened to your shirt."

"Sam. She squirted a packet of ketchup on my new shirt." He explained. With that he ripped his shirt off, exposing his chubby body. I cocked an eyebrow. "Why aren't you with Sam and Freddie? I wouldn't trust leaving them alone."

I laughed lightly at that. "I'm actually looking for Wendy. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Wendy? I think she's in the library right now." He informed. "Why do you need to find her?"

"I just wanted to find some things out. You know about the dance and Freddie."

Gibby nodded his head. "Ah, you're still trying to figure that out."

"Yep." I nodded my head and looked at him. "You know Gibby, do you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Sure anything."

"Just kind of watch Freddie for me. Alright?" Freddie had been acting weird lately. "Actually him _and _Sam." I added, remembering the detention thing and the fact that her story was different from everyone else's as well.

"Oh, like a spy?" Gibby asked, interested.

"Sure." I smiled.

He saluted me. "Ey, ey captain." With that, he turned around and headed back to the bathroom. I grinned and began toward the library where Wendy was.

Wendy was typically known for possessing a large amount of knowledge about what went on around this school. None of us really knew how she figured any of it out, but it didn't matter. I liked Wendy. She didn't spread rumors, she just gave out information of recent rumors to people who asked for it. Kind of like I was about to do now. Wendy did a lot of research on her rumors though, squashing ones that weren't true. I just hoped she had decent information for me.

I entered the quiet and seemingly vacant library. I walked past the librarian who glanced up at me from her magazine. I smiled warily at her, walking past the tables and computers. From first glance, it didn't look like she was here but I walked to the science section of the library. Past those rows of science books there were some more tables in the back. I went down the row and found a brunette in the back, staring down at a large textbook.

"Wendy?" I whispered, walking up to her. She looked up at me and smiled. Her long brown hair hung straight around her face and she lightly brushed a strand our of her face. I took a seat across from her, setting my bag on the table.

"Oh hey Carly." she whispered back, pushing her science book aside.

"What are you doing?"

"Just working on this stupid science project for Mr. Thompson's class." She sighed tiredly, motioning to her book and poster board.

"I have that project too."

"He's really been hard on us lately." She commented. "It might be because his wife left him recently." Point proven: Wendy knows everything.

"Bummer" I commented, staring absently at the table top.

"Was there something you needed?"

"Actually yes." I said looking up at her now. "I need to know about a recent rumor that's been going around."

"Let me guess. Does it have to do with Freddie?" She asked, grinning at me. I stared at her, slight surprise crossing my face. I nodded once.

"Yeah. How did you-"

"Lucky guess." she interjected quickly. I shook my head and decided to get right to the point of things. I knew Wendy had went to the dance, in fact she went with Eric Bren. She must've saw what really happened at the dance or at least heard the truth.

"I want to know why Freddie really punch Rueben." I continued. She nodded, thinking. "I've heard so many stories, and since I never actually saw it, I want to know what really happened."

"Well," she began, intertwining her fingers together. "I don't really know his intentions of why he punched Rueben, but all I can really verify is that Rueben kissed Sam mere seconds before Freddie punched him."

"So Rueben _did_ kiss Sam. She never told me." I commented, mostly to myself. Wendy shrugged.

"I've heard that people said it was because he was jealous. That could be true, considering there is no other reason for him doing so."

"Sam told me she tricked Freddie into punching him. Of course Freddie said she paid him. I don't know what to believe anymore." I said, looking at Wendy desperately. "Maybe they did bet and Rueben kissing Sam was a coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences." Wendy stated lightly. "Especially around this school. You'd be surprised what actually goes on around here."

"I think it would be best I didn't." I joked. Then I paused and looked at Wendy. "Honestly Wendy, what do you believe?"

"I think Freddie was jealous." she spoke sincerely. I stared at her, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Man, you too? What is with people?" I couldn't help but complain in an annoyed voice. First Gibby and now her? "Come on, it's Sam and Freddie. They can't stand each other."

"Actually, Sam and Freddie both have detention with one another. They get smoothies together after each detention session as well."

"What?" I questioned, giving Wendy an odd look. They get smoothies together? After detention? I highly doubt that. Then again they have been very late for each iCarly rehearsal all week. I just figured it was because of their detention. "Well, this is news to me. Anything else?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe check back in a couple days." I nodded. "What has you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to make sure the rumor was true. I've been hearing a lot of different stories this week." I told her. She smirked and shrugged. "I just feel like something's going on."

"I see. Well, I'll keep you informed."

"Thanks Wendy." I got up from my seat, picked up my bag and headed toward the exit of the library.

Okay, so the rumor is true. Gibby was right - Rueben kissed Sam and Freddie punched him. Whether he did it because of jealousy was questionable. However, Gibby being right meant one thing: Sam and Freddie were lying. Why? Did Sam not want me to know that Rueben kissed her? Maybe she was too embarrassed. Did Freddie lie because he really _does_ have a crush on Sam? He was too embarrassed the he got jealous and didn't want me to know. I can't believe Freddie might have a crush on Sam. It can't be true - there has to be another reason.

I walked down the set of stairs, heading toward my locker. I spotted Gibby, hiding around the corner and peeking at something. I came up behind him, cocking an eyebrow. I bent over, getting close to his ear so I could whisper.

"Gibby? What are you doing." I asked. He jumped slightly and turned around to look at me. He grinned.

"Spying on Sam and Freddie like you asked me to."

"I didn't say to spy. I said keep an eye on them." I corrected, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Oh." he looked away a moment. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"What are they doing?" I asked, letting the curiosity get the best of me.

"Nothing much. Talking, but I can't hear them. Freddie gave Sam a fat cake and she punched him." he shrugged and peeked back at them.

"Wow. Exciting and riveting." I spoke sarcastically. He scoffed but continued to look around the corner.

"Hmm. That fat cake looks good." Gibby mumbled. I gave him a weird look, even though he didn't see it.

"Hey Gibb, do you mind helping me on something?"

Gibby turned back around and looked at me. "Sure. What is it?"

"I talked to Wendy and she says that Freddie and Sam have been going to Groovy Smoothies after detention this week."

"Okay…"

"So, I need your help. We're going to 'check up' on them," I made air quotes. Gibby pulled his eyebrows together.

"You mean like spy on them?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice. I shrugged,

"Kind of."

"Sweet beans." he smiled at this.

"Okay, Freddie and Sam have detention after school for an hour or so. Meet me after school and we'll follow them to see where they go."

"Awesome." Gibby agreed. He paused and looked at me again. "Wait, why are we doing this again?"

I sighed, peeking around the corner quickly. Just in case they were coming our way. "To see if they really do go get smoothies. It's kind of out of character for them. If they do indeed go together, then we'll watch to see what they do."

"Oh, I get it now."

I nodded, smiling. I felt bad about spying on my two best friends, but I wanted to know the truth. I wasn't even fully positive what I was trying to figure out anymore, but I know something is up. I mainly just wanted to know why Sam and Freddie lied about what happened at the dance and also if Freddie has a potential crush on Sam. I'll just watch how he acts around her and see what happens. I guess I'll just have to see what happens after school.

"See you after school." I said to Gibby, smiling his way. He nodded.

"Right-o."

I smiled slyly to myself. Detective Carly Shay. That sounds nice.

* * *

**Wassup Peeps!**

**How is it going? Another day, another chapter. Hmm, so let's see what's on todays menu. Another chapter from Carly's POV. The truth is slowly coming out, however, she is looking for all the wrong things. Kind of random that she's trying to find out if Freddie has a crush on Sam, but her investigation can't be spot on. She has to start somewhere *wink wink*. Everyone always makes Wendy different and I'm not even sure where we got the idea of Wendy being the "gossip queen" because I don't really remember that being stated in the iCarly series. Well in my story she's a gossip queen. Oh and I love Gibby, so I'm adding him to my story now. Him and Carly are teaming up. What a team! (I love Cibby)**

**Anyway, On another note. I was watching _Will and Grace_ (don't ask, I don't even like that show) and never guess who I see! If you guessed the guy who plays Nevel...then your right. And he basically played the same character. I kept laughing because he was so cute and small. Oh and also the other day I was watching _NCIS_ (love that show) and I saw the guy who plays Principal Franklin! Is it just me or do you always feel weird seeing characters from other shows play on other shows. I know I do. Like Jennette McCurdy was on _Malcom in the Middle_ once (she played a chick who was afraid of the sidewalk...idk) and one time she was on _Zoey 101_. Weird stuff man. I'll stop ranting...**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


	23. Super Spies

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 22: Super Spies (_Carly's POV_):**

The sound of my constant footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. I paced back and forth in front of my locker, my boots tapping on the linoleum flooring. I glanced down the hallway and around the corner every once in a while. Sighing annoyance, I turned back around.

"Sorry I'm late." I heard suddenly. I whipped around and saw Gibby standing in front of me, looking shameful.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for like 30 minutes."

"I know. I was in the drama room." Gibby responded.

"Why were you there?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and fixing my bag on my shoulder. Then he pulled out two olive green hats, smiling.

"I was getting these."

"You grabbed fishing hats?" I cocked an eyebrow. His smile faded and he shook his head.

"No, we can wear them when we go undercover." He explained. "It'll help us blend in with the bushes." I stared at him oddly for a moment. I scoffed and grabbed my hat from him hastily. He smiled then, putting his hat on his head.

"I also got these." He pulled out a pair of black binoculars. I smiled and snatched them from him.

"Good job Gibbs." I thanked. I wondered why the drama room even had these but I decided not to dwell on it. I handed the binoculars back to Gibby and took out my cell phone. "Okay, detention should be getting out soon enough."

"Alright, then we launch operation 'spy on Freddie and Sam'." I scoffed and smiled.

"Sure, I guess that's what we can call it."

We decided to wait outside by the stairs when the janitor finally kicked us out. We hid beside the steps in case Freddie and Sam came out and saw us. So finally about a half our later, the front doors opened and released a group of kids from detention. Gibby and I ducked down behind some bike racks and peaked out to see who was included in the small group. By the looks of it neither of them were in the group.

"Where are they?" Gibby whispered. I shrugged, looking over at him.

"Maybe they had to get something from their lockers." I whispered back.

It wasn't for another five minutes until the doors opened again and Sam and Freddie walked out. I ducked down more, pulling Gibby down with me by his t-shirt. He made a slight gasping noise as he fell over. I shot him a glare, hoping he didn't make enough noise that they would hear. When I looked back it was apparent that they didn't.

"You know, I hate Mr. Howard." I heard Sam say to Freddie as they descended the stairs.

"Me too. Not as much as Miss Briggs though." Freddie added.

"True. I absolutely hate Miss Briggs." Sam agreed. I leaned forward, straining my ears to hear them as they walked away. "I can't believe that those two make out in the teachers lounge. Sometimes I swear, the weirdest people hook up."

Then I faintly heard Freddie laugh as they stopped before crossing the street. "Yeah Sam. You're the one to talk." he said with sarcasm, but then they were crossing the street and I couldn't hear anymore. I watched their backs as they crossed the street. I saw Sam look at Freddie and slap him behind the head. I scoffed at their usual behavior.

They headed in the usual direction that we walk to get to Bushwell Plaza and Groovy Smoothies. I turned back to Gibby, helping him off the ground. He groaned and brushed himself off. He bent over, picked up his hat and put it back on.

"Well, I guess we follow them to the Groovy Smoothies." I pointed out.

"Let's go." Gibby smiled. We began toward the street, getting ready to cross. "Hey what do you think Freddie meant when he said 'you're the one to talk'."

"I don't know, probably just making fun of Sam." I shrugged. I hadn't really been listening to their conversation, more making sure they didn't see us. "Probably an inside joke."

"Sam said that the weirdest people hook up. Is she dating someone?"

I stopped and looked at Gibby. "No." I started thinking. I would know if Sam was dating someone. Plus she would be hanging out with them at school but I hadn't seen her hanging out with any other guys lately.

"Oh," he paused and looked back at me. "what are we going to do when we finally get to Groovy Smoothies."

"I don't know. Hide in the bushes I suppose." I grabbed the binoculars from his hands. "We might have to use these too."

"Awesome." he grinned. "Being a spy is the chizz."

"Yeah, let's just focus on not getting caught." I noted. Gibby nodded as we rounded the corner. I could finally see the building of Bushwell Plaza. Groovy Smoothies was right across the street so whether Freddie and Sam were really going there was still unknown.

When we finally got close to them, we hide in an alleyway to see where they would go. I peeked around the corner, watching them walk right up to the colorful smoothie shop. Freddie opened the door for Sam, allowing her in. She stepped in, him following right behind her. I turned, giving Gibby and look and motioning him to move forward. I finally put on my hat and kept my head down so they wouldn't notice me.

We walked casually toward the smoothie shop until we got to the bushes. We ducked down, hiding in some bushes right outside the shop. Now we had a full view of most of the restaurant, just by looking in the window. An elderly women walked past us, giving Gibby and I an odd look.

"Crazies." she mumbled, walking in the shop. I ducked down, trying to hide my whole body behind the bush. Gibby peeked through the branches, moving them aside, trying to find a good view.

"What do you see?" I whispered to him.

"I can't tell, they're too far away." I saw him squint his eyes. "I'm going to need the binoculars."

I handed him the black binoculars and he snatched them. He brought them up and pushed them through the branches, peering in them. He watched a bit in silence, moving them around.

"What do you see?" I finally asked him in a hushed voice. He shrugged.

"They just bought their smoothies. Now they're sitting down at the usual table."

"I can't believe they get smoothies together before they come over." I stated more to myself. "Without me. What if I wanted a smoothie?"

"They're laughing. Sam just flicked Freddie in the head." Gibby informed. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"That's not interesting. What's Freddie doing? Does he look like he has a crush on Sam?"

Gibby was silent before he shrugged and answered. "Eh, kind of." I grunted and snatched the binoculars from him hastily.

"Let me see." I pulled the binoculars to my face and peered through them. It took a moment before I finally found them. I watched as my two best friends had a conversation. I closely watched their facial expression, not finding much interesting. I turned and paid attention to Freddie. I guess he was smiling at her a lot more, but that didn't prove much.

T-bo brought over their two smoothies that they must've ordered and then left. They talked a bit more before I noticed Sam lean in on Freddie. She looked at him with wide eyes and jutted out her lower lip. What is she doing? She said a few words before I looked back at Freddie. He rolled his eyes and finally smiled. Then he was getting up and headed back to the counter, ordering something. In no time, an order a fries arrived. I scoffed.

Okay so Sam was begging Freddie for food, what else is new? "They aren't doing anything interesting." I complained to Gibby, pulling away the binoculars. They had been hurting my eyes anyway. Gibby took another turned at the binoculars, letting silence fall between us again.

"You're looking at this all wrong." Gibby stated, not looking back at me. I gave him a look. "It's all in the body language."

"Body language?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm in a advanced psychology class. We learned about body language." Gibby informed. I furrowed my eyebrows at his words. Wait, Gibby was in an advanced psychology class? How? "I'm planning on being a psychologist when I get older." He answered my thoughts. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"So what does their 'body language' say?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Take a look." Gibby handed the binoculars back to me. I looked in them, finding them again. "Look closely."

I saw nothing. "I'm not seeing it." But as I said it I noticed that they were rather close to each other. Their legs were also brushed up against each other. However that gave me no information that I needed. I watched closely on Freddie. I watched as he moved his hand closely to Sam's. Maybe he really does have a crush on her. All those beatings eventually got to him in the wrong way. Then of course, Sam flicked a fry at Freddie's head. So much for body language…

"It looks like Freddie might actually have a crush on Sam. Look how he's smiling at her. He never used to smile at her like that." I stated. I peeked back at Gibby.

"I was going to say that Sam had a crush on Freddie but your theory works too." He shrugged nonchalantly. I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Sam having a crush on Freddie? Now that's funny.

"What makes you think Sam has a crush on Freddie?" I asked out of humor.

"Well for one thing, she's hanging out with him willingly." Gibby stated. "She's also sharing her fries with him."

He's right. Sam _never _shares her food. I stared through the binoculars at them. I watched as she laughed hard at something Freddie said. She punched his knee playfully before trying to calm down. I brought my eyebrows together in confusion.

I tried to remember the night of the dance. I racked my mind for any suspicious activity that Sam performed. I came up short. I guess she had been kind of uncomfortable looking around Madison. Other than that, nothing. Maybe I should talk to Madison tomorrow.

I didn't want to openly ask Sam though. I could already hear her laughing in my face as I asked her if she had a crush on Freddie. She would call me crazy, insane, stupid, you name it. However, if I ask her who she has a crush on, she might tell me. Might, but doubtful.

I pulled away from looking at them and turned fully to Gibby. "I'm so lost Gibb. First I thought Freddie had a crush on Sam and now you're saying that Sam looks like she has a crush on Freddie-"

"She probably doesn't, I was just saying." he tried to comfort. I sighed.

"I know, but I'm so lost. I just want to know what's going on."

Gibby stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "Carly, we'll figure this out."

I smiled at him, nodding. "You're right Gibby." I agreed. "Can you do something else for me?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Can you spy on them at school. Maybe after school? I don't exactly have time, but can you be my eyes and ears for when I'm not with them?" I asked him. Gibby nodded eagerly, smiling.

"Of course."

"Awesome, just report to me if you find anything suspicious." He nodded again. "Got that?"

"Yes and yes."

"Excellent." I grinned and turned back to spying on my two best friends. When I looked back in the binoculars, I noticed them beginning to stand up. I turned back to Gibby immediately. "They're leaving, we should go now."

"Okay, let's bail."

We snuck back out of the bushes and took a running start toward the street. We crossed the crosswalk safely and booked it too my apartment. I glanced over, seeing Sam and Freddie beginning to cross the street. I ran faster, grabbing Gibby's hand and pulling him along. For looking out of shape, the boy could sure run.

We ran into the apartment, ignoring Lewbert's obscurities. Instead of waiting for the elevator we ran up the flight of stairs until we made it to the eighth floor. I let out a breath of air as we stopped in front of my apartment.

"Wow." Gibby breathed out. He was bent over, his hands on his knees. "Do you have to live on the eighth floor?"

I ignored him, unlocking my door and stepping in. We threw ourselves on the couch, trying to look casual about already being here.

"Hey Carly. Hey Gibby." Spencer said, coming out of his room. "Where have you been?"

"School." I answered quickly, brushing him off. He cocked an eyebrow at my disheveled appearance from running the whole way. My cheeks were flushed and I was out of air. Gibby looked the same. It kind of gave off the wrong idea. Within a few minutes, Sam and Freddie came walking in.

"Oh, hey Carly…and Gibby?" Sam greeted, chucking her coat onto the black chair. Freddie gave us a weird look as we waved weakly, still attempting to catch our breath. So much for trying to look casual when they got home. "What were you guys doing?" She smirked and tried to hold back laughter.

"And what up with the hats?"

Gibby and I exchanged a look, quickly pulling off our hats. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I grinned as their odd looks intensified. "How was smoo- I mean detention."

"Horrible as usual." Freddie answered, finally pulling his gaze off of us and walking to our kitchen. However, Sam continued to stare at us, narrowing her eyes.

Great, as I'm suspicious of Sam and Freddie, their suspicious of me. All I know, was that this didn't give me any answers to any of my questions. However, it did spark a new question. Does Sam have a crush on Freddie? I guess I need to bump up my suspicions and stop being so oblivious. I feel like I'm missing something. All I know is that tomorrow, I'm talking to Madison and maybe do some more spying. Hopefully, Gibby will uncover something too. Detective Shay can crack this case. If I even really had one.

* * *

**_Hooray! _**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "Jeez, Carly is getting no where and she didnt even find anything interesting." Well here is my answer: What did you expect? Sam and Freddie are in public with a lot of people. It's not like they are going to kiss or something. However, I did add the fact that they were sitting close together, their legs were touching and their hands were near each others. I no, now you're thinking "Who really notices those things?" Well that's why I added the whole part where Gibby explains body language. Plus I doubt if you were to see Sam and Freddie NOT dating they would be that close. That's just how couples are, they are close and they don't even realize it sometimes. Now you're asking "Is this story going anywhere?" Answer: YES! In fact...the next chapter things start up again. Hehe. I just wanted to test the waters of Gibby and Carly spying. BTW did anyone notice the slight Cibby in there? I always wanted to write a fanfic about them but that's for another day. Now we have a new theory. Does Sam have a crush on Freddie? Hmm, Carly you are getting closer and closer. **

**So I have a questions fellow fans: _What's your fav SEDDIE moment?_ I'm just bored and kind of want to know. To be honest mine isn't the kiss. Mine is on the episode _iDream of Dance_ when Sam lays her head on Freddie shoulder. It's probably the second cutest thing they've done. First being the kiss of course. :D**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = _Awesomeness_**

_**-fireflies321**_


	24. I Found the Truth

****I DO NOT OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 23: I Found the Truth: _(Carly's POV)_**

I stood by my locker, lightly resting against the cool metal. I stared out at the kids who passed by me. I still had a few minutes before I actually had to head to my next class, so why not burn them off. It was when I saw a flash of straight bleach blonde hair in a group of girls that I finally shrugged off my locker. Madison and her group of friends passed by me and I suddenly stepped in.

"Hey Madison." I called. She turned around laughing. She stopped when she looked at me, her eyes going wider.

"Hi Carly." she stopped, her friends copying her.

"Can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked, stepping forward. She looked around at her friends and finally shrugged.

"Sure." then she turned to a red headed girl. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Her group of friends nodded simultaneously and walked away from us. I smiled at Madison as she walked up to me. I found myself looking up at her and I never really noticed how much taller she was. She ran a hand through her tousled platinum blonde hair before actually looking at me. "What's up?"

"I just needed to ask you something."

"Oh, alright." she grinned, showing off her white teeth. Wow, how did Freddie get with her? She must've really liked him. "Ask away."

"I know I'm going to sound crazy asking this, but did you notice anything weird about Freddie or Sam the night of the dance."

She visibly paused, her smile fading. She just stared at me a moment before liking her lips nervously. "Uh, what do you mean exactly."

"I don't know. You know Freddie somewhat right? Did you notice anything weird about him."

She shook her head, her eyes darting away. "Not really. Why did you?"

"Well, I wasn't really with them the whole dance. Which means I didn't see Freddie's incident with Rueben. I just wanted to know what's going on since neither Sam nor Freddie seem to be telling me the truth." I waved a hand nonchalantly. "I know I sound insane worrying about it."

"Yeah, I didn't notice anything weird with Freddie." Madison shrugged it off. I nodded, sighing.

"I kind of figured." I smiled. "Things have just been…weird lately."

"Is that so?"

"Hmm, it's been kind of eating at me. I can't seem to figure it out." I complained, rolling my eyes. She must really think I'm crazy now. "Well, how about Sam? I know you don't really know her, but anything out of normal?"

I watched Madison visibly tense, her shoulders going stiff. Her eyes darted around, not meeting mine. She bit her lip and shook her head. I narrowed my eyes at her slightly. Odd…

"I see. Well sorry for bothering you Madison. I just needed to know." I said in a disappointed voice. I turned around slowly and began walking away.

"Wait, Carly." Madison called. I smiled to myself before turning around.

"Yes?"

"Something did happen." She admitted, looking down. "You have to swear not to tell Sam though."

"Tell Sam what?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "What happened?"

Madison sighed and got closer. "Before we went to the dance," she started in a hushed voice. "Sam said some…things to me." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"Like…" I urged on.

"She sort of…threatened me."

"Sam threatened you?" I scoffed. "That's nothing new really."

"About Freddie." she spoke. I paused, shock clearly crossing my face. I stared at her, my eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"About Freddie?" I repeated. She nodded weakly. "What did she say?"

"She was trying to protect him. She told me to keep my hands off of him." I nearly choked from her words. Sam protecting Freddie? That didn't sound like protecting, it sounded like jealousy. No wonder Madison and Sam were awkward around each other that night. "She is very intimidating."

"Well, that's Sam for you." I mumbled, thinking to myself. I absently ran my hands through my hair and sighed. Something is definitely going on. I'm positive, I have a gut feeling. "Did she say anything else?"

"No, not really. She just warned that she would hurt me if I told anyone." I heard her voice shake a bit. Madison was actually scared of Sam. Who wasn't though? Besides me. "Please don't tell her."

"Don't worry Madison," I smiled. "I won't."

"Thank you so much." she said in a pleading voice. The warning bell finally rang and we looked at each other briefly. "I should go. Talk to you later."

"Thanks for the information. Yeah, see you later." I waved to her as she hurried off, nearly running into a passer-by. I fell limply against the locker again as I was in deep thought. I wasn't really worried about being late for class, more about the situation that was laying out before me.

Was Gibby right? I found the information now leaning toward the theory that Sam could possibly like Freddie. I just couldn't see it though. I just couldn't add it up. She tortured the poor kid daily but never once had she dropped a hint that she liked him. It had even made more sense for Freddie to like her than the other way around. Than again, Sam was an excellent liar. She could lie her way out of anything, including a crush.

I pressed my lips together as I shrugged off the locker and headed to my next class. Maybe I've been going about this all wrong. I should be paying more attention to Sam than Freddie. I smirked to myself, trying to think of a plan. I had to come up with something. I was almost positive that something odd was going on. I mean first Freddie punches Sam's date and Sam threatened Freddie's date. Then they both lie about what happened at the dance. Hmm.

Come on Detective Shay, you are so close. I can feel it. I hope Gibby is having some luck too.

* * *

_**(Gibby's POV):**_

**_(After School)_**

Carly wants me to spy on Sam and Freddie? Then so be it. I'll be the best sidekick there was and get some good evidence. If I even knew what I was really looking for. All I know is that Carly wants to know if Freddie and Sam have crushes on each other. There was something else, but I've forgotten. For the record, trying to figure out if Sam and Freddie liked each other was like watching to see if statues move. They don't do anything. They don't show it. I think she may have jumped a little to fast on that fact.

I can't believe I even offered to help. Of course I wanted to help spy and be a detective, I mean I thought it would be fun. However, I never thought I would be hiding in a garbage can after school to see what Sam and Freddie do. Why does it have to smell so bad in here? Did someone throw away a rotting carcass? I scrunched my nose at the smell and tried to remain silent. Peeked at my watched, seeing that detention got out in about five minutes.

Waiting in this raunchy garbage felt like an eternity but eventually the group of detention kids ran down the stairs, shouting and talking. I sighed silent relief, hoping I could get out of here soon. I was beginning to get cramped and I lost feeling in my toes about 20 minutes ago.

I lifted my head slightly, lifting the lid of the garbage, just enough to see what was going on. I watched the group of kids walk out of the exit of the school. However I saw Sam and Freddie walk toward their lockers. I turned slightly, following their movement.

"I need to grab that leftover bacon from locker. I don't want to forget it again." I heard Sam say.

"Sam, that's like four days old." Freddie exclaimed, smiling at her. "It's probably bad."

"It tasted fine yesterday." she shrugged.

Freddie rolled his eyes once they stopped at her locker. She twisted the combination and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a book and bag of bacon.

"Gross Sam, I brought that for you like days ago." Freddie stated once she opened the bag and bit into a piece of the cooked bacon. Hmm, note to self: Freddie brings bacon for Sam. Sam made a face as she swallowed.

"You're right, it's gross." she threw the bag back into her locker and slammed it shut. "Guess you'll have to bring me more."

"Maybe." he said in a taunting voice.

"What do you mean maybe?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You might have to earn it." Freddie grinned at her, moving closer. My eyes widened. Are they flirting? They are clearly flirting. Carly is going to love this.

Sam eyed Freddie, looking him up and down. "Or you could just bring it."

Freddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Fine…"

"But just for trying…" she hinted, not finishing her sentence. Instead she leaned closer, resting her hands on his chest. I stared at them, wide eyed and not breathing. Oh chizz. They smiled at each other and closed the distance between them. I watched as Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and leaned toward her. She finished it off by standing up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

I nearly choked from the shock of what I saw. Actually, I did choke from not breathing. I gasped suddenly and faltered in the garbage can. The last thing I saw was Sam and Freddie pulling apart abruptly before I tipped over in the garbage can. The lid flew off and clattered on the ground and me -along with some garbage- flew out of the trash can. _Maybe they didn't notice, _I thought as I groaned. However, it would've been impossible for them not to notice.

I finally opened my eyes, staring up into a pair of eyes. I saw Freddie and Sam staring at me. Freddie looked shocked and scared while Sam looked angry and confused. I saw my own fear in her eyes as she glared daggers at me.

"Gibby!" She exclaimed.

"Hey guys." I said weakly.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You know, just hanging out."

"In the trash can?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's the new fad." I grinned ruefully at them. Both of them frowned simultaneously at me. "Everyone's doing it."

"Gibby what did you see." Sam spoke in a threatening tone. I sputtered to hide my answer.

"Uh, nothing. I saw nothing. Yeah nothing at all. I didn't see you or Freddie do anything. Nope." I struggled. Sometimes I should really keep my mouth shut. Sam groaned and suddenly I was hoisted off of the ground. I stared into Sam's furious eyes, feeling the need to burst into tears…or throw up. How could Freddie get this close to her? She's so terrifying.

I was finally on my feet, but Sam still gripped the collar of my shirt, pulling me toward her. She gritted her teeth together, while Freddie behind her looked amused.

"What did you see Gibby." she repeated through clenched teeth.

"I-I saw you and F-Freddie." I stuttered. Freddie turned away, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. Sam shot a look at him, before she groaned herself. Suddenly I was thrust against the wall painfully. I opened my eyes to see Sam lay one hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Then I felt very sleepy, my eyes drooping. "W-what did you-" I never finished the sentence, because before I could say another word, I slumped forward and was out cold before I hit the floor.

* * *

**TGIF!**

**Whoa daddy. What a chapter. One of my favorites personally. So much is going on. Carly now knows that Sam threatened Madison. I guess Madison wasn't as true to her word as she says. Everyone is just horrible at keeping a secret in this story. Oh then comes the good part. Gibby investigating! *LE GASP!* He sees none other than the couple themself kissing in the hallway. Oh they made an oops. Apparently so did Gibby because he falls out of the garbage and gets caught. Haha, can anyone guess what happened to Gibby that made him pass out? It's actually quite simple to guess and it's from another episode. I don't usually do major cliffhangers (I hate them) but this one I couldn't resist.**

**On another note: I would like to thank a reviewer. _seddieisthecure_. I don't know if you remember but you commented and gave me a suggestion. You gave me the idea of Gibby seeing Sam and Freddie kiss. Thanks soooo much for that so I owe it to you. You helped me get over a small writers block with that suggestion, so thanks a ton! This chapter goes out to you! Anyway, I'm just going to estimate how many chapters are left in this story (sad I know) and I'm going to throw out...about 7 more chapters...Maybe? Probably more, I dunno. Well that's all for now folks.**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = Peace, Love, Happiness :D**

_**-fireflies321**_


	25. All Tied Up

****I SO DON'T OWN ICARLY :(****

**Chapter 24: All Tied Up (Gibby's POV)**

Oh, where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? It's so dark in here and I can't open my eyes. I tried to open my eyes and move, but I couldn't. I felt paralyzed.

"Really Sam!" I heard a low voice say. "The vulcan squeeze?"

"Calm down Freddison." A higher pitched voice said in annoyance. Who is Freddison? "He'll be awake soon."

"I can't believe he saw. We're so dead." The low voice said in desperation. I heard a smacking noise and a groan.

"Freddie, listen to me." the voice said. "He probably won't even remember." Are they talking about me? I wish I could wake up.

"We are going to get in so much trouble."

"Quit your yammering." the calm voice demanded. Then there was a sigh. I felt something tighten on my wrist and I was jolted with realization. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and groaned. "I think he's waking up."

I tried to move but felt a restriction. I finally peeled my eyes opened, squinting into the darkness. I made a pained noise at the throbbing feeling in my head. Suddenly there was a bright light in my face and I struggled a bit in my seat, closing my eyes.

"Stop squirming nub." I heard that voice say again. Now that I was more aware, I knew who the voice belonged to. Sam. I attempted to open my eyes again and quickly adjusted to the bright light above me. I looked around a noticed that I was in a janitors closet. Not to far from me stood Sam and Freddie.

"W-what is going on?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I tried to move but found it extremely hard. I looked down, noticing that I was seated in a chair. I was also tied to it. My hands were strapped behind me, whatever they tied me with was digging into my skin badly. I sighed annoyance.

"Hey Gibb." Sam grinned maliciously. I looked up at her fearfully.

"You tied me up?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. I wiggled in my chair, attempting to free myself. "What the cheese?"

"Well if you hadn't been snooping around, then you wouldn't be in this unfortunate situation."

"I wasn't snooping. I was spying." I corrected.

"What's the difference?" Freddie piped in, cocking an eyebrow.

"Mind telling us why you were even in the trash can?" Sam asked, leaning toward me and glaring. My eyes widened at her sudden closeness. I held my breath and could feel a bead of sweat form on my forehead. I couldn't blow Carly's cover, but Sam was frightening. I held strong though. Never bail out on your partner. Suddenly Sam slapped me. "Gibby!"

"I-I…don't know?" I belted out more as a question. Sam growled and pulled away suddenly. She looked at Freddie, him shrugging. She circled around me now, as if she were eyeing her prey. I watched her, hearing her silent footsteps.

"Listen Gibb." Sam whispered from behind me, her mouth right in my ear. "We both know what you saw and I think it would just be best if you forgot the whole thing."

"What? You want me to just forget about that fact that you and Freddie-" I was cut off when her hand flew over my mouth. I mumbled under her hand, my eyes going wide.

"Don't repeat it!" She lifted her hand off of my mouth and walked back around to face me.

"But I have to tell Carly!" I screeched. Sam glanced at Freddie before glaring daggers at me.

"No Gibby! You can't say anything to Carly what-so-ever." Freddie added, his voice pleading.

"Oh yeah? What if I do?" I challenged. Sam frowned, narrowing her sharp eyes at me. She snapped forward and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. Our faces were mere inches from each other. A little too close for my comfort.

"I don't think you want to know what would happen." She growled in a deadly voice. My eyes widened again and I shook slightly. "You know those Texas wedges you love so much? You can expect many of those and a whole lot more. Make your choice."

I shook my head rapidly. "Fine! I'll keep my mouth shut. Just don't hurt me."

"I won't as long as you lock that trap of yours." Sam pushed me away violently. I wobbled a bit on the chair. I sighed and looked away. This was so jank. I can't believe I was being blackmailed into not telling Carly. I finally glanced back at Freddie and Sam who wore the same concerned look. They shared looks between each other.

"So are you two like seriously…dating?" I forced out, finding the words hard to say. Especially for them. They exchanged a brief glance before simultaneously nodding. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. It was so weird. "How?"

"Says the kid whose dating Tasha." Sam mutters under her breath, turning away.

"How long?" I asked.

"How long what?"

"Have you two been dating?"

Freddie sighed. "Three months."

I looked back and forth between them rapidly, my eyes going wide and my jaw dropping. "What! How did you hide it that long!"

"It wasn't easy." Sam added, crossing her arms across her chest. "Let's stop talking about this, you don't need to know too much."

I shook my head in disbelief. "So are you going to let me out of here?"

"I don't know Gibby." Sam stated, getting close again. "Are you going to tell anyone about our secret?"

"I promise. I wont." I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Good, you better not." She stared at me coldly. "Because I would gladly break both of your thumbs again." I shivered at the thought. I still have nightmares about that to this day.

"Let me go now?" I questioned.

"Alright." Sam reached behind me, untying my wrists and the ropes that kept me to the chair. I wiggled out of the loose rope and moved around my arms. They were stiff and uncomfortable. I stood up now, relieved that I was finally free. I smiled at Freddie as he opened the door for me. Before I could even enter the hallway of the school, I was shoved to the ground. I rolled over and suddenly Sam was on top of me. I gasped out of fear.

"Don't act like I don't know that you crossed your fingers when you promised." Sam growled at me. How did she know that? I gaped at her, not sure what to say. "Remember the consequences for telling, Gibby. I will find you and I will hurt you. So remember me if you even think about telling Carly anything."

"I won't tell." I tried to get her off of me, but she was so much stronger than me. "Sam!"

She finally rose to her feet. Well actually Freddie lifted her off of me, but I stood up and dusted myself off. Freddie yanked her away as she glared at me. He pulled her by her hand as she kept glancing back at me. I gulped, not sure what to do.

"Remember Gibby!" Sam exclaimed before Freddie and her finally exited the school. I sighed and tried to calm my beating heart. Man, she is terrifying. All I know is that I need to tell Carly somehow. I need to tell her in a way that won't get me killed. I highly doubted there was a way, but there had to be.

* * *

_**(Carly's POV)**_

_**(Later at Carly's apartment)**_

"You'd think that someone you just tell her already." Sam complained as we walked down the set of stairs. We had just gotten done with iCarly rehearsal.

"Nobody wants to be mean." Freddie added. I nodded in agreement with him. Sam stopped and looked at us.

"Mean? What's mean is not telling the poor girl that she has a uni-brow." Sam exclaimed.

"She probably knows she has it, Sam. Maybe she just doesn't want to shave it." I pointed out, shivering slightly at the thought of NOT shaving it. How could she just not pluck it.

"I don't know about you, but tomorrow I am telling Emily that she need to work on it." Sam continued down the steps and headed right to the kitchen. Freddie and I followed her as well, standing at the island. Sam went to the fridge opening it. She pulled out a chicken leg (that I didn't even know we had) and began eating at it.

"Hey should I make a pizza for us or something?" I asked, looking at both of them. Sam and Freddie exchanged the slightest of glances that I seemed to barely catch.

"Actually Carly. I need to head home." Freddie stated, walking out of the kitchen. "See you ladies later."

"Okay. See you later Freddie." I called as he waved to us before opening the door. I stared at his retreating body.

"Later Benson." Sam called, looking at her chicken leg and biting into it. I smiled at her usual hungry ways.

"Hola kiddos." Spencer greeted, coming into the loft from his room.

"Hey Spencer." Sam and I said simultaneously.

"What goes on?" he asked as he reached into the fridge and pulled out a root beer.

"Just finished rehearsal." I answered. Right as Sam snapped; "I'm eating."

"Well alright then." Spencer said, giving Sam a weird look.

She finished off her chicken, licking her fingers then proceeding to wipe her hands on her khaki pants. She began walking into the loft.

"Well I'm going home." Sam stated, picking up her backpack and coat.

"Already?" Spencer asked, leaning against the counter next to me. Sam was leaving a bit earlier than usual. She had been leaving early for the past few months. She used to have to be forced to go home, now she just leaves. I eyed her carefully. She turned to us as she put on some lip gloss.

"Hmm. Yeah." was all she said before heading to the door and throwing it open. She slammed it after her. Spencer turned to me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay. So you want to see my sculpture?" he asked excitedly.

"I'll pass. I have to go to Freddie's for a minute. I have to ask him something." I lied. "Okay?"

Spencer shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment."

Spencer walked toward his room again and I waited until he was totally gone before I snatched my rain coat and walked out the door. I passed Freddie's door and headed down the hallway. I pushed the down button to the elevator and grinned. Detective Shay is on a lead.

* * *

**Hooray!**

**Gibby you are in trouble. He's been tied up and blackmailed into not speaking a word of what he saw. Sam is truly terrifying, especially to Gibby. I don't think he wants to get on her bad side. I think Sam would make a good cop. Just saying, she knows how to interrogate like a champ. I laugh because she knew that Gibby crossed his fingers...now that's ninja. Now we go back to Carly's apartment. Nothing special going on there (besides talk of Emily's unibrow) but what is this? Carly is on a mission. _Anyone want to guess where she's going?_ Anyone want to take a crack at how Gibby's going to tell Carly what he knows without getting hurt? Will he tell her at all? Anyone notice the part where Sam is putting lip gloss on? Hmm why? (psst it has something to do with Freddie haha) Hmm. Questions, questions, questions. :P Well, guess what! I finally got _300 reviews_ yesterday! I was so excited. I love you guys soooo much. Your all so amazing for reviewing my story and helping me along. I owe this whole entire story you! **

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = Epicness n' stuff. (what?) hah**

_**-fireflies321**_


	26. The Follower and the Followed

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Follower and the Followed (Carly's POV):**

Right as the elevator dinged open, letting me out on the bottom floor, I peaked around the corner. I saw a flash of blonde hair exit the building. I fully stepped out into the lobby, following Sam out the door. I kept my distance from her, not wanting her to know that I was following. So I opened the door of the Bushwell Plaza, stepping out into the rainy night. I pulled my hood up on my black rain coat. I glanced down the block, suddenly seeing Sam turn the corner into an alley.

I scrunched my eyebrows, curious as to where she was heading. For one thing she was headed in the wrong direction of her house and plus the alleyway was a dead end. So I walked in the direction she was headed, keeping my head down but peaking up through my hood. The usual Washington rain pounded down on me and my boots sloshed in a puddle of water.

I stopped right before the alleyway and glanced around the corner, suddenly pulling back when I saw Sam. She had stopped right at a dumpster, staring up at the side of the Bushwell Plaza. I peaked around the corner, trying to make sure she didn't see me. Sam stepped toward the dumpster and closed the top of it, make a clanking noise when it dropped. I cocked an eyebrow, really confused now.

She suddenly froze in her spot and right as she looked in my direction, I snapped back around the corner. I prayed she didn't see me and closed my eyes tightly, waiting for her to come around the corner. However she didn't. Instead I heard a loud bang and I looked again, now seeing her on top of the dumpster. My eyes widened, watching my best friend.

Sam extended her arms then, reaching for the ladder of the fire escape. She hoisted herself on the metal ladder without troubles. Then she began to crawl up the ladder until she got onto the first platforms of the fire escape. She began walking up the steps, going past the third floor, then the fourth floor, then the fifth and so on.

What is she doing? Where is she going? I racked my brain for a possibility of where she could be off to. I counted the floors and she raced stealthily up the fire escape, barely making a single noise. It was on the eighth floor that she finally stopped. I had to back up a bit and stared straight up, rain hitting my face, just to see her.

Sam stopped in front of the window of the eighth floor fire escape. It was dark inside the window that Sam now peered in. She cupped her hands against the window trying to look inside. Whose place could she be at? The only person on that side of the apartment on the eighth floor that has a fire escape is….Freddie. My eyebrows raised in surprise and shock. What was she doing at Freddie's place? Was she seeing him? Pulling another prank on him?

Sam lifted her hand and tapped on the window. She waited a moment before the window suddenly pulled open from the inside. I saw a pair of hands help her in as she crawled through the window. With that, the hands closed the window again. I waited a moment, still suffering a bit of shock. Then the light turned on from inside and I became curious.

Sam was definitely not pulling a prank on Freddie. It clearly looked like he had just helped her into his window. Now I was really suspicious. What on earth is going on! What are Sam and Freddie doing?

I huffed and glanced around me, seeing that the sidewalks were empty of people. I slipped into the dark alleyway and strolled quietly over to the same dumpster that Sam had used to climb onto the fire escape. I looked around me, making sure nobody was looking. Then I hoisted myself up, groaning in the process. I rolled onto the dumpster top and stood on it wearily, hoping it wouldn't cave in. Then I reached up to the first bar of the fire escape, much like Sam did.

I struggled to get myself up to the ladder. I was either out of shape or Sam's done this many times before - perfecting it. I used all my strength to lift myself up and get my feet onto the ladder. Finally after a moment of huffing and groaning in pain I got up. I wobbled a bit on the shaky ladder. I stared down at the ground, wincing. That could hurt if I fell. Once I got a good balance on the ladder, I began to climb up until I reached the first floor of the fire escape.

Then, I began taking the same route as Sam, climbing the metal stairs until I stopped at the eighth floor.

* * *

**Sam's POV: (Freddie's Room)**

"Come on Freddie." I mumbled under my breath as I stood out in the freezing Seattle rain. I got the creepiest feeling just from standing out here. Almost like something was looking at me. I wondered where he could possibly be, his room was dark but his computer was on. I contined to tap on the glass of the window until I saw his bathroom door open and he walked out. I tapped again and he saw me, jumping a bit. He grinned, walking over to the window so he could open it for me.

Freddie pulled open the window, taking one look at my soaking appearance. He offered a hand to me, but I ignored it, crawling into his room. Once I was inside his nice and warm room he closed the window and turned to me.

"What? Do you live in a cave?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Turn on some lights."

"Uh, sure." Freddie shrugged, walking over to his light and turning it on. I pulled off my hood, exposing my mess of a hair. I attempted to smooth it out as I took my usual seat on his bed. "You're here earlier than usual."

"Yeah, well…" I said, ignoring his comment mostly. I didn't feel like answering him. I just simply didn't want to admit to him that I had been bugging to come over to his place. I noticed that he was staring at me, his arms crossed over his chest. "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Oh no." I joked, smirking at him. He didn't smile, and I instantly noted his bothered expression. "Okay, Benson what's wrong." I demanded, standing up to face him.

He looked at me a moment before biting his lip briefly. "It's this whole Gibby thing."

"What about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it'? Gibby knows now and he could tell Carly."

I scoffed and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Gibby won't say a word. Believe me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know Gibby." I stated in an obvious tone. "He can talk himself up to tell Carly, but I know that the instant that he thinks about me pounding his face in, he won't do it. He knows I keep my promises."

"Wow Sam, you always know the right words to say just to cheer my up." Freddie said sarcastically, smirking. I shrugged and smiled at him, patting his cheek with my hand. Even though he was smiling, I could tell he was still worried in his eyes.

"Freddie, seriously. Don't worry about it." I told him. He sighed and looked away.

"How can I? Gibby knows everything and if Carly finds out, we're dead." Freddie explained. "She'll hate us forever."

"She won't hate us. Carly isn't even capable of hating someone." I told him. "That's what makes us so different."

"You don't hate anyone either." Freddie stated it as a fact. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I don't believe that you really hated anyone."

"False, I hated you when I first met you." I told him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, shaking his head. "I seriously couldn't stand you when we first hung out."

"You still can't stand me."

"I tolerate you." I corrected.

"Nice to know you care." He spoke sarcastically. "Besides, the point is, I know Carly will be angry."

"No chizz she would be mad if she found out. Who wouldn't?" I pointed out. "If I found out you and Carly were secretly dating for three months I would rage on both of you."

"Why? Because you secretly love me and you would be jealous." Freddie grinned, getting closer to me. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said in a deadpanned voice. "You're big ego just makes you think that."

"So you don't love me?" He asked in fake shock. Oh man, we're going down this road again? "Then why do you date me?"

"I never said I didn't love you."

"So you do love me?"

"I never said that either." I grinned. He pouted at this, huffing.

"You confuse me." Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And it should stay that way."

Freddie crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. I sighed, rolling my eyes. He was putting on his certain pout face that he knew I hated. I gave in and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me toward him. All was forgiven when I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. My eyes fluttered shut and I moved closer, deepening the kiss. I felt Freddie lift a hand from my waist and cup my face.

I ran my fingers through his dark, chocolate brown hair, feeling him shiver ever so slightly. Our lips moved in synch as my mind clouded over and colors flashed behind my closed eyes. That spark was still there even after kissing him for the hundredth time. I nipped ever so lightly on his bottom lip, feeling him smile under our kiss.

We finally pulled away, taking a breath. I stared at him, wondering how we ever got here. It seems like just yesterday I was walking into that audition only to see one of the nerds that I had picked on in the past, glaring daggers at me. Who ever knew that today I would be standing here, making out with him. I'd officially lost my mind a long time ago. I had regretted ever liking the dork but now I was just glad I had a sudden change in heart.

"You know, we never danced together at the dance." He indicated randomly. I eyed him, cocking an eyebrow.

"We never had a chance. You were too busy knocking out my date." I smirked at him.

"You were too busy threatening mine." I laughed lightly at that.

"Touché."

"How about we dance now?" Freddie offered, reaching over without releasing me in his arms to turn on his PearPod dock and dimming the lights. I furrowed my eyebrows together, looking at him oddly. Sometimes he's so random. He proceeded to get us in usual couple dancing position. His hands on my waist and mine around his neck. I stared at him, smiling smugly.

"This is so cliché it makes me want to puke." I stated.

"Embrace the puke." He told me. I laughed at him.

"That doesn't make sense." I pointed out. He ignored me and pulled me closer to him. I sighed, just going with his little setup. I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest, swaying to the music. It was some slow song that I didn't recognize but didn't mind. "Hmm, I guess cliché isn't all that bad." I mumbled.

"I always knew there was an inner hopeless romantic inside of you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Barely." I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his familiar smell. He hugged my closer to him and I closed my eyes. This was all so peaceful I didn't have the energy to ruin the moment like I loved to do. Only because it made him mad. Instead I added onto the puke-worthy romantic moment we had somehow created.

So I stated the simply words he wanted to hear. "I do love you."

Freddie didn't say anything, but I could tell he was smiling. I didn't open my eyes, not wanting to go back to the real world. "Love you too." He said after a moment of silence. I smiled softly, already knowing that. He said it often. However, that had been my first time saying it to him.

* * *

**Ahh! Help, I'm drowning in the seddie fluff! **

**I had to write at least one really mushy/lovey/fluffy seddie moment. You can't go on without at least one. I figured since this story is slowly coming to a close, I should put it in somewhere. Anyway, first part we have Carly, snooping around. She's followed Sam and watched her take her usual route to get to Freddie's room. Through the fire escape! Has anyone noticed that most seddie fanfics have his fire escape somewhere else? Some have it in the hall of the bushwell plaza, some have it in his house hallway and some have it in his room. Well I made it in his room, but if you watch the actual episode where they are on it, I think it might be in a hallway somewhere. **

**Onto the second part. Another Sam POV after many Carly/ Gibby POVs. More talk about Gibby and his _discoveries_. Then Sam/Freddie mini make out (always a good time) and then a cute little dance at the end to make up for lost time at the dance. It was hard to write a romantic/in-character scene with Sam and Freddie. Romance scences arent usually hard for me, considering my old writings always consisted of romance and extremely mushy stuff, but seddie is difficult. You don't want to go overboard for romance but it's always cute. Well I'm going to stop ranting. (SPOILER) Tomorrows chapter is major ;)**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = WOOT!**

**-fireflies321**


	27. I Saw Everything

****IDONTOWNICARLY****

**Chapter 26: I Saw Everything (Carly's POV):**

Once I was on the eighth floor of the fire escape, I ducked under the window and hid against the wall. I let out a shallow sigh, not wanting to make a single sound. I didn't know if it was safe or not to peak in the window. I don't think I even wanted to know what I would possibly see. All I know is that Sam just snuck into Freddie's room and he's aware of it. Something weird if definitely happening. They are _both_ hiding _something_.

I took a deep breath and braced myself to take a look at what was going on inside. All I could hear was the slight mumble of talking but I couldn't make out actual words. I hid my body behind the wall but barely stuck my head around the corner, peering into the window. I could see Freddie and Sam both standing up. They were facing each other. Sam had her hand on Freddie's shoulder, and he was smirking at her.

I furrowed my eyebrows together at my two best friends. Nothing was making sense. Why would they be hanging out together after they leave my house? I turned back and peered down at the ground way below me. My heart beat quickly and I let out a shaky breath. This didn't help that I was deathly afraid of heights. I suddenly had a flashback to how scared I was when I was dangling from that window washer panel. I shivered inwardly.

My head turned to look back at my friends. Nothing was really going on - only talking. I wasn't going to get any answers this way. I don't know why I even followed Sam here, I feel terrible for doing this. Maybe Sam just needed to see Freddie for something important. I just don't get why she didn't just use his front door then. It must be something interesting that they're talking about because they are smiling at each other.

I watched as Freddie suddenly crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. His lower lip visibly pushed out in a pout. I almost expected Sam to punch him in the arm for making that face like she usually did, however she didn't. My eyes widened suddenly as she stepped forward and reached up to wrap her arms around Freddie's neck in an embrace. He smiled at her putting his arms around her waist. At this point my mouth was agape and I stared at them in total awe.

What the _hell_ is going on!

Suddenly my stomach lurched at what I saw next. Sam stood on her tip-toes and leaned toward Freddie. I nearly chocked when I saw her put her lips to his, kissing him. I pulled back quickly and slid to the ground in utter shock. I stared straight ahead, my mind rushing and my eyes wide. I could barely feel the shiver that ran through me from being out in the cold rain. Or possible from the fact that I just saw Sam and Freddie _kiss_ each other.

Again, what the _hell_ is going on!

Then it hit me. They weren't hiding a crush. They were hiding their relationship from everyone. including me. It all came at me so fast. All of it made sense now. The subtle looks, the smiles, sneaking out of my house early, Freddie punching Rueben for kissing Sam, Sam threatening Madison, their random dates to Groovy Smoothies. All of it! It added up now. They've been secretly dating and they didn't even tell me!

How? Sam and Freddie hate each other. Well, not hate but they dislike each other a lot. Just yesterday Sam had tackled Freddie to the floor for making her sandwich wrong. He'd yelled obscurities at her like usual and told her she was crazy. It had all seemed typical. Was there more to them? It just didn't add up though. They didn't do anything that pointed to this sort of thing. They had acted like themselves and nothing seemed like it changed.

I felt a surge of rage, hurt and betrayal run throughout me. I can't believe they never told me! Why not? Why didn't they want me to know? I could see if they didn't want to tell anyone else but why not me? I'm their best friend and we promised that we would tell each other everything.

I scooted over to the window, lifting my head to look back inside. They held each other in an embrace, still kissing each other. They're still going at it! I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat and crawled away from the window, toward the set of stairs. I got up and began running down the fire escape, nearly tripping a few times and not caring about the loud noises I made.

I jumped down from the dumpster, splashing in a big puddle of water, the droplets falling around me. I fled from the alley and ran the short distance to the front door of the Bushwell plaza. Lewbert screeched at me, complaining about my dripping wet hair getting his floor wet. I ignored him and made my way to the elevator. I slammed my hand into the up button, making noise of frustration.

When I walked back to my own apartment door, glaring at Freddie's door in the process, I yanked it open and stormed in. With that, I slammed the door behind me loudly. I huffed, taking off my rain coat and yanking off my rain boots. I gathered my soaking wet hair in my hands and squeezed the water out it. I stomped over to the couch and plopped down angrily.

"Whoa kiddo. Where have you been? I was getting worried." Spencer said, arriving from his room. I didn't answer. Instead, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. "Why are you all wet? I thought you were going to Freddie's place."

"Oh I went to Freddie's place all right." I seethed. Spencer came around to the couch to get a good look at me. He took in my angry expression and the tears that brimmed around my eyes from frustration.

"You have your angry look on. What happened?" He spoke in a soft brotherly tone, sitting next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I groaned, turned away from him. He was silent a moment before sighing softly.

"You have to talk about it sometime. Plus I kind of want to know what the drama is now."

I turned to him hastily, narrowing my eyes. "Well if you really want to know, go as Sam and Freddie. Oh wait you can't they're too busy making out to care!" I exclaimed. Spencer's eyes widened at my words and his mouth dropped open.

"What did you just say?"

"Sam and Freddie…they're dating."

"Why are you so mad then?" Spencer asked, shrugging. He paused then, looking at me. "Wait, are you jealous? Do you like Freddie or something?"

"No!" I screeched, trying to calm down but finding it harder the more I thought about what I saw. "I'm mad because they never told me they were dating."

"Like secretly?" Spencer asked in shock. I nodded, making a sarcastic look.

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know. I saw both of them make out with each other. They didn't see me though."

"You spied on them?"

"Kind of." I admitted, looking down. "That's not that point though! They are dating and they haven't told me!"

"Maybe they just started dating and they are planning on telling you."

"Well, they've obviously been dating since the dance." I explained. Spencer just looked away still shocked. He shook his head and turned to me.

"Maybe-"

"Spencer!" I exclaimed. He looked away guiltily. "I can't wait till tomorrow so I can confront them about it."

"Hold up Carly." Spencer stopped. "I'm sure they have a good reason as to why they are keeping this from you."

"Does it matter? We had a promise to tell each other _everything_. What makes this so different!"

"Oh, I know." he grinned. "Maybe you should trick them into telling you."

I stared at him a moment, thinking about what he said. He's right, I shouldn't just come out and say it. They might be a little freaked out that I spied on them. I need them to say it, then I can tell them _exactly_ how I feel about them keeping this from me. I wanted _them_ to tell me. To admit it.

"You're right." I smirked. "I should make them admit it."

Spencer's eyes widened at me. "You're are thinking of something evil aren't you?"

"You can bet I am."

"It's a little creepy." he admitted. I sent him a glare and rolled my eyes. He put his hands up in surrender. I just had to think of something that would make them crack. Make them tell the truth. "Wow, Sam and Freddie huh?"

"Not a word." I stuck up my finger to his face. He flinched back suddenly. I got up and headed toward the steps. I needed a plan. I'm just not sure what though.

Well Detective Shay. You've solved the case, now it's time to bring in the suspects for interrogation. I need them to crack…or at least one of them.

* * *

**HI-**

**Omg, sorry for totally not posting yesterday. I had a friend over and I didnt have the chapter written up and I can't write when my friend is over. So I'm so sorry. This chapter is kind of short too. Anyway, the chapter...who didnt see this coming? Haha, Carly of course saw Sam and Freddie in his room kissing it up. Freddie should invest in some blinds or curtains. Carly of course is just angry and comes home to poor Spencer who nearly gets his head ripped off my his little sister. Oh BTW: I was listening to the radio the other day and I've decided the official song of this story. It's going to be _Secrets _by _OneRepublic_. I like that song even though the lyrics don't fully add up with the story but I think it could work. Maybe...**

**Anyway! I need a favor of you guys. Okay so I have an IDEA of how Carly is going to make Sam and/or Freddie crack into telling her the truth but can you guys PLEASE send some suggestions because I'm not all that sure if I want to use my idea. I like my idea and it could work but I kind of want to hear some of your ideas and see if I might be able to work with it. Can you do that please? Thank you soooo much!**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion(much needed this time) = help towards my next chapter!**

**-fireflies321**


	28. Feeling Nervous

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY**

**Chapter 27: Feeling Nervous (Carly's POV):**

Just look at them.

Just standing there like nothing is going on. Going on about their lives like they have nothing to hide. They look so casual, just standing by their lockers, talking to each other. It's hard to believe that they are hiding a relationship. They hide it very well, no wonder I didn't notice it.

"Carly!" I heard my name and I looked up at the boy in front of me. "Are you listening?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Jared, I'm just out of it." I said, my eyes flashing back and forth from him to Sam and Freddie.

"I can see that." he grinned, but glanced over his shoulder, taking a peak at what I was staring at. "So what's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Really." I answered absently.

"No, it's something. I can tell." Jared pointed out. "You've been acting weird all week."

"I know." I groaned, giving into my boyfriend. "I'm just worried about Sam and Freddie."

Jared looked back at them. "Why?" he asked as he turned to me again.

I sighed and looked away. "I don't know." I finally said, not bothering in telling him what I really knew. I narrowed my eyes at them again. I saw it now that I knew what was going on. They grinned at each other and Sam laughed, smacking Freddie on the chest. He laughed as well, adjusting the strap on his backpack. This was so weird to me. Foreign in fact.

Suddenly the bell rang and I watched Freddie and Sam walk off to class together. I tore my eyes from them and looked at my own boyfriend. I smiled sweetly up at him, forgetting my worries for the most part. I reached up and kissed him again, feeling my heart beat faster. He wrapped secure arms around me and I felt instantly better. A warm and tingly feeling spread throughout me and I felt safe. I wonder if this is how it is for Sam and Freddie.

"See you at lunch babe." Jared said after he pulled away from our kiss. I nodded, smiling at him. Jared walked off in the direction of his class, but I stood by.

I began wondering about Sam and Freddie's relationship. What did they do? How did they manage to stay away from each other so much? Were they still mean to each other? I just didn't get it. In my mind they never mixed to well - like oil and water. So, when did it all change?

That's when I saw a shirtless kid rush by me that I was pulled out of my own thoughts. I looked at him before I stopped him.

"Gibby!" I called to him. He stopped in his tracks, paused and turned back to me. He smiled nervously and looked at me in a weary way.

"Oh, hey Carly." His voice shook a bit. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Do you need more help with your investigation?"

I paused, glancing at the clock. We had enough time and it wouldn't hurt to tell him. Plus, Gibby wasn't one to spread rumors and he was technically my partner in all of this. I just needed to talk to somebody about this since Spencer didn't seem to get it.

"Actually no. I already solved everything."

Gibby looked at me, mildly surprised. "Really? What did you find out?"

I sighed and leaned so no one would hear. "Sam and Freddie are dating." I whispered.

Now he looked fully surprised. "You know now?" He exclaimed. He let out a long sigh and smiled.

"Yeah…why did you?"

"Well, sort of." He spoke guiltily, looking down. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? How long did you know?"

"Since yesterday."

I groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little angry. I could have saved myself the shock of finding out myself.

Gibby looked at me now, shaking his head. "I couldn't, Sam said she would break my thumbs again if I did." He held up both his thumbs, flexing them.

I pointed a finger at him. "Whoa, Sam and Freddie know that you know?" I asked, "How did you find out?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I sort of saw them kissing when I was spying."

"That makes two of us." I mumbled. He didn't seem to hear me.

"I was hiding in the garbage can and I saw them kiss by their lockers after detention."

I paused. "So how did they find you?" I questioned curiously.

"I tipped over in the garbage." He answered embarrassingly. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course he would. "That doesn't matter though. Sam can't touch me now that you know already."

"They really threatened you?"

Gibby shivered from the memory and looked off down the hall. "Yeah, they tied me to a chair and Sam threatened to hunt me down and beat me if I ever told you."

"Of course she did." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Anyway, now that you know, what are you going to do?"

I shrugged and glanced at the clock. The final bell was minutes from going off. "I'm going to trick them into telling me." A sly grin crossed my face.

Gibby cocked an eyebrow at me, scratching the back of his head. "How?"

I pursed my lips and thought about it. "I don't know yet." I began thinking. How was I going to do it?

Then the final bell went off, the few kids suddenly running to their classes. I sighed, knowing I was late. Gibby shot me a look.

"Well good luck with that. I'm late for class and Mr. Henning is going to kill me." Gibby said in a jumble of words before rushing off toward the stairs. I began down the hall to my next class, my mind wandering and not really caring whether I was late or not. All I was thinking about was how I was going to make Sam and Freddie crack.

I smirked to myself, forming a few ideas in my head.

* * *

**Sam's POV (after lunch):**

"I just think that they could've cooked the meatloaf a little better." I said to Freddie. He shot me a quick look before stopping at our lockers. "Maybe add some spices."

"That was meatloaf?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"I think, it kind of tasted off but I'm almost positive that's what it was."

Freddie smiled at me. "I guess I wouldn't know. Someone took mine to throw at Shawn."

"Well, you weren't going to eat it. Besides, I can't stand Shawn."

Freddie cocked an eyebrow and tried to fight a smiled. "So you hit him in the face with a slice of meatloaf?"

"You're surprised?" I asked, grinning.

"I guess not." he shrugged and turned to his locker as I leaned against mine, looking at him. It was then that I finally saw Carly come up beside us.

"Hey Carly, where's Jared?" I asked, noticing the absence of her new boyfriend. She seemed to frown at this.

"Oh, him? I don't know." Carly said in a slightly sad voice. I raised an eyebrow at her attitude. I wonder what's wrong.

"Is something up with you guys?" Freddie asked, beating me to the same question. Carly crept up beside Freddie, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure about him. He's sort of being a jerk." Carly admitted, looking Freddie up and down now. I furrowed my eyebrows at her strange behavior. Why was she looking at Freddie like he was a piece of meat? Something twisted in my stomach.

"That's too bad." Freddie responded, looking at me. He didn't seem to notice that she was standing abnormally close to him.

"Kind of. I guess he just wasn't my type." She shrugged and looked up at Freddie, sporting a slightly flirty grin. This time Freddie seem to notice that and cocked his head at her. He stared at her, shooting me a look in the process.

"Uh, okay?" He said awkwardly. I could feel a hint of tension between us as she contined to smile up at him. I gritted my teeth together.

"So, Carly." I said loudly and abruptly. She turned her attention back to me, her smiled fading. "How has life been?" I asked randomly. Anything to make her stop acting so weird.

"Alright-" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of the PA system.

"Samantha Puckett to the principal's office." a women said briefly, her voice echoing over the school. I groaned, rolling my eyes. Stupid Shawn. He probably told Principal Franklin that I hit him with a meatloaf slice.

"That's for me." I stated the obvious, looking over at Carly who was back to grinning at Freddie, leaning toward him. "Don't you kids have too much fun without me." I half joked.

I shot Freddie a look as I left. A warning look. His replying look was pleading. He was about as confused by Carly's sudden flirty mood as I was. Was she just bummed about her and Jared and now she's taking it out on Freddie? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

Normally I wouldn't care if it were any other girl. Sometimes. However, this was Carly. For one, I couldn't warn her to keep to herself because we had to hide the truth from her the most. She would definitely think something was up. Secondly, Freddie used to have a major crush on Carly and, at one point when he saved her life, she liked him a lot too. Sometimes I still think that he might still harbor feelings for her. Maybe even the other way around.

Thirdly, if Carly happened to admit feelings to Freddie, what would he do? What if he just left me because I might be second best still. He'd have the girl of his dreams. I didn't want to admit it out loud and barely to myself that it made me concerned. Not just now am I worrying about this. I've thought about this before.

No, don't think that Puckett. Freddie wouldn't do that. Right?

* * *

**Carly's POV (Back at the lockers):**

"Don't you kids have too much fun without me." Sam retorted slightly.

I grinned up at Freddie as she said this but I caught the annoyance in her voice. That's what really made me grin. That and because I was purposely flirting with Freddie. I know it was a bit low of me, but I had to do what I had to do. If it took flirting with Freddie and visibly making Sam angry in the process, then so be it.

I could tell that Sam was angry. I could see it in her eyes. I could see it in the way she gritted her teeth together and clenched her fist. I could see it in her rigid form. She was nervous and I loved it. I wanted to see them squirm a bit. Even Freddie was giving me odd looks now.

"So," I asked, looking up at him and moving to where Sam had been . I leaned against the locker casually and inched toward him. "What is Sam in trouble for now?"

He attempted to scoot away subtly but I only moved closer. I could see him beginning to get really nervous now that Sam wasn't there to back him up. It was easier to target him that way. "She t-threw a meatloaf at Shawn."

"Right." I agreed sarcastically. "That's not a surprise."

"No it's not." Freddie said, smiling slightly.

I grinned at him sideways and brushed a hair behind me ear. "So I noticed that you and Madison haven't been hanging out."

Freddie shrugged, looking behind me for a second. "Not really."

"I thought you two would've for sure went out after the dance."

"Nah, we didn't really connect that much." Freddie waved a hand nonchalantly,

"Either do me and Jared much." I added. "I guess I'll always be a sucker for brown eyes." I slightly placed a hand on Freddie's arm. Now he visibly backed away from me, his eyes widening. I felt bad about saying all this stuff about Jared, knowing that we actually really liked each other still and we were actually doing really well. Besides I'm _really_ a sucker for blue eyes. Especially Jared's bright blue eyes.

"Is that s-so." Freddie stuttered as I advanced on him slightly. This time I made a bold move by stepping forward so that our bodies were practically pressed against each others. I looked at him with a flirty smile. He swallowed, his eyes still wide.

"Yep." I popped the P. I slowly moved my hand up his arm and onto his shoulder. With my touch, he pulled all the way back.

"Listen Carls, I cant-" He began, but was interrupted by the sound of the first warning bell. He sighed relief. "I got to go."

Then before I could say anything else, Freddie bolted down the hallway. I smirked to myself, feeling slightly accomplished. However, Freddie was harder to crack than I thought. I figured for sure that he would crack under the pressure. I smiled anyway, walking away to my next class.

This isn't over yet.

* * *

**Hello-**

**I know I didnt post again. I was _again_ at a Friends house. Don't worry we both suffered (I missed a marathon of NCIS) Anyway, I loved your suggestions. I got so many, but I loved them! I took into consideration all of them and I hope you're happy with what the outcome is. Well, onto the chapter today. Another Sam POV (a lot of you have been begging for more Sam/ Freddie POVs) and we notice that Sam is getting a bit nervous with Carly's sudden change in mood toward Freddie. It's a tad OOC for Sam to be worrying but if I were her, the real person I would be concerned about the most to like Freddie _is_ Carly because of the whole Freddie/Carly love thing in the past. **

**For a second, I forgot that Carly was even dating Jared. Oops. So that's why I added them in the beginning and why I added her lying about them not doing so well in their relationship. Just so Sam and Freddie arent all "what about Jared". Anyway, I got another idea from your suggestions so I added an extra scene into this story (which will lengthen the story slightly...not much). So it's not over yet people. I know this story is getting long, but I want to add more Sam/Freddie POVs because people are asking for them and I realize I should but it's hard to show Carly's evil little ideas from their POV. Well, that's all people. Check in tomorrow for the next chapter (I can almost guarantee it will be there). You better be ready for some seddie fluff too. ;)**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = A fun time**

**-fireflies321**


	29. Sam's House

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 28: Sam's House (Freddie's POV)**

I took in a deep breath of fresh Seattle air. My eyes moved up to the party cloudy sky and let the rare rays of sun warm my skin. A light breeze moved through the air, swishing the many trees from side to side. The busy street was buzzing with many cars that honked and sped by. I grinned to myself.

Then I peaked beside me, seeing Sam. She seemed to be enjoying the nice day as much as I was. Her eyes were closed as we walked down the sidewalk. She lightly kept a hand on my arm as if she were blind. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze and her loose, beat-up sneakers clomped against the sidewalk. I smiled to myself, enjoying the small moment we shared as we walked to her house.

"Stop staring at me Benson." Sam said, opening her eyes but not looking at me. I looked away but laughed lightly.

"I still don't get how you do that." I informed her. Now she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I can sense it." I cocked an eyebrow at her. She released my arm now that she had her eyes opened. We turned onto her block and began down the street. We passed rows and rows of houses. For the most part, we remained silent.

Finally we stopped in front of Sam's house and began up her driveway. Sam lived in a decent, average size house. It was light blue with a small wooden deck and a little single garage attached. It was small but decent for only her mom and her.

We walked up to her deck and Sam took out her keys to unlock her front door. She pulled it open and I jumped when I suddenly saw a cat run out between my legs. I let out a sigh as I realized it was only Frothy (who hates me). Sam laughed at my frightened face and let me in.

"Mom, home!" Sam called in her house. The inside of her house was a little messy but not overbearingly. I stepped over a pile of shoes in the doorway and walked into their little living room with Sam.

"In the kitchen." I heard a women say. I looked up to see a taller women. She was a thin, short blonde hair and the same blue eyes that Sam had. She wore a pair of jeans and a Seattle Mariners shirt. She looked at Sam and then her eyes stopped on me, grinning.

"Freddie my dear," Sam's mom said, coming over to me. My eyes widened as she pulled me into an embrace. "your still around."

"Uh, yeah." I said awkwardly, seeing Sam smirking in the background.

"I thought Sam would've gotten rid of you by now." She spoke as she released our hug but still held me by the shoulders. I nodded and attempted to smile. Sam smacked her forehead in disbelief.

"Nope." I grinned at Sam's mom crookedly.

"Good," she let me go and pointed at Sam. "you keep this one. He's good."

Sam rolled her eyes and walked over to me. "Whatever. Thanks mom." Sam grumbled and began pushing me toward the hallway quickly. I laughed lightly as she quickly shoved me into her room.

"Your mom loves me." I joked, turning to look at her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, throwing her backpack onto her bed.

"A little too much." She mumbled, moving over to her bed. "She's so annoying sometimes."

"But your mom is so nice." I pointed out. Suddenly there was a crash outside the door.

"Ah Frothy!" I heard her mother scream. I furrowed my eyebrows. Then there was the sound of glass breaking. That must be where Sam gets her anger from.

Sam looked at me pointedly. "Never mind." I said slowly. I strolled over and sat on the edge of her bed, taking off my backpack and setting it beside hers. Right next to her bed was another bed. It was made up all nice with a pink and purple quilt on top. I figured it was Melanie's for when she stayed here. Sam's bed was a casual blue and red bedding that was untidy and unmade.

Sam plopped onto her bed next to me, laying back. It felt different being at her house instead. We usually met at my room instead. It was a comfortable silence for a while before I broke it.

"Did you notice anything weird about Carly today?" I asked, finding the situation bugging me a bit.

"How didn't I." Sam said, propping up on her elbows. "She was acting strange."

"Yeah, almost like she was…" I paused and looked back at her.

"Like she was flirting with you?" Sam finished with an annoyed expression.

"Kind of."

Sam sat all the way up and looked over at me. "Kind of? It was obvious she was coming onto you."

"Maybe not, it just seemed like it." I argued, knowing she was right. "I find it a little creepy and nerving."

"Me too-" Sam was cut off by a shout.

"Sammy!" Her mother called. I raised an eyebrow at her nickname. "Get out here and get Frothy!"

"Ugh." Sam groaned and heaved off the bed. "Be right back."

I smirked and leaned back. "Hurry back…Sammy."

Sam stopped in the doorway and turned to glare coldly at me. "Don't call me that Freddork." She stormed out of her room and I had a feeling I was going to pay for calling her that. I leaned forward now and stared at the floor. I scuffed my sneakers on the wooden floor and listened to the sounds of birds that came outside her open window and the shouts that came from the kitchen.

I looked around Sam's room, standing up. It was average sized, with two twin-sized beds in it. By Melanie's abandoned bed was a large walk-in closet that was only half full of Sam's clothes. It was clean in there besides a few t-shirts and sneakers laying on the floor. All around her walls were posters of bands, actors and some of Spencer's old paintings. I walked over to her vanity mirror, kicking a t-shirt out of the way. I looked down and found the shirt familiar. I bent over and picked it up.

It was an dark blue Galaxy Wars t-shirt. "That's where that went." I mumbled to myself. It was familiar considering it was mine. Why did she have my t-shirt? I shook my head and tossed it carelessly, not really dawning on it.

My eyes swept over her vanity mirror, seeing little thing here and there. Some lip gloss, eyeliner, a miniature pig toy, a yo-yo, a curling iron and jewelry box. I peaked in the box and saw a small folded up piece of notebook paper with her name scrawled on it. I picked it out and immediately recognized it.

I smiled at the small letter that I had written for her during our Biology class. I can't believe she kept that. I glossed over the letter, reading it briefly. Then I realized that was the first time I said I loved her. I had been so nervous that I decided to write it instead. That had been at least a month into our "relationship". I think I was more scared about how she would react.

I stuffed the letter away and looked around her mirror itself. She had multiple pictures, iCarly and MMA logo stickers and signed autograph from the worlds fattest priest. I laughed lightly at the pictures that I examined. She had a picture of all of us at the Cuttlefish concert we went to last year, a picture of Spencer with one of his sculptures, a picture of her and Carly and finally a small photo of me and her that we took secretly in the back of Biology class.

Strolling back to her bed, I sat down again. However, not without noticing a wooden box peaking out from under her bed. I glanced at the door, making sure she wasn't coming. All I could hear was the light sound of her and her mom arguing in the kitchen. I looked back down at the large wooden box again.

I guess it can't hurt to know what's in it. Besides, Sam always goes through my stuff. That must be how she got my Galaxy Wars t-shirt. So with that, I reached down and pulled out the box. It was rectangular wooden jewelry box with the word VAULABLE written on top. I wiped the bit of dust off the top of it and proceeded to open it.

Inside was a journal (better not read it), another folded up note, a tiny white necklace box, and a keychain that I recognized. I pulled out the keychain that held a small crystal pig on the end. I'd bought it for Sam when I went to Texas to visit relatives last month. I bought it at a small gift shop in a rib restaurant that I wished Sam had come to because she would've loved it.

Then I pulled out a the white necklace box. I cocked an eyebrow at it curiously. I pulled it open and found another familiar item inside. I smiled at the promise necklace I'd given her not to long ago. It was only a small silver necklace with a heart on the end. I didn't really expect her to wear it. One because Sam wasn't into that romantic chiz and it was clearly a promise necklace that Carly would no doubt have questioned.

I placed those back in the box and pulled out the folded up the letter. This time I saw my name written on the front of the letter. Curious, I opened it and began reading.

********

Dear Freddie:

I'm not good at this kind of thing and I think this is all kind of corny, but to be honest I didn't want to say anything in person. I know you're going to think I'm crazy and I may be, but this has been bugging me for a long time now. The truth is, Freddie, I kind of like you. Like more than a friend. Shocked? Me too. I don't care if you don't want to talk to me after this or if it's all awkward between us because I just wanted to say it. Ugh, I hate this kind of thing.

-Sam.

I put down the note and lifted my eyebrows in surprise. Then I checked the date that was nearly scrawled in the corner. That had been last year. The date looked familiar and I tried to remember the closest thing to that date. Then I remembered that was two days before I saved Carly's life and got hit by that truck. I wonder why she never gave it to me. I just can't believe she had even been planning to give me a note anyway. I guess it all worked out though.

I suddenly heard the arguing outside the door get cut off. Then stomping footsteps nearing the door. As I closed the box, I shoved it under the bed in a hurry. I straightened up and sat casually back on the bed as Sam came in. I grinned at her innocently as she walked in looking flustered.

"I hate my mom." Sam snapped suddenly. She walked over to me, pouting silently.

"Someone needs a hug." I cooed jokingly. She rolled her eyes but tackled me anyway in a hug. We fell back on bed as I wound my arms around her. I laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around my torso as we laid on her bed. Suddenly I felt a pain in my ear. I yelped. "Did you just bite my ear?"

"That's for calling me Sammy." She whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I scoffed and she pulled away to look at me. She gave me a warning look.

"Alright, it won't happen again." I mumbled. She smirked in triumph.

"Good." She said before leaning down to kiss me briefly. I smiled and rolled over so now I was hovering over her. She smirked up at me, her eyes challenging me. I leaned down and kissed her roughly in return. It was then that my phone buzzed in my pocket. I paused and pulled away. I sighed disappointment and moved off of her and sat on her bed, fishing my phone out of my pocket. I saw a text from my mom.

**From: Mom**

**Freddie you're 13 minutes late. Where are you?**

I quickly typed in a response, telling her I was on my way. I shoved it back in my jean pocket and glanced at Sam who looked annoyed.

"Maybe we should grab what we came here for and head to Carly's place. My mom is wondering where I am." I told her. "What did you need again?"

"Oh, Carly wanted my to grab my cowboy outfit for that skit on iCarly tonight."

"Oh yeah." I added as Sam stood up from her bed and headed over to her closet, pulling out some clothes. She walked over and shoved them into her backpack.

"Well, let's go before your mom has another breakdown." Sam said. "Last time she had one of those was at B.F. Wang's when she caught us making out in the girls bathroom."

I rolled my eyes as we headed back into the living room of her house. "She passed out and now she doesn't even remember that whole day."

"Yeah and it was awesome."

"Not for me. I was the one who had to drag her out." I complained. Sam laughed as she opened the front door of her house. I heard Sam's mom say goodbye to us (mostly me) before we stepped back out into the fresh Seattle air.

* * *

**HOLA-**

**How goes it? I have some bad news (sort of). I'm going camping this weekend so I can't post till Monday. I'm sorry. Anyway onto this chapter: Sam and Freddie head to Sam's house. This is mainly just a filler chapter and not as seddie fluffy as I thought it would turn out to be. So sorry if I got some of you excited but I guarantee (maybe) that there will be another seddie fluff chapter coming up soon. Now we see how Sam lives and everyone makes it different. Some make it sound like she lives like crap with a drunk mom. Well I don't really see it as that. Her mom is just a little odd. BTW, some of you may be confused but don't you remember that Sam's mom knows that they are dating and remember she loves Freddie because he bought her chicken one time? (In chapter 3). **

**This chapter was mainly to show a little of Sam and Freddie's past and little things that you didnt know about them. Like the little gifts that Freddie buys Sam or notes passed between them. So this chapter leaves you wondering a few questions. Why does Sam have a note that she didnt give Freddie (Send me your guess), Why does Sam have Freddie's shirt and what really happened at B.F. Wangs? Haha, you'll find out. Anyway, I think it's cute that Sam has Freddie's shirt. I've slept in my boyfriends t-shirts before...so there's one of you answers (sorta).**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = Mucho love**

**-fireflies321**


	30. One of Those Days

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY.**

**Chapter 29: One of Those Days**

**(Sam's POV):**

"There is no squirrel upon my face ma'am." I spoke in a strong accent, looking at Carly. Carly giggled childishly and rolled her eyes. "You are very much mistaken."

"Huh?" Carly mumbled as she reached for to pet the fake mustache that was tickling my face. It took all my strength not to rip it off…or sneeze. "It's so soft."

"I shampoo it twice a day." I added proudly.

"I didn't know squirrels liked to be bathed." Carly questioned in her ditzy voice. Her cowboy hat tilted a bit on her head as she smiled and cocked her head to the side. I slammed my root beer on the small counter that we had rolled out onto the studio.

"Squirrel? No, this be a 99% grown-on-my-face mustache." I stated, glancing at the camera in front of me. A smile broke across Freddie's face and I struggled to keep a straight face as well. I reached down then and pulled out a stuffed squirrel and slammed it on the table, looking over at Carly. "Now this. This be a squirrel here, you see."

Carly's eyes widened and a dumb smiled crossed her face as she reached for it. "Where did you get the fake mustache?" She asked. I made an angered face at her, my eyes widening in annoyance. Suddenly I caught Freddie making a motion with his hands, motioning that our time was up.

Carly and I turned to the camera simultaneously, pushing the portable counter out of the way. Carly took off her hat and bowed.

"Thanks for tuning into iCarly, but that's all for now folks." she announced. I nodded and grinned eagerly. "Tune in next week, but for the mean time,"

"Take off your socks," I finished for her.

"Do a crazy dance," Carly added.

"And make a sandwich."

"Now I kind of want a sandwich." Carly grinned looking at me. I nodded quickly.

"Me too."

"Bye!" Carly and I said simultaneously, waving into the camera as Freddie backed up toward his cart. He pressed a few buttons before setting his camera down.

"We're clear." He announced, standing rightfully behind his tech cart. "Good show girls."

"Thanks." we both said, smiling.

I looked over a Carly. "I really do want a sandwich now."

Carly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, shall we head downstairs and full-fill that request?"

"We shall."

Carly started toward the studio door, Freddie and I following behind. I paused in the doorway and looked at Freddie. He raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned suggestively. Then I grabbed the fake mustache that was stuck to my face and ripped it off in a swift and painless motion. I then reached forward and stuck it to Freddie's upper lip.

Freddie's chocolate brown eyes narrowed at me. I laughed at his annoyed expression, the mustache adding to it perfectly. He huffed, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he pouted.

"You can't pull off a mustache." I added as I took off my cowboy hat and let my curly blonde hair fall loosely around me. Freddie reached up to the fake mustache and patted it, his eyebrows lifting in curiosity.

"What? I don't look good?" He smirked, tempting me with his eyes. I raised an eyebrow and peaked around the corner to see that Carly was gone. I leaned forward and kissed him.

I made a face. "Yeah that would never work." I commented.

"Oh fine." he laughed and ripped off the fake 'stache and tossed it carelessly.

We exited the studio and walked downstairs where Carly was just entering the kitchen. I followed her while Freddie went right to the couch and sat down.

"Are you going to make our sandwiches?" I asked eagerly, standing behind Carly as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some iced tea.

"Sure." she said after taking a sip. "What do you want? Wait, let me guess…ham sandwich." She pointed at me. I smiled and pointed back.

"You know me." I said before leaving the kitchen and heading to the couch where Freddie was sitting. I plopped down next to him, sitting closer than we normally would. I looked over at him, grinning. He grinned back, glancing behind me to make sure that Carly wasn't looking at us. I peaked over the side of the couch and saw that Carly was busily looking in the fridge, pulling condiments and lunch meat out of the fridge.

I looked back at Freddie who was just staring at me, that look in his eyes. That lustful and longing look he gets sometimes. So I stared back, having a secret conversation with our eyes. His dark brown eyes seemed so endless that I had to blink a few times. His chocolate, tousled brown hair hung loosely in front of his eyes. They roamed my face and a small smile played along his lips. My eyes were drawn to them.

Oh no. It's one of those days.

I lightly set my hand on his leg and leaned toward him, not thinking. He raised an eyebrow but leaned in as well. My eyes closed as we got near each other and…

"Come get your food!" Carly yelled. We pulled away from each other, remembering that we were in the Shay apartment. I looked over at Carly, an annoyed look on my face. I officially hated secrets. Carly was still in the kitchen, setting the sandwiches on a plate and putting chips on the side. She skillfully brought the plates over to the kitchen table along with two glasses of iced tea. I stood up, feeling hungry anyway.

Freddie sighed behind me, getting up as well. He followed me into the kitchen, sitting at the small, red dinner table. I looked down at my sandwich that had been loaded with ham, lettuce, cheese, mayo, and tomatoes. I grinned and picked up the sandwich, taking a bite of the beauty before me. I peaked over at Freddie who was silently, picking at his sandwich, hunched over and upset.

I then heard a buzz in my pocket and I jumped. I looked down and pulled my phone out of my khaki shorts. I opened the new text message that was flashing on the broken screen of my old flip phone.

**From: Mom**

**Steve stole our microwave! Again!**

I sighed at the news of my mom's latest boyfriend. So I take it they're over now. It always seems like my mom's exes takes something from us. Last time it was our front door. Who steals a front door?

**To: Mom**

**So what do you want me to do about it?**

I quickly texted back, picking at my chips and eating them one by one. Carly and Freddie were busily talking to each other, but I hadn't been listening much. When I tuned in I heard:

"So then I checked the memory and it was totally full…" Freddie was talking. I ignored his tech talk as usual, feeling sorry for Carly. However, she giggled at his little story. I groaned. Then my phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down.

**From: Mom**

**What I want you to do is come help me pick out a new one.**

I sighed heavily and stood up. Carly and Freddie both looked up at me at the same time. Carly was sitting right next to Freddie, her body turned toward him even though he was turned away from her slightly.

"I got to go." I informed them.

"Why?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Our microwave got stolen and my mom is being annoying about it." I retorted as I stepped away from the table. I paused and looked back at my unfinished sandwich. "I'm taking this." I quickly snatched it up and headed toward the door, however, not without missing the look that Freddie gave me. It was a pleading look. A look that said _don't leave me please_. Carly turned and smiled at him again.

I growled out of annoyance as I left the apartment.

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

I watched Sam leave Carly's place in a hurry. I stared at the door long after it was closed, hoping Carly would refrain from saying anything to me. Carly had been acting weird lately and it was obvious to both Sam and I. Right now, the last place I wanted to be was in this room with Carly - alone.

I tore my eyes from the door and glanced over at Carly who was smiling at me still. I grinned nervously and looked down at my untouched sandwich. I picked up a potato chip and put it on my mouth, chewing slowly. It seemed so loud in this quiet room. Where was Spencer when I was in dire need of someone else to take Carly's attention off of me?

"So…" Carly said, smiling as she took a bite of her sandwich. I took a sip of my iced tea and pushed my sandwich away from me. My nerves left me without hunger.

"Lovely weather we're having." I blurted out lamely. Carly cocked an eyebrow but smiled at me.

"It's raining."

"Hmm, I didn't notice." I gulped and looked past her.

"Freddie, is something wrong? You look nervous." She asked in a soft voice, touching my arm ever so slightly. My eyes immediately moved to the spot that she touched me. I shook my head as I looked back up at her. Her big brown eyes bore into my own brown eyes.

"No, I'm just…" I paused, not sure what to say. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Good." Carly grinned. "Well, shall we move this party to the couch?"

"Party?" I questioned, watching as she stood up.

Carly rolled her eyes playfully and took a step back. "Should we watch a movie or something. I mean it's Friday night and we've got nothing better to do."

"Movie? Oh sure. Yeah, that sounds nice." I fumbled with my words, standing up as well. Carly twirled around and skipped toward the TV where they had a shelf of movies. "Just a movie. That's good." I mumbled to myself, walking over to the couch with my hands in my pockets.

"What should we watch?" Carly called as she scanned the stacks of movies. I plopped down on the couch and shrugged, even though she couldn't see it.

"I don't care, you pick." I grumbled. I knew Carly would want to watch a romantic comedy movie, which I would be bored with. When Sam and I watched a movie it usually consisted of horror or action movies. One we both agreed on. It was so much easier that way.

"Alright." She stood up, a movie in her hand. "How about this movie?" She showed me the cover. I nodded my head not really looking at it, but I could tell it was some romance movie.

Carly cracked open the DVD and set the disk in the DVD player. Once she got it playing, she flitted over to the couch. She plopped right next to me, our arms touching. I tried to scoot away subtly without her noticing. Once I put a couple inches between us, I was satisfied and actually paid attention to the movie.

Half-way through the movie, I sighed and struggled to keep my eyes open. I wasn't entirely sure what was happening but I'm pretty sure someone just died and the main character were taking a break from their relationship. All I know was that Carly was lightly sobbing beside me and I wasn't quite sure if I should comfort her or just leave her be. I mean it _was_ just a movie.

Then I felt her head rest against my shoulder. I immediately stiffened next to her. She snaked her arm around mine and held me against her. I tried to move away slowly, but she held me tightly. I made a face, wishing this would just stop already. I just wish I could tell Carly, but what would I say? _Sorry Carls, it seems like you're flirting with me. If you are, please stop because I'm kind of dating Sam._ Yeah, that would blow over pretty well…

"Isn't this movie romantic?" Carly mumbled next to me, her sobs stopping.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I answered, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Kind of set the mood." I went still again, wondering if she really just said those words.

"Um," I struggled for words.

Carly cuddled more toward me. I prayed to god that for some reason Sam wouldn't walk in all of a sudden. Instead, I prayed for a miracle…like Spencer to come waltzing in like usual. But nothing came, just Carly cuddling next to me, clearly making a move on me.

"You know Freddie, I've been thinking a lot lately." Carly said after a moment of awkward silence. I peaked down at her. Her eyes were still glued to the movie.

"Have you?" I added. She nodded into my shoulder.

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about the time we dated." With that, my eyes widened and I began to get a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't going to be good…

"Okay?"

Carly sighed. "It's really too bad that we broke up so soon," She left room for me to respond, but I didn't. "I bet things could've worked out."

"I don't think-" I paused, not sure how I should continue. "What about Jared?"

Carly made a noise of either annoyance or disapproval. "Jared and I…" She paused to think. "things aren't great between us."

"He _really _likes you though."

"Oh?" she asked almost surprised. She quickly shook her head though. "The point is, I think he likes me too much. He's possessive.

"That's too bad." I answered awkwardly.

Carly looked up at me now, smiling. "I guess. It doesn't have to be though." she got closer to me. I back away, watching her. "You know, Freddie, I think we've been really connected lately."

"W-We have?" I stuttered. She nodded and looked at me seductively.

"I feel like we have some really great chemistry." She whispered, still get closer. Her body was almost on top of me. I pushed her away lightly.

"No, no we don't really-"

"Come here Freddie." she purred, putting her arms around me. My red alert went off and I panicked.

"Carly!" I said startled. "I can't, me and…" I paused immediately, looking into her wide eyes.

Carly went still as well. "You and who?"

I gulped, refusing to give into Sam and I's secret. Not now anyway. I pulled away suddenly, standing up.

"I have to go." I said strongly. I walked right for the door, ignoring the pleas from Carly. As I closed the door behind me, I looked back to see Carly smiling mischievously.

I need to see Sam.

* * *

**Hello Readers-**

**I know I said that I was going to post on Monday, but I didnt have time. Plus, to be totally honest, I had a slight writers block with what to do next. Truthfully, I still have it and that's why this chapter is again sort of a filler and goes nowhere, but I'm pretty sure I know how I'm going to end this story now. So I should be okay for the rest of this story. Anyway, my estimated amount of chapters left are...Hmm about maybe four or five. Around there. If you want to send some suggestions of where you want this story to go next, that would be much appreciated too. Anyway...**

**It's just one of those day for Sam and Freddie. What Sam means by that is its one of those days that they REALLY don't want to be keeping their relationship a secret (or in other words, want to be making out sooo badly, but they just can't). This can only mean one thing in the next chapter *cough* super secret seddie makeout *cough*. Also in Freddie's way, it's bad to be in a secret relationship when one of your best friends is hitting on you majorly. Poor Freddie doesnt know Carly's real plan. Aren't you just glad he didnt break? Almost did though... **

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = Me happy :D**

_**-fireflies321**_


	31. Never Too Rainy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ICARLY**

**Chapter 30: Never Too Rainy**

**(Freddie's POV):**

I stared up at my ceiling in a daze. My mind was on shut down, my eyes not leaving the small light that my computer screen threw off against my ceiling. In the background was the soft guitar riffs of some band playing on my _PearPod. _Laying back on my bed with my hands behind my head, I let my mind wander.

"_I think we've been really connected lately." _Where had Carly gotten that idea? Me and Carly haven't hung out anymore than we usually do. I would say less if anything. She been busy with Jared and I've been (secretly) spending my time with Sam. What had she been talking about?

I blinked a few times and sighed.

"_I feel like we have some really great chemistry." _Since when? Sure Carly and I were alike in a few ways, not that it really mattered. People were more attracted to their opposites anyway. Look and me and Sam for instance. Was there anything we ever agreed on? Rarely, but we had our moments. Yes, Carly and I were similar personality wise, but that didn't put us anywhere special. I think she's officially lost her mind.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I fished my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my cell phone. I tapped against the touch screen, the bright light illuminating my face. I scrolled through my contacts until I found Sam and quickly shot her a text.

**To: Sam**

**You home?**

I sighed and leaned back again. For some god given reason, I badly wanted to see Sam right now. Not only to talk about what had happened after she left Carly's place. Should I tell her? Would she be upset to know that her best friend nearly kissed me? Of course she would. She's Sam.

**From: Sam**

**Yeah, why?**

I typed a response quickly.

**To: Sam**

**Can you come over tonight? We need to talk.**

This whole secret relationship is getting a bit out of control. I think it's about time we just told everyone. What would it hurt? Besides, I'm getting tired of hiding every little thing I do. It's a bit annoying. Maybe we could lie to Carly and tell her we just started dating. She would believe that right?

It was a bit longer before Sam responded.

**From: Sam**

**Dude, look outside. I'm not walking to your place. What do we need to talk about anyway?**

An eyebrow shot up from her response. With that, I heaved off my bed and walked over to my window. I pulled back my curtains and looked out to see rain pouring. So it's raining? Has that ever stopped Sam? Then I saw the bright flash of lightning and the responding rumble following it. Sam wasn't a fan of thunderstorms.

I had another idea.

**To: Sam**

**I see your point. I need to see you though. I guess I'll see you in a bit.**

I smiled at the storm and walked away, letting the drapes fall shut. I walked over to my closet and fished out a beanie hat, a hoodie and an umbrella. Another flash of lightning temporarily lit up my darkened room and then a roar of thunder sounded in the night. I snatched my black Converse sneakers and pulled them on.

**From: Sam**

**Freddie? What are you talking about? Where are you going?**

I smirked at her frantic text, but decided to ignore it. I was sneaking out of building to go to her place. This was my first time sneaking out to go to her house. I wanted to surprise her. Usually Sam just snuck out, considering it was her kind of thing. I knew my mom was asleep and wouldn't check up on me until the morning.

My phone buzzed in my hand.

**From: Sam**

**Freddie! What are you doing? Answer me Benson! I'm going to kill you…**

Aw, what else is new? I shoved my phone in my pocket and started toward my window. I shoved the black beanie on my head and pulled the hood up on my black hoodie. Pulling back the curtains, I opened the window only to hear a rumble of thunder echo in the distance. I smirked, feeling like Sam for once. My phone vibrated.

**From: Sam**

**Are you sneaking out? Oh man, you are! I freaking love you!**

I chuckled at her response, shaking my head. With that, I put away my phone and crawled through my window and onto the fire escape. Rain poured on me and I smelled that fresh, rainy Seattle air. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed. I loved a good thunderstorm every now and then.

So, I snuck down the fire escape silently and once my feet hit that ground, I bolted down the street toward Sam's house.

* * *

The rain soaked my face as I looked up at the window of her room. Her lights were dimmed, but I could tell she was there. I looked down at my shoes, which were coated in mud and my feet were soaking wet on the inside. These sneakers were a bad choice for a midnight stroll in the rain. My eyes scanned the floor of her yard, searching for something to get her attention. I needed something to throw at her window.

_How cliché._

My fingers blindly roamed the grass for something solid. Like a rock or…pine cone will work too. I picked up the pine cone and tossed it at her window. It hit her window with a _thunk_. Nothing stirred from the inside so I retrieved the same pine cone and chucked it at her window pane again. This time I saw a figure inside. Someone with familiar, wild, blonde hair.

She slid her window open and poked her head out. Her house only had one floor beside the lower basement so her window wasn't far off the ground. I stepped forward and waved.

"Wow, how cliché." Sam said, repeating my same thought from earlier. "Really Freddie? Tossing rocks at my window at night?"

"Actually it was a pine cone." I corrected loudly over the sound of the rain and thunder.

"Well, where is the big boom box you hold over your head while it's playing _our song_?" Sam asked, leaning against the window sill. I smiled up at her.

"Do you want me to declare my love too?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. "Besides, what do you suppose is our song?"

Sam scoffed. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

I shrugged and stepped toward her window. I crawled through her window, struggling a bit but mainly using what I had of upper body strength. I got into her room and smiled.

"Those pull ups at the gym really paid off." I smirked cockily. Sam scoffed from behind me as she slammed her window closed. I pulled off my hooded sweatshirt and snatched the beanie off my head, shaking my hair out. I threw both of the items on Melanie's unused bed. I turned to look at Sam.

I looked at her, then found my eyes looking at her outfit. She was, of course, wearing my Galaxy Wars t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. A smiled broke across my face.

"Nice t-shirt." I commented, sitting on her bed. Her eyes left mine as she glanced down at the t-shirt that was a tad bit too big for her. I felt a good feeling inside seeing her in one of _my_ t-shirts. I swore I saw blush creep up on her face, but I couldn't be for sure in this type of light. "When did you steal that from me?"

"I didn't steal it," Sam defended, picking at the shirt. "you left it here."

I looked at her, cocking my eyebrow. "I don't recall ever taking off my shirt at your house." I smirked slightly at the thought. With that, I received a slap behind the head from her.

"You didn't Mister Ego." Sam spoke sarcastically. "You left it here from Gibby's pool party. Remember? We walked to my house after the party."

"Umm," I tried to recall.

"Remember, Rebecca Berkawitz said you had a good body so you refused to put a shirt on the entire day." Sam crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed and shook my head.

"Now I remember."

"Of course you do."

I paused. "Wait wasn't that the party where Gibby got his foot stuck in the pool filter?"

"Yeah…"

I laughed lightly. "Now I really remember. That was _almost_ the weirdest party ever."

"Almost?" Sam asked.

"Nora…"

"Let's not talk about it." Sam held up her hand toward my face. I smiled, remembering the past. Good times. "However, you did say you wanted to talk about…something." Sam said, her eyes darting around me. I nodded, getting serious.

"Yeah, I did." I said looking past her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam tense slightly.

"Come on then. Say words." She demanded.

"It's about Carly." I simply said. Sam sighed and went to sit on her bed. She sat against her headboard and pulled her legs to her body.

"What about." her voice was quiet now.

"I don't know. She's really starting to freak me out. She's not herself and she keeps being all weird around me. It's kind of annoying with all the smiling she does and hints she drops." I explained in a hurry. Sam's eyes watched me intently. "After you left, she tried to _kiss_ me."

Sam's eyes widened. "Well did she?"

"No, I stormed out before she could." I told her. I saw her relax, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I almost told her the truth though."

Sam ran a hand through her blonde locks. "You had me worried there for a moment." Sam admitted in an odd tone.

"What?" I said, not following.

"I thought you wanted to talk about something else." Sam admitted, looking away from me.

"Like…"

Sam groaned and rest her head against her headboard. She mumbled something I could barely hear. I cocked an eyebrow at her, shaking my head. "I was worried you had picked Carly over me, okay?" She spoke loudly in an annoyed tone. I know how much she hates admitting those kind of things. "I thought she'd convinced you otherwise."

I stared at her a long time. "Sam…"

"Please don't start Freddie." She complained, looking away. She hugged her legs closer to her body and set her chin on her knees. I looked at her, seeing genuine concern in her eyes. Something very rare. "I was just a little worried, no biggee."

"I can't believe you would actually think that I like Carly over you." I said to her softly.

"Well you used to love her didn't you?"

I sighed. "Come on Sam. I didn't love her."

"You had a crush on her…"

"Sam. I was l4. I _thought_ I was in love with her. She was the only girl who ever acknowledged me back then."

"Hey, I acknowledged you back then." Sam informed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah by calling me names and shoving me into lockers."

Sam smiled slightly. "What more do you need?"

"The point is, I got over her. Two years ago in fact." When Carly and I started dating, I realized it meant nothing to me. It felt so pointless and plus I kind of had my mind on someone else. I don't even remember how many nights I spent sitting up, trying to figure Sam out. I still haven't. "I barely even remember those days."

"Yeah, well you can't get around the fact that you guys dated _and_ at one point had something. You had a connection going."

"Maybe, and maybe not. I guess I'll never know and to be totally honest, I could care a less." I said getting closer to her. I crept up beside her on the bed. "It doesn't matter what Carly does, I'm not changing my mind."

"Really, really?

"Really, really." I confirmed. Sam smiled slightly.

I reached over and rest my hand on the side of her face, turning her to fully look at me. Blue irises met brown. I grinned and her before leaning forward. I didn't make it all the way to kiss her because Sam nearly attacked me, catching me in her own kiss.

She kissed me hungrily, running her hands through my already tousled hair. I wound my arms around her waist as we lay on the bed, her hovering over me. Our mouths moved in synch and her tongue slipped into my mouth. We tried to move around each other, but the bed was horribly small. We suddenly fell off the side of the bed and landed on the cold, unforgiving wooden floor.

I rubbed my head a bit an sat up, looking at Sam. She looked dazed a moment before giving me a suggestive look. I smiled back slyly, almost taunting her with my eyes. Then she crawled toward me, that evil smile on her face. She pushed me back on the floor and immediately put her mouth to mine. I sighed happily and smiled under our kiss.

Sam wrapped her arms around my neck, keeping me secure to her. I pulled her closer to me, securing my arms around her body. We quickly rolled over, switching our position. I hovered over her now, planting small kisses along her neck. She reached up and grabbed my hair roughly, making me yelp slightly. She roughly planted her lips on mine again, running her tongue along my lower lip. She lightly nipped at it.

"This is for sneaking over." Sam whispered in my ear. I felt a chill run up my back.

"It is suppose to be a punishment or a reward?" I questioned, smiling at her.

"Your choice." she said and kissed me again.

I pulled away. "Reward." She laughed lightly before she quickly kissing me.

Yeah, I wouldn't give this up.

* * *

**Holy $%#!**

**_400 reviews_? I love you guys sooooooooo much. Seriously you guys are amazing. I'm loving your support and it's really helped me with this story. Anyway...I added another seddie makout like promised (sort of). Have any of you noticed that over the chapter, they never get far in a conversation without making it into a makout scene? This chapter also shows Sam insecurities about Carly and Freddie and she somewhat admits that she has a problem with Carly pulling the moves on Freddie. Yes, this chapter is one of those more OOC moment - Please be easy on me :P I love the scene where says "Well, where is the big boom box you hold over your head while it's playing _our song?"_Do you guys know what I mean? Like those old movies where the boy goes to the girls window and plays a love song with the boom box over his head as he tosses rocks at her window and declares his love. No I don't mean our song as in Taylor Swift. I just mean a song that is special to Sam and Freddie. Good times...**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = L O V E**

_**-fireflies321**_


	32. Change of Plans

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 31: Change of Plans**

**(Carly's POV)**

I smirked as Freddie left my apartment in such a tizzy. He took one last fleeting look toward me and slammed the door shut.

Freddie didn't say a word. Sam had him trained well. However, he had been on the very edge of breaking. He started to say it, but it seems he had caught himself before the truth came out. Overall, I was surprised. It was weird not seeing Freddie go gaga over my flirty attitude. In the past he would have jumped on this opportunity in a heart beat. He must really like Sam.

I shook my head and sighed. The movie we were watching still played and the lights were still off. Suddenly I heard the door handle jumble and it opened. Spencer walked in, fumbling with tons of grocery bags in his hands. He stumbled in and attempted to shut the door with his foot.

"Hey kiddo," Spencer said "some help please?"

I smiled and got up from the couch and jogged over to my older brother. I took a few bags from his arms and began walking to the kitchen. I set them down and looked at Spencer.

"Why are you buying groceries so late?" I asked, peaking inside one of the bags to make sure it wasn't something for one of his sculptures.

"You know the new girl Emily that works at _Hey Foods_?" He asked. I shrugged and began pulling random items out of the bags. "Well, she got her schedule changed and now she works the night shift."

"What is it with you and girls who work at _Hey Foods_?" I grinned as he pushed him bags next to mine. He shrugged.

Then Spencer began looking around. "Why are all the lights off?" He asked, stepping over to the beam and flipping on the kitchen lights.

"I was watching a movie."

"Alone?"

"No, Freddie _was_ here." I answered softly.

Spencer groaned. "Ah, I wanted to show him my cool new _Galaxy Wars _toy I got at _Mal-Mart_ the other day." He explained. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So he went home?"

"More like fled." I said slyly. Spencer paused and looked at me before walking over to the fridge.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "Don't tell me you're trying to trick him into telling you about him and Sam."

"Maybe, I don't know." I smirked. "Yes.

Spencer groaned and continued to put away things in the fridge. "You and your devious little mind." He said. "Are you sure that's even a good idea?"

"Well what do you think I should be doing about this?" I asked slightly annoyed. I took a seat on one of the red stools.

"I don't know. Maybe you could just ask them about the truth." He explained as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that simple Spencer." I informed. "What they are doing is not exactly right."

Spencer nodded. "True-"

"Besides, they would probably lie to me if I asked for the truth." I interrupted. "They've already done enough lying."

"You never know. Maybe they want you to know the truth. Have you ever thought about why they might be hiding everything?" Spencer asked, looking at me pointedly. "They have to have a reason."

I sighed and nodded. A reason? They probably think that I won't understand or that I'll freak out on them. Now that they have been hiding it from me, yes. If they would've been fine with it. A little confused, but fine nonetheless.

There had to be more than that though. Maybe they were scared of being picked on for it. It was sort of a Romeo and Juliet situation. Freddie was smart and slightly nerdy while Sam had quite a reputation to keep up with being the bully in all. They just didn't mix and I'm sure people were aware of this by all their fighting.

So when had things changed?

"Yeah, I guess they do have their reasons." I mumbled. "But, I'm their best friend. I would've been fine with their relationship."

Spencer shrugged while picking up all the empty paper bags and folding them up. "So what did you do to Freddie that made him 'flee'" He asked, changing the subject.

"I tried to kiss him." I mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed now. Sam is going to be angry with me when she finds out. "He got freaked out and left before he could break. I almost had him too. He was on the verge of telling me the truth."

"Poor Fredster." Spencer smiled. I laughed lightly. "He's got all these ladies up on him."

"I suppose." I looked off absently. "He belongs to Sam though. That much is clear."

"Oddly enough, but yes." Spencer grinned, leaning over the counter. "So are you going to continue your plan?"

I cocked my head and shrugged. "Maybe, I kind of stuck now. Freddie won't break and I don't want to freak him out anymore."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam? Yeah right. She's so persistent, nothing will make her break." I sighed and rest my elbow on the counter.

Spencer laughed. "I don't know. She's not as stable as we think sometimes. Remember what she did to Madison?"

I looked up at my brother like I had a breakthrough. "You're right." I smiled. "I bet I know how to get Sam to break."

"Oh no, you're thinking." Spencer joked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"You can bet I am."

Suddenly, someone knocked on our front door. Spencer and I jumped slightly from the noise and looked at each other. Spencer groaned and began walking toward the door. He peaked through the peep hole in the door and looked back at me smiling.

"It's for you." he said in a sing-song voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and hopped off my stool, walking toward the door. I pulled open the door, thinking it was either Sam or Freddie. However, when I opened the door, I saw that it was Jared standing casually in the doorway. He looked up at me as he leaned against the frame of the door and shot me a crooked half smile. My stomach fluttered.

"Jared?" I asked, moving aside to let him into my apartment.

"Hey Carly." he said and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled him toward me and kissed him fully on the lips. That never gets old. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Why are you here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We need to talk." All seriousness entered his voice. My smile dropped and I looked at him worriedly. I pulled away and nodded. "Um, alone?"

He was glancing over at the hallway. I looked over to see Spencer peaking around the corner. He immediately hid back around the corner when I looked at him. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sure" I answered. I grabbed Jared's hand and began to lead him toward the stairs. "Let's go to the studio." I looked at Spencer who was still hiding in the hallway. I waved at him pointedly. He waved back embarrassed and fled to his room.

I opened the door to the iCarly studio and let Jared in. I turned on the lights, everything flickering to life. Jared walked around the studio, looking around amazed. I smiled slightly, leaning against the door.

"So this is the one and only iCarly studio?" he asked, looking at random little things here and there. I nodded and shrugged off the door, walking toward him.

"Yep, this is where it all happens."

"I feel like I'm dating a celebrity." he smiled at me. I just smiled back, rolling my eyes playfully. "This is so amazing. I've seen it on the computer, but it's cooler in real life." I laughed lightly. He walked over to Freddie's cart and looked at his laptop and camera that was placed on it. "Freddie's stuff?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep, he's the man behind the camera." I grinned. "You should come and watch our live show this Friday."

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised. I nodded. "Sure, you can be our live audience."

"That'd be amazing." he answered. I walked over to the corner and picked up two bean bag chairs and set them in the middle of the studio.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to talk?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to one of the bean bag chairs. I settled down in one of them, him doing the same.

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, so what about?"

Jared sighed and looked over at me. "Okay, I don't usually listen to rumors at school, but this one caught my attention." He explained. I nodded. He was probably talking about Sam and Freddie. "The word, apparently, is that we're going to break up."

I stared at him a moment, confused. "What?"

"Something about you saying that I was too controlling?" he asked. A look of confusion crossed his face.

I was surprised at first, but then I remembered. That was what I had said to Freddie when I was pretending to flirt with him. I immediately felt bad as I looked at Jared's confused and pained face.

"No, no. I never meant to say that-"

"So you did really say that?" Jared looked appalled. I shook my head.

"Wait, let me explain." I held up a hand. Jared sighed and slowly nodded his head. "You know Sam and Freddie, right?" Obviously…

"Yeah…"

"Well, they've been hiding something from me and I've been trying to get them to tell me the truth."

"What are they hiding?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"They've been dating and they never told me. They never told anyone."

"I thought they already were dating." Jared stated, looking lost.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Anyway…"

"Oh, yes. Okay so I've been pretending to flirt with Freddie to make him break down into telling me the truth." I explained. Jared made a face. "You probably think I'm insane now, but you don't know these two. They are stubborn and won't admit anything to me."

Jared grabbed my hand and smiled. "You're not insane, but how do I come into this?"

I looked up from our conjoined hands. "I sort of said that we were planning on breaking up so Freddie would think I would want him." I answered embarrassed. "But I don't know how you found out because I only told Freddie."

"Oh…"

"I swear it means nothing. I still love you and we're still together." I assured. Jared smiled softly. "I'm done with flirting with Freddie anyway. He didn't break."

"Good, I don't think I'm too comfortable with you flirting with Freddie." Jared explained. "What if he took it the wrong way?"

"He wouldn't. I can tell he likes Sam too much to betray her."

Jared grinned. "That's good, right?" he asked. I looked down and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it's good she found someone she can trust." I admitted.

As much as I hated that they were hiding from me, I could help but feel happy for them. Sam hasn't exactly had the best of luck with guys. For example Jonah who tried to kiss me and Pete who changed her into a totally different person, and didn't end up liking who she really was. This was Freddie already knows all of Sam's flaws and is certainly over me.

"So you're done with trying to trick them?" Jared asked. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"Not quite. I just need to talk to Sam." I grinned slyly.

Jared rolled his eyes and leaned toward me, kissing my briefly on the mouth. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have some sort of idea. I just need to get her alone without Freddie." I smiled as Jared cocked an eyebrow at me. I ignored his confused looks and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him toward me. I kissed him hungrily, feeling him smile under my kiss.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**I know I didnt post for a few days, but I was on break for a bit. One, I had to think about that I needed to do next for my chapters and two, I was with my friend hanging out for a few days. Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I know this chapter is sort of a filler from Carly's POV. If you're confused, this is right after Freddie leaves Carly's place when she tried to kiss him. Then, we see Jared (Carly's BF) again. He's a little concerned of the latest rumor at school about them breaking up. Apparently, things get around this school fast. However, it ends on a good note with Jared being the good Boyfriend he is and understanding Carly's odd situation. Plus, Carly has another devious plan up her sleeve that she has in store for Sam. You'll find this out in the next chapter which will be up tomorrow guarantee.**

**Anyway see the commercial for the new episode for iCarly? What's it called...um iHave a Hot room? Something like that. Sounds alright, not the best, but certainly interesting. I'm just sad because they cut off all of Spencer's wonderful locks of hair. But, Jerry Trainor does look good with short hair anyway. I hope they change Freddie's style a little bit too for this new season. Has anyone ever seen how different his hair is when he's not doing the actual iCarly show? He looks better with his natural hair than with the one they do for his character. Anyway enough with the their hair :P**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE**

**_-fireflies321_ **


	33. I Want Your Boyfriend

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 32: I Want Your Boyfriend **

**(Sam's POV)**

"Well, what else should we do?" I asked, looking between Carly and Freddie. Freddie shrugged, never really taking part of the thought processes behind iCarly. Carly flipped through her cards, reading each one. I rest my head on the bean bag chair, lazily looking at my two best friends. Freddie smiled at me secretly while Carly flipped through the colorful option cards. I grinned back before Carly stopped on one.

"How about this one?" She asked, handing me a bright yellow index card. I grabbed at it and let my eyes reading over it slowly.

"Frog racing?" I asked, grinning. "Where will we get the frogs from?"

"That pet store that's downtown." Carly explained. "Spencer knows the owner. He can get us a deal."

I shrugged and looked at Freddie who nodded. "I suppose."

"Now we only need one more idea and that's it for this weeks show."

I nodded and picked up my pile of ideas, reading through them. _Pickle makeover, toe wars, street fishing…_

"Oh, I know. We could do a few blab cams." Carly said after a moment of silence.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, just wanting to be done with rehearsal so we could eat something. I tossed the extra cards in the air, them showering around us in a colorful rain. Carly did the same, smiling at us. "I'm hungry."

"What a surprise." Freddie mumbled. I glowered at him, and kicked him in the shin. He made a gasping noise, reaching forward to cradle his leg. I smirked and leaned back tiredly.

"Freddie, are you alright?" Carly cooed. I moved my head to look at her. I raised an eyebrow, watching her baby him. I rolled my eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Freddie said, turning away and looking away from Carly. She smiled in his direction, then looked at me pointedly.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, heaving off of the bean bag chair. I watched as she walked toward the door.

"Sandwich, _Fat Cake _and a _Peppy Cola_." I called. She raised an eyebrow but looked over at Freddie.

"Freddie?"

"I'm good." He called, not looking up from his laptop that was planted on his lap.

"Alright, be right back." She said as she walked out the door of the studio. I looked back at Freddie, annoyed.

"Okay, that's getting annoying." I retorted. He paused and looked up from his laptop.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Carly, she's annoying me." I explained, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What?" he repeated.

"Don't act like you don't know." I stared at him. "_Freddie are you alright_?" I mocked in Carly's tone of voice. "And what up with all the smiling. She's really getting on my nerves."

"I haven't a clue, but it's freaking me out too." Freddie agreed. I sighed. "At least you're not the line of target. The smiling and giggling was enough, but to try and kiss me? It's creepy."

"No chiz, dude." I said, staring at the ceiling. "Do you think she really likes you?"

I saw Freddie shrug out of the corner of my eyes. "I don't know. I hope not."

I opened my mouth to say something but then something began to ring. Freddie moved his laptop away and dug into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and lifted it to his ear. I watched as he listened into the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, we just got done." He answered to whoever called. I could faintly hear what I thought was his mom's voice. "Well, I suppose. Yeah, I'll come home. Sure, love you too. Bye."

"_Love you too_." I mocked, smirking at him. He gave me an annoyed look and stood up from the bean bag chair. I watched as he closed his laptop, setting it on the tech cart.

"That was my mom. I have to go home right now. She said something about her leaving soon." He told me. "Well, see you later. Tell Carly I had to leave."

He walked past me but I quickly reached out and grabbed his leg, moving the bean bag across the wooden floor. He stopped, stumbling a bit. Freddie stared down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded desperately. "Don't leave me _alone_ with Carly. Who knows what she might do."

"Come on Sam." Freddie said and turned to look at me. "What's the worse she can do?"

"I don't know, she's crazy." Sam explained.

"It's Carly, not a psychotic killer." Freddie simply said. I rolled my eyes and let go of his leg. He bent over and kissed me briefly on the lips before heading toward the door. I frowned.

"I hate you." I called to him. He paused and turned around, smiling.

"I hate you too." With that, he left me alone in the studio.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. A few minutes later, Carly came back into the studio with a plate and a can of _Peppy Cola_. I sat up, smiling excitedly as she handed me my sandwich, _Fat Cake _and soda. I grinned at my meal and began eating my turkey sandwich.

"Where's Freddie?" Carly asked, looking around the studio before sitting down in her own bean bag chair.

"He left." I mumbled through a mouthful of food. I swallowed and cracked open my can of soda.

"Where to?" Carly asked, taking a drink of her tea that she must've grabbed.

"Home. Something about him mom." I explained, taking a sip of my drink. "I don't know, I wasn't really listening."

"Oh, is he coming back." she questioned oddly. She got a look in her eyes and I paused before answering.

"I don't know. He never said."

"Oh. I see."

I quickly finished the rest of my sandwich and my _Fat Cake_. I just lay there feeling content. Carly didn't say anything. She just sat there drinking her tea and looking off in the distance absently.

"Is something up?" I asked her. I wanted to know what her problem was lately. Her eyes moved to mine and she shrugged. "What's bothering you?"

"Can we talk about something serious?" she asked, leaning forward in her chair. I paused, not really wanting to get into any kind of serious conversation.

"I suppose."

"Just a girl to girl talk." Carly said.

I smiled. "Well, maybe you should go talk to Freddie than."

"Actually, it's about Freddie." she explained. My smile immediately disappeared and I stared at her. Her big brown eyes didn't leave mine. I had a bad gut feeling about this.

"Okay…" I started cautiously, watching her carefully.

Carly pursed her lips a bit, her eyes darting nervously around. I couldn't help but bite on my own lower lip in anticipation.

"Would it be, you know, weird if I…" she stopped and sighed, fumbling with her fingers. My stomach was literally doing flips in my stomach. "asked Freddie out?" I stared at her, my jaw dropping slightly. Her eyes widened slightly at my shocked expression.

Ask Freddie out? What? Is she insane? Where did she get this idea from? Now what do I say? So I went with the most intelligent response I could muster.

"What?"

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

I had her right where I wanted her. Sam was attempting to hide her apparent shock, but I could see it as bright as day. I wanted to smile in triumph, but I had to keep up my careful act that I had going. Now I put to use my wonderful acting skills.

"Would it be weird if I asked Freddie out?" I repeated, trying to look nervous. Sam continued to stare at me, trying to form words.

"I-I. Wait, what?" she said again. I sighed slightly, not wanting to repeat my question again. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious Freddie has really changed over these years." I explained, already knowing the story in my head. "After he saved my life, my feelings never really went away."

Sam's eyes now narrowed at me. "So you like him now?"

I nodded guiltily. "Kind of." I admitted.

"Kind of? You either do or you don't" Sam retorted slightly.

"I do." I mumbled. I glanced down to see that her hands had formed fist. "Do you think it's stupid?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam said in a obvious tone. She stood up now. I followed her actions and furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"Why?"

"It's Freddie. Why would you want to date him? He's a nub." Sam explained. I rolled my eyes mentally. "Nobody wants to date him."

Apparently _you _do.

"Well, I do."

"Do you hear yourself?" she asked. I looked at her confused. "You never wanted anything to do with you and Freddie _together_. Suddenly, you change your mind?"

"I know it's a little spontaneous of me, but I've really thought about it." I giggled afterward for the effect. Sam shook her head and began to pace. I could tell I was beginning to break her. Spencer was right, she was easier to break. Maybe she isn't as stable as she puts on. Just a little more and she'll be telling me everything.

"Really? Have you really thought about it?" Sam questioned harshly. I nodded.

"Do you think it's really that bad of an idea?"

"Well yeah!" she exclaimed.

I sighed and turned to her, crossing my arms across my chest. "Why are you getting so worked up over this? It's just Freddie."

"No, it's not _just_ Freddie. He's my…" she took a long pause, staring away from me. She sighed.

"Your what?" I asked excitedly. Here's where it comes…

"Nothing."

I stared at her. What? She's just going to leave it at that? Not going to say anything? I was starting to get annoyed and impatient. She was doing the same thing that Freddie had done.

"Unless he's already dating someone else." I said soon after. Sam paused and looked at me.

"No." was all she said. I stared at her, gritting my teeth together. Just say it, Sam…

"I mean I've heard that he's dating someone else, but I wasn't sure. He never said anything so I assumed he wasn't."

"Heard from who?" Sam asked suddenly turning to me. I pulled the first name out of the top of my head.

"Gibby."

Sam made a face but turned to me calmly. "I never heard anything."

I snapped. I can't take this anymore. Why can't she just tell me! She was so calm as if nothing was happening. I'm not going to get any information out of her at this rate. I was getting angry now.

"Really Sam?" I asked sarcastically. "Are you sure he's not dating anyone? Someone we may know?" I began to demand. She turned to me, slightly nervous.

"N-No. Like I said: I haven't heard anything."

"Oh really? Are you sure? Are you sure he's not dating someone like, I don't know, someone like _you_!" I screeched at her. All angered entered me again. Sam's jaw dropped and her crossed arms fell limply at her sides.

"H-How-" she began. "N-No."

I growled. "Don't lie to me Sam! I know everything." I yelled, stepping closer to her. She stood still and wide eyed. "So give up this stupid act!"

So, instead of answering me, Sam did the one thing she was good at. She ran.

I watched her turn and bolt out of the studio, throwing the door open and running out. My mouth fell agape.

"Sam! Come back here!" I screamed after her. "You can't run forever!"

So I did what was rational. I ran after her.

* * *

**Le Gasp!**

**Finally, the truth is out. Carly is angry and Sam is on the run. Carly got too annoyed to wait for Sam to break, so she took matters into her own hands. Just call her out, which doesnt work that well considering that Sam flees the scene. So where is Sam running to? Hmm, guess you'll find out in the next chapter. This story isnt over yet. :D Sorry if this chapter is short and such, I kind of wrote it at the last minute.**

**On a different note: I don't know if I should write another Multi-chapter seddie story after this one. Do you guys think I should and if so, can you throw out some ideas? That would be amazing of you guys. Thanks sooo much, you guys are awesome**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = LOVE**

_**-fireflies321**_


	34. Facing the Truth

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

**Chapter 33: Facing the Truth **

**(Sam's POV)**

_Oh chiz._

Those words ran through my head once I heard the words leave Carly's mouth. It all seemed like a horrible nightmare and I would wake up and everything would go back to normal. However, no. I was staring into furious eyes that were possibly the only thing that scared me.

"Don't lie to me Sam, I know everything." I stared at her, trying to form words but the shock of the situation left me utterly speechless. "So give up this stupid act!"

Crud, Carly knows and to make matters worse, she was infuriated. So instead of standing and taking the rage of Carly, I did the first thing that flashed in my head. I ran from her.

So, immediately, I turned on my heal and bolted toward the door. I threw it open and ran away from the studio as fast as my feet could take me. I even had on my good sneakers today. The ones I wore when I outran the cops on the Fourth of July.

"Sam! Come back here!" I heard from behind me. She continued to yell, her voice fading behind me. "You can't run forever."

I know, but I can try.

I ran down the steps, nearly tripping on my loose shoe lace. Behind me I could hear Carly's clumsy footsteps, taking the steps. I jumped the last four steps, nearly running into Spencer as he came out of his room.

"Sam, where are you-?" I pushed him out of my way. He fell against the wall, bumping into something that fell over and broke.

"Sam! Get back here and talk!" Carly screamed, coming down the stairs. "Wait till I get a hold of you!" Carly threatened in an odd voice I'd never heard before. "Ugh, I hate these shoes."

I reached the front door and ripped it open, throwing a fleeting look behind me. Carly was only now coming off the bottom of the steps. She was red in the face and her hair was a disheveled mess from chasing me.

Our eyes met and I swear I saw fire in her eyes.

Letting out a little scream, I ran to the one place I could right now. I took the short distance across the hall and began pounding on the door of 8D.

"Freddie! Open up this freakin' door!" I screamed into the door, rapping my fist against the wooden door. "Hurry Freddie! She's going to kill me! You open this door Benson before _I_ kill you!"

I looked behind me, still pounding on his door. Carly reached the door, tired and out of breath from our short run. She looked up at me, her eyes narrowing and a small evil smile crossing her face. She gave me a look that said: _I got you now_.

"Freddie!" I screamed again, my heart racing.

Suddenly I heard his door unlock and I turned to the door to see his door open. He opened with a confused and took in my scared appearance.

"Sam? What's wrong with-" I interrupted his worried question by pushing my way in and quickly slamming the door before Carly had a chance to stop us. I locked the door and pressed against it, letting out a breath of relief. However, this wasn't even close to over yet.

"What took you so long?" I breathed out grabbing Freddie by the shirt and pulling him toward him. Fear flashed in his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"Excuse me for being in my room, Sam." He argued, furrowing his eyebrows at me. "What on earth is going on? Why are you causing so much noise?"

"Carly…" I breathed out, loosening my grip on his shirt. I rest my hands on his chest and tried to catch my breath. "S-She-"

"Carly what?" Freddie demanded, reached forward to grab me. Then there was loud pounding on his door. I turned around and looked worriedly at his front door. I hope his wooden door keep out an enraged Carly.

"Sam! Get out here. I know you can hear me!" Carly screeched from behind the door. "Freddie! You too!"

I turned back to Freddie, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He stared at me in shock. "Sam!" He yelled in a whisper. "What did you do? What is going on?"

"Carly, she knows." That was all I said. Freddie's mouth dropped open and his eyes looked behind me at the door that was being nearly beat down.

"Do you think that door can withstand her rage?" Freddie asked, repeating my earlier worries. "I take it she's angry."

"No chiz." I slapped him behind the head for being so obvious. "Angry is an understatement."

Freddie tightened his grip on me and glanced nervously at the door. "Well you know what we have to do, right?"

"Yeah, if we sneak out of your fire escape, we can be in Canada by dark. Maybe if we steal a car along the way, we can get there sooner. We might have to change our names to like…Sharron and Cletus or something, but-"

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed. "We have to go and tell her everything."

"Are you joking! She's furious and terrifying!"

"Terrifying? It's only Carly. How _terrifying_ can she look?" Freddie asked, a joking smile spread across his face. I motioned to his peep hole for him to look. He looked at it hesitatingly before looking in it. He pulled away and looked at me, shock plastered on his face. "You're right. She is _terrifying_!"

I nodded to the obvious, trying to drown out the sound of her fist against his door.

"Sam! Freddie! Open this door!" Carly screamed through the door.

Freddie and I looked at each other nervously. I felt like we were just about to be killed by some deadly monster on the other side of the door. I shouldn't feel scared and I usually wasn't scared of much, but Carly knowing about Freddie and I dating was frightening. Especially when she doesn't take it the right way and is screaming obscurities at us now.

Freddie turned and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What did you tell her?" He asked.

I opened my mouth, stuttering on my words a bit. "I-I didn't say anything! She just knew and suddenly I was running from her."

"Well who told her?"

I paused and sneered. "Gibby…"

"I knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut!" Freddie exclaimed, releasing me and running his hand through his hair. He began to pace in front of me.

Suddenly it became silent on the other side of the door. Freddie and I paused, exchanging a concerned look. I walked up to the door and peaked through the peep hole. There was nobody there now. Looking back at Freddie, I shrugged.

"She's gone." I stated

Freddie let out a sigh and ran another hand through his hair, letting it fall limply against his face. He looked behind me at the door, shaking his head slightly. I swiped a hand across my forehead and tried to calm my beating heart.

"Alright, explain what happened." Freddie asked.

"Carly was talking to me about asking you out. All I said was the I didn't think it was a good idea and suddenly she began asking me if you were dating someone else." I explained in a hurry, moving my hands around animatedly. "I simply told her 'no' and then she flipped out. She said she'd known that we've been dating."

"For how long?" Freddie questioned.

"I don't know, dude." I answered annoyed.

"Well what should we do now?"

"I don't know that either. I think we should-"

I was cut off by the jiggling of the door. Freddie and I turned to the door simultaneously. I heard the sound of the lock being unlocked. It was silent a moment and I swore I could hear my own heart beat. Then, the doorknob turned and slowly the door opened. In the doorway stood none other than Carly Shay.

She looked at both of us, no emotion on her face. We both stared back, still as possible. I felt the need to scream and run again, and Sam Puckett was no hussy who ran from her own problems. This, however, was a massive problem.

Carly stepped in the apartment, glaring at both of us. There was a certain fiery anger that burned in her eyes. I wanted to cringe from my own best friend and I found it ironic on how much the tables have turned. Now I was the one cowering away from her. Usually kids hid from me.

I began to back up, trying to flee again, but Freddie held me in place. I looked up at him.

"Come on, we can be on our way to Canada now. Think of how nice our lives would be with all that Canadian Bacon." I fanaticized Freddie and I having all that Canadian Bacon. Now that's heaven…

Freddie shook his head and kept his eyes on me. "No Sam, we can't run." he whispered back.

"But-" I started, but was cut off by Carly grabbing both us of harshly by the ear and dragging us out of Freddie's apartment. We both protested in a series of groans and "_ouches_", stumbling behind the brunette.

Carly pushed us both into her apartment and walked back to her door and slammed it shut. She turned to us, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at us. I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead and my heart picked up speed again.

"Well, that was fun." Carly said in a sarcastic tone after a moment of awkward silence.

Things haven't been this awkward between all three of us since we got duct-taped to those chairs by the prisoners. Oh how simple things seemed at that time. I had a complicated crush on Freddie and I was struggling to keep it from both of my best friends. Now it seems things have only gotten more stressful.

"So, where should we start this discussion?" Carly asked, stepping forward. She gave me and Freddie a look like she was punishing her own kids. We glanced at each other nervously. "I think you guys should go first. Apparently you have a lot to say."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Freddie and I are dating. End of story. Now let's get something to eat and put this all behind us." I said trying to blow this all over. Carly shot a deadly glare at me. I had a feeling that's not exactly the answer she wanted from us.

"Listen Carly," Freddie started. "we are so sorry-"

"I sure hope so." Carly interjected quickly. Freddie and I looked away guiltily. I don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my life and it didn't happen often. "Please remind me why I'm best friend with you two again." Carly asked, not looking at us. Instead she stared at the ground. Freddie and I exchanged another look.

"Because we're just so damn loveable?" I questioned half-heartily. Freddie shot me an look of disapproval. I bit my lower lip. "Carly. I am so sorry."

Carly finally looked back up at us. Her emotionless face didn't change. "Why?"

"Uh, because what I did is wrong-"

"No." Carly stopped me. "Why did you two do it?" The anger in her eyes were gone. Now it was filled with disappointment. A look I hated to see in Carly. "Why did you keep this all a huge secret?"

I swallowed hard and looked at Freddie. "We were scared." Freddie answered softly. "We didn't think anyone would understand."

"Not even me?" She asked in a strained voice. I hated seeing her like this.

"We didn't want to be judged." I added. "It was complicated at the time."

"You could've at least told me." She said harshly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I sighed. "We thought you would…" I searched for the right word to say. "freak out."

"Well look at me now. I'm freaking out!" Carly yelled.

"I understand that you're angry, but-" I started.

"Clearly!" she added in an annoyed tone. I sighed, hating ever moment of this. I hated this awkward, tense moment and I rarely ever did well in those situations.

"We should have told you."

"How long." She stated.

"What?" Freddie and I asked in unison.

"How long were you dating?"

Freddie and I shared a look. This had been the question that I had been avoiding to tell Carly. I knew this would send her over the edge. I bit so hard on my lower lip that I thought I tasted blood. Freddie ran his fingers through his tousled, brown hair before shifting uncomfortably.

"Almost three months." he answered in a hoarse voice.

Carly stared at us. Not moving, not saying a word, not changing emotions. She just stared at us. Her eyes widened slightly, but nothing more. The silence was thick between us and my instinct to run kicked in. I wanted to be anywhere but here, in this situation.

"Three months?" Carly choked out after a moment. "You two dated behind my back for almost _three months_?"

Carly reached forward and grabbed both of us by the arm harshly and walked us over to her couch. She pushed us down by the shoulder, forcing us to sit down on the couch. I plopped down, letting out a huffing noise. I crossed my arms over my chest and groaned. I felt like I was getting punished at school by Principal Franklin.

Carly paced in front of us and retorted: "Apparently we have a lot more to talk about than I though we didt."

* * *

**I'm a terrible person. I know, I know. How dare I leave a cliff hanger last chapter and then just not post a chapter. Well here it is, the next chapter. Sadly, yes, this story is closing to an end pretty soon and I'm actually sad myself. I loved writing this story and I loved hearing from you guys. I do plan on writing another Multi-Chapter story right after this one, but I seriously need some ideas for a new story. I'm dead and can't seem to come up with one. I also thought about writing a sequel to this story. It would just sort of continue with the same characters and Sam and Freddie would still be dating and Carly and Jared would still be together and so on, but to be honest I don't even know what I would write. **_So, please, can you give me some ideas readers. I seriously need them. _

**Anyway, onto this chapter. Finally Sam and Freddie are fully confronted about this secret dating situation. I know it sort of ended suddenly but the next chapter will continue, so Carly isnt done laying down the law on these two. You'll notice that Carly will change from sad to angry a lot when she's yelling at them. She just doesnt know how to feel and you'll see that in the next chapter. I honestly think it's (oddly) cute that Sam would take Freddie to Canada with her to run away. For some reason I think that's cute (like the bunnies I saw in my yard today).**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion = CUTE BUNNIES!**

**-_fireflies321_**


	35. Uncomfortable Feeling

****I dont own iCarly****

**Chapter 34: Uncomfortable Feeling**

**(Sam's POV)**

Watching Carly pace angrily in front of us left a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hated this horrible feeling of guilt inside of me. Last time I felt guilt like this was when I told everyone that Freddie never kissed anyone and he was made fun of constantly.

However, this guilt was worse. This was my own best friend and back then is had only been Freddie. At that time, I hadn't even liked him, but this was Carly. We were best friends and she was the only thing I had besides Freddie. Seeing that strong disappointment in her eyes left me shameful for hiding everything from her.

Now that we were caught, it just seemed stupid and moronic to have kept this from Carly. If we hadn't wanted to be judge, we should've just trusted Carly with our secret. However, even Carly would have been a little confused by Freddie and I's sudden infatuation with each other. Even I was confused by it. I know Carly though, she would've been okay with it.

Would she be okay with it now? That look in her eyes led me to believe else wise.

I peaked over at Freddie as Carly kept silent for a moment, pondering her next words. His head was lowered and he stared at his intertwined finger on his laps. A look of concern was painted on his face and he seemed to look like a kid being scolded. Noticing my look, he peaked over at me too. Brown eyes met blue and he flashed a half smile. I forced a smile back, but I could tell his smile had been forced too.

I quickly put my attention back on Carly when she sighed and stopped in front of us.

"Alright, please explain this whole situation to me again. I am clearly lost." Carly said. "Tell me everything and I mean _everything_. How did this all start?" Her voice was calmer, but it was clear she was struggling to not just rip our heads off.

I glanced at Freddie, urging him to talk. He sighed and turned to look at Carly. "Simply put, we sort of liked each other a while. Something happened between us one day and we sort of admitted everything to each other. We agreed to go out, but we didn't want anyone to know."

"Well, what happened between you guys?" Carly questioned. I turned and smirked at Freddie.

"Yeah, Freddie. Why don't you tell her what happened." I teased.

Freddie groaned to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. Blush crept to his cheeks as he looked at Carly. "I kissed her." he mumbled. "Again."

I reached over and pinched Freddie's crimson cheeks. He swatted me away, clearly embarrassed to be talking about all of this with Carly now. Carly didn't seem to acknowledge my actions and contined to pace in front of us. She shook her head.

"Okay, I need to get this all straight." Carly stressed. "When exactly did you stop liking me and start liking Sam? I'm completely lost because _I _saw no change."

Freddie blushed brighter. "Yeah, enlighten us Freddie." I added sarcastically. He glared at me. I know that we never talked about this before so I found myself interested in when Freddie's feelings had changed.

"I stopped liking you after we dated." Freddie admitted. "I started to like Sam somewhere between our first kiss and when I saved your life."

"You liked Sam while we were dating?" Carly questioned him a little peeved. I smiled slyly, trying to not laugh while Freddie was being interrogated.

"It was complicated Carly." Freddie exclaimed. "I was confused back then, I liked both of you. After a while I got over my crush on you and I just sort of…liked Sam."

Carly sighed and turned to me. My smile disappeared on my face. "Well, what about you?" I stared at her, my eyes widening. I could feel Freddie smirking at me. I felt the need to punch him and wipe that smile right off his face, but Carly's gaze kept me in place.

"W-What? There's nothing about me." I stated. She gave me a look that made me give in. "Alright, yes. I admit that I liked Freddie a few months after we had kissed for the first time."

"Sam?" Carly questioned, stepping forward. "That was like, a years ago."

"Yeah…"

She stared at me, seeming a little shocked. "All that time, you _liked _Freddie."

I didn't answer. I looked over at Freddie who seemed a little surprised, but only mildly. Now I could feel myself blushing and I turned away, sighing.

"And, nobody knows?" Carly asked.

"Well, you know. And Gibby, Madison and my mom." I answered, shrugging.

"You told your mom before you told me?" Carly said, dropping her crossed arms. "Let me rephrase that: You told your mom before I found out that you were dating."

"She kind of figured it out," I said, finding that something else was on my mind. I narrowed my eyes at Carly. "and how did you find out anyway?"

"I saw you two kissing. It was sort of a dead giveaway." Carly retorted.

"So it wasn't Gibby?" Freddie piped in. Carly shook her head.

"No, but apparently you guys weren't hiding your relationship good enough considering both Gibby and I saw you."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "That's a lie. Gibby was hiding in a trash can. For some reason unbeknown he was spying on us."

"Unbeknown? No, I sent him to spy on you." Carly corrected.

I stared at her and cocked an eyebrow. Freddie and I exchanged a look. "Why?" we said simultaneously.

"You guys were acting weird. You both lied to me about what happened at the dance. I had to know what was going on. So Gibby and I were doing a little detective work." Carly explained in a calmer voice. She had calmed down a great deal, but I could still catch the hint of annoyance in each word.

"So where did you see us?" Freddie asked.

"In your bedroom." Carly grumbled under her voice. My eyes widened slightly.

"Carly!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You spied in Freddie's room?" I was a little shocked. I was also a tad bit proud that Carly had done something that was so…me.

"You're shocked at me? Try seeing your two best friends make-out in front of you." Carly yelled. "You know, I'm feeling a little betrayed right now. I thought you two were my best friends, but apparently I was wrong."

"We are your best friends." I said quickly, sitting forward.

"No, the best friends I know promised that we weren't going to keep secrets from each other. However, this means nothing to you." Carly snapped. "You kept one of the biggest secrets from me. A freaking three month relationship!"

I looked down again. That horrible feeling returned to the pit of my stomach.

"I just, can't believe you guys." She continued. "If you really wanted to date each other, you could've just told me."

It was silent a moment. I looked back up at Carly. "Carly, we want to date each other." I joked. Obviously neither her nor Freddie found it funny. Freddie groaned next to me, slapping a hand to his face. Carly shot me an annoyed look. "Sorry." I mumbled, sinking back against Freddie in defeat.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at my two best friends, trying to make myself OK with their relationship. I found it hard to understand and hard to accept. It hadn't seemed real before, but now that they were both sitting before me, it was all too real. I just had to accept the simply fact that Freddie and Sam were dating. Accept that they loved each other.

Sam sat very close to Freddie on the couch. Freddie had his arm slung across the back of the couch behind Sam. She was leaning against him and he supported her. They looked like every other couple, but they weren't. They were Sam and Freddie. Enough said.

I couldn't get the image of their numerous fights and hatful words passed between them, out of my head and replace it with this new one. I've known them my whole life and only a couple times have I ever seen them get along. I'd just simply accepted that they disliked each other - a lot. However, now I had to replace that with a whole new word for them. Before it had been hate. Now it is the near opposite.

I think I felt more embarrassed that I hadn't seen it. Had anyone? I tried to replay the last two years or so, trying to think of any moments that told me that they even harbored feeling for each other. I came up empty. They were damn good actors than. Or perhaps they showed their feelings for each other by fighting. I wasn't positive.

So taking another look at them, made me realize something. They really do love each other.

I'd never really analyzed it before because I never knew what to look for. However, now that I knew they were dating, it was obvious. The way they sat by each other, the small glances the shot at each other, the smiles, and the simply look in their eyes said it all. The really did like each other.

So why was I still scratching my head in confusion.

It still couldn't hit me. Sam never liked guys like Freddie. She injured guys like Freddie. I mean, I hadn't been lying when I said Freddie had change a great deal over the years, but he was still the nerdy tech wizard to Sam. So, what was different? She never dated boys like Freddie. She dated bad boys and boys who got detention and picked on kids.

Was it possible that things really were opposite? I liked bad boys, so did Sam like…good boys? I shook my head and finally opened my eyes to speak to them. They were still staring at me nervously.

"I'm just trying to make myself comfortable with all of this." I told them in a calm voice. I couldn't find the anger in me anymore. Seeing them all nervous and guilty made it obvious enough that they felt bad and sorry. Besides, what was I really trying to get out of them?

"Are you really mad at us?" Freddie asked quietly. I locked eyes with him.

"Not mad." I said. "Disappointed."

They both nodded and looked at each other, not taking their eyes off each other.

Suddenly a noise came from the hallway and I saw Spencer emerge from his bedroom. I looked up at him, watching him walk cautiously over to us. He looked at Freddie and Sam, taking in their close proximity and then glanced at me.

"The yelling stopped. I figured it was safe to come out." Spencer said, breaking the tense silence. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded, looking at Sam and Freddie. "It should be."

"So…" Spencer drug on, staring at Sam and Freddie. "Are you two…really, like, together?"

They both nodded. Spencer pursed his lips, staring at them. Sam made a face and rolled her eyes at the wide berth that he was giving them. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"What are you staring at?" Sam demanded, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to see it." he admitted. "I can't."

"Well, get used to it."

Freddie smiled slightly at Sam before looking at me. "So are we cool now?"

"Do you promise to tell me everything now?" I questioned, pointing a finger at them.

"We promise." Freddie and Sam said simultaneously.

I smiled and finally sat on the black chair across from them. "Look you guys, I'm happy for you two, but you do realize my frustrations, right?" I asked, sitting forward and clasping my hands together. They nodded slightly. "You have to understand that it's going to take a while for my to get used to you guys dating. I'm so used to violence and fighting with you two. Now what? Kissing and hugging?" I almost gagged on the words. They didn't match with Sam and Freddie.

"Do you even kiss at all?" Spencer asked out of the blue. Sam and Freddie both looked up at Spencer, an odd look on their face. "Well, I don't know."

"Yeah Spence." Sam answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Freddie smiled up at him. "That's kind of what couples do."

"Weird…" Spencer shivered and walked away.

Sam looked at me confused. "What's his problem?"

"He's trying to imagine you guys together. As well as me." I explained. "It's not easy. I specifically remember you two hating each other in the past."

"Yeah, well things change." Sam said, looking down.

I smiled. "A lot."

Freddie looked over at Sam and smiled. She grinned back and suddenly they were leaning in on each other. I watched as they kissed each other. I couldn't help but make a slight face. When they pulled away, they looked at me and started laughing at my facial expression.

"Yeah, this is going to take a lot of getting used to."

* * *

**All well ends well. Right? Everything is worked out. Besides the fact that Spencer and Carly are a little weirded out about the whole relationship, but overall it ends well. Only a couple more chapters left and at the end of this story I have a little surprise. Hehe, you'll have to see what it is. Anyway, I REALLY need some ideas for a new story, so if you could send me some suggestions that would we so amazing. Please and Thank You. :D**

**Comment, Review, Suggestions = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


	36. All's Well Ends Well

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Chapter 35: All's Well Ends Well **

**(Freddie's POV)**

I hurried into the school, avoiding the rain that was falling outside. My mom's demands to wear an extra sweater that she kept in the car was still ringing in my head. Since it had been raining outside, my mom had to drive me to school today. I'm just glad that I had made a run for it before my mom could force the sweater on me. Let's just say it's a little outdated in style and Sam would've had tons of rude remarks to say about it the instant she would see me in it.

I shook out my hair, smoothing it out with my hand. Kids around me chatted in the crowded hallway of Ridgeway High School before class started. I headed in the direction of my locker, only to pause and notice that Sam was standing at her locker. I walked over to her, noticing that she was eating a candy bar.

"Candy for breakfast?" I asked. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Yep, you can bet on it." She said in a happier than normal tone. I looked at her in a questionable way, but didn't decide to dawn on it. Suddenly something shiny caught my eye and I looked down at her neck. Around her neck, she wore the necklace I gave her not too long ago. I smiled and reached forward, cradling it in my hands.

"You decided to wear it?" I asked her. She nodded and took another bite of her candy.

"Yep, we've got nothing to hide anymore. I figured, why not."

I nodded and let go of the necklace. I suddenly remembered something else. My mind flashed to her secret box that had the necklace in it, along with that note that she didn't give me. I fought with myself, wondering if I should just ask her about it, or let it go altogether. I decided to just go for it.

"Sam?" I mustered in my most innocent voice, hoping she wouldn't get angry that I went through her personal stuff. She looked at me, a bored look on her face. "When I was at your house the other night…I sort of _found_ a note that I don't remember you ever giving me."

She stared at me, her eyes searching my face. "You mean the note, in the box under my bed?" I could already hear the annoyance in her voice. The thought of bailing flashed in my mind.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"You went through my stuff?" she exclaimed, reaching forward and gripping my shirt. I felt my heart beat faster and I shook my head.

"I just saw the box and I got curious." I explained. "Besides, you always go through _my_ stuff."

She let me go and sighed. "You really want to know?" she asked. For a moment, I was almost surprised by her willingness to give in. She must be _really_ having a good day.

"Yeah, sort of."

"The reason I wrote that note was because I was planning on giving it to you as sort of a…confession." she admitted.

"Then, why didn't you give it to me?"

"At first, I chickened out. Then, I was finally going to give it to you, but that was the day that you saved Carly's life. That day was so hectic, I held back." She recalled. "Then, Carly fell in love with you and I decided that it would've been stupid to give it to you then."

I smiled at her and laid a hand on the side of her cheek. Even at school, we didn't seem to care who saw us. "Well, it all turned out."

"Yep, so I suppose I can get rid of it now." Sam said, shrugging.

"Why didn't you?"

Sam shrugged again. "I never got around to it. I honestly don't even know why I kept it. I know I wasn't going to be telling you the truth anytime soon. Apparently, I didn't have to though."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I did that part" I referred to the time that I had kissed her a second time. I still can't believe how crazy I had been. What had I been thinking?

"Sort of." Sam agreed, finishing off her candy bar. Then, Sam's eyes looked behind me and smiled.

"Hey guys." I heard. I turned around to see Carly. She was standing with Jared, his arm around her waist, smiling at us. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I said absently. "I, uh, thought that you two were broken up."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, looking at them with the same confused expression as me. "I'm lost."

"Nope, me and Jared were never going to break up." Carly grinned, looking at us. Sam and I exchanged a glance. "I lied about the whole thing. I was trying to make you guys tell me the truth. Apparently you guys are better at keeping secrets than I thought."

"So you really didn't want to date Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Nope." She smiled at Jared. Then she looked at me. "No offense, Freddie."

I laughed lightly. "Hey, I'm just glad that you don't like me. It would've been weird enough as it is."

"Well, just think of it as a test." Carly said. I raised an eyebrow. She looked at Sam. "At least you know he's faithful."

"Yeah, he's pretty damn lucky." Sam said, looking at me with a threatening look. My eyes widened but I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. I already learned from her last boyfriend, that cheated on her, not to do anything as stupid as that. Not that I ever would.

"So, did you two decide on what you're going to do?" Carly asked us. Sam and I looked at each other again and nodded. "Are you going to let everyone know about your relationship."

"I think we'll just let them figure it out." Sam smirked. Carly smiled too and looked up at Jared. He grinned back and shared a small kiss with her. I grinned, happy for Carly and for once I wasn't jealous of her. "I think if we start acting like we usual do when we're alone, they'll get the picture."

"Yeah, I think I saw enough of your needed _alone_ time at my apartment this weekend." Carly shuddered. "Spencer may never leave his room again."

"I can't help it. Freddie was teasing me." Sam said, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"So you tackled him and had a make out scene right in front of Spencer?" Carly questioned, a joking tone in her voice. Sam shrugged.

"Well, maybe Spencer shouldn't have been standing there."

Carly furrowed her eyebrows. "We were in the kitchen."

Sam shrugged and ignored her. Suddenly Gibby walked over. He looked and Carly and smiled.

"Hey Carly." he said. Then, he looked and Sam and I and went still. "Hey Freddie. Hey Sam."

I rolled my eyes and Sam scoffed. Apparently he hadn't been informed that everything was out of the bag for us. "Hey Gibby." Carly said, smiling back at him.

"So, anything interesting happen this weekend." He asked, looking back at us oddly. There was a certain fear in his eyes.

"Gibby, stop acting all weird. Carly already knows everything." Sam spat out at him. Gibby seemed to let out a breath that he must've been holding in. He smiled at all of us.

"It's about time." he said, looking at Carly. She nodded and looked at us. I couldn't help but blush and feel that little guilt build up inside me again. At least Carly forgave us, but I knew she'd never totally let it go. "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Rueben wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he kissed you. He didn't know you were going out with Freddie." Gibby informed us. Sam nodded. "He would've told you in person but he's kind of afraid of Freddie now. Plus, you wouldn't have understood him anyway."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Freddie." Sam cooed, leaning in and patting me on the chest. "Look at you. You already have someone crapping their pants at the sight of you." She wiped an imaginary tear. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm so proud."

"Does the phrase like girlfriend, like boyfriend work here?" Carly questioned. I laughed and shook my head.

"Sam, I'm not a bully like you." I corrected.

"Nope, you're just a dork."

Gibby sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you two still bicker, even though you're together."

"Would you expect anything else?" Carly answered as if we weren't there.

"Apparently you don't know Sam, then." I said. To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Would you want us to be different?" Sam questioned. "All, mushy and such."

"No." they all said at once. We grinned at each other, thoroughly proving our point.

Suddenly someone's phone buzzed. Gibby reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen and grinned widely.

"Well, I got to go." Gibby informed. "I'm going to the boys bathroom to talk to Tasha."

He walked away and I saw him bring the phone up to his ear to answer it. As he left, I faintly heard him say; "Hey Honey Buns". I shook my head and couldn't help but make a disgusted face. If any of us were mushy, it was Gibby and Tasha. I still don't understand them and I don't think I ever will.

Carly looked up from her phone. "Well, class is about to start." She informed. She looked up at Jared. "We should head to class."

"Sure, babe." he answered.

"See you guys later. Don't get in too much trouble together." Carly pointed a finger at both of us. I nodded and smiled.

"No promises." Sam said in a bored tone as she examined her fingernails.

"Well, Freddie, I guess she's your responsibility now." Carly said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll try to keep an eye on her." I promised. Carly smiled and turned around with Jared right at her side. I watched them walk up the stairs before turning to look at Sam. She looked up at me and shot me a half smile. "So are you bored with me yet?" I joked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you did say you enjoyed the thrill of the secret. Now that it's all over, you bored yet?"

"Nah." She said, shaking her head. I grinned. "To be honest, I'm glad we aren't hiding anymore."

"Me too."

Sam looked at me mischievously, grinning slyly. "Yeah, because now we can do this…" She reached forward, grabbing my face. She stood up on her tip-toes and brought her lips to mine. I felt total bliss, but yet this odd, unfamiliar feeling. It felt different to be kissing in public. Suddenly, it felt like everyone in the hall was watching us.

I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her toward me. I almost seemed to forget that we were in the hallway of school. After a few minutes, we pulled away and looked at each other. I still had that feeling of being watched.

At the same time, Sam and I looked around us, seeing all the kids in the hallway. It was slightly quieter than it usually was. I wouldn't be kidding when I said that nearly every kid in the hallway was staring at us in utter shock. All of them wore the same expression. The expression of puzzlement and astonishment. All of them were wide eyed and mouths left hanging open.

Even Mr. Howard, who loved busting kids for PDA, was staring at us with the same shocked expression. He stood still, keeping his eyes trained on us. I turned and smiled at Sam. She looked confused as she looked at me.

"Do you think anyone noticed?" I joked. Sam laughed lightly. I released Sam, who had been in my arms.

"I think they get the point now." Sam responded, looking around at the kids who were beginning to whisper now. I could already hear the rumors now. However, I found myself not caring what they said about us.

The bell rang and we gathered our backpacks off the ground. We both headed in the direction of our next class together. I smiled to myself and snaked my arms around Sam. She looked up at me and tried to hide her smile, but failed. We passed Mr. Howard who still stared at us without a single word.

I think this might take some getting used to for everyone.

_**The End**_

* * *

**That's all folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing! However, don't fret. There is still an Epilogue and a little something special afterwards too. I also plan on writing another story after this one. Whether it's going to be a sequel, I don't know. Don't 100% expect it, because to be honest, I want to start over with another story. What that story is going to about? I don't know that either. Suggestions are still needed, but I'm slowly getting ideas.**

**Anyway, everything ended nicely and I tried to bring this together as smoothly as I could. I also went over my whole story and realized that this story only took place over a time period of two weeks and one day. It feels so much longer than that, but I'm think I counted right and it's only two weeks. Intense!**

**Alright man, if any of you have any questions about this story, just review or PM me, whatever you desire. Just remember to be sighed in (for those who don't sign in). If you don't have an account, I can post you're answer on the Epilogue that I will post ASAP. I am going out of town this weekend and I'm going to try and post before I leave. **

**I'm so sad it's all over. I seriously loved writing this and hearing from you guys who seemed to have really liked this. Seriously, almost _500_ reviews. That's amazing and I owe it all to you. So this story is dedicated to all you readers and such. Love you guys!**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion, Question = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


	37. Epilogue

****I DON'T OWN ICARLY****

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**(Freddie's POV)**

_I walked out in front the enormous crowd of people before me. They cheered and clapped, standing up as I made my entrance. I smiled widely and looked down to see my friends all clapping and smiling as well. I waved at them and to the audience as well. I walked over to the speaker, shooting him a grin. _

"_Freddie Benson, you just created the Super Computer, what would you like to say about it." The announcer said before throwing the microphone in my direction._

"_Well, first I would like to thank my friends and colleagues for helping me through this. I worked really hard on it and they really helped me along the way. I would really like to thank Sam Puckett…" I went on but was suddenly cut off as the ground began to shake. I stared out worriedly at the audience. They were running toward the exit scared. Things began crashing around us and the ground began to jerk._

"_Freddie…" I heard. It was familiar, but I looked around. I couldn't find the source of the voice. "Freddie! Wake up!" The ground lurched again. Wake up?_

I jolted awake from my sleep, my eyes flashing open. I blinked a few times, still feeling my bed moving. For a second, I freaked, thinking that Seattle was having another earthquakes.

"Freddie!" I heard and fully awoke. I looked up to see someone familiar jumping up and down on my bed. "Benson!"

I sat up quickly. "Sam?" I asked as she continued to jump up and down. "What are you doing here! I'm not supposed to see you!" I grabbed the blankets and threw them over my head, hiding my face from her. I felt Sam jump once more and land right next to me.

"You know I don't believe in that sort of chiz." Sam said, breathing heavily. She clawed at the blankets on our bed. She pulled them off of me and stared at me.

"You're not even supposed to be here. I thought you were at Carly's place." I asked Sam. She smiled and shrugged. She picked up her MMA pillow that was usually on her side of the bed and hit me in the head with it.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you _so_ badly." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and yanked her potential weapon from her grasp and threw it at her this time. It hit her in the face and I immediately regret the decision. "You're going to get it Benson."

She hit me repeatedly in the face with her pillow. I laughed and shielded my face with my arms, while also trying to steal the pillow from her.

"Sam! Leave me alone!" I cried in my defense.

"Yeah right."

She contined to hit me a couple times before getting tired. She was breathing heavily as she threw the pillow off to the side. I peaked from behind my arm to see if she was done. She looked at me and began to bounce up and down again.

"Sam, you're 25 years old and you're acting like you're 16 again." I pointed out. She shrugged, settling again. "What's up?"

"I'm just excited." She said.

"Really?" I asked a little surprised. Sam didn't seem like one of those girls to get all giddy on "_the Big Day_".

"Yep, and I guess I'm just a little hyped up."

"Why?"

"I drank a lot of coffee." Sam responded, leaning down toward me. I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"And this made you hyper?"

"Well, Carly woke me up really early and I was super tired. So she made me coffee and I may have drank more than I needed." Sam spoke very quickly. "Which reminds me; I got to pee."

She bolted off our bed and into the hallway of the apartment we shared. I heard the bathroom slam down the hall. I sighed and smiled, laying back down and pulling the blankets back toward me. I was still tired and wasn't planning on actually getting up for another hour or so.

Suddenly I heard the door open again and she came running back into our room. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the fact that she was flopping back onto our bed. I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes to see her face incredible close to mine. I smiled a bit, lifting my blanket, allowing her to get under the sheets with me. She wiggled her way under the blanket and crawled over to me, wrapping her arms around my bare torso. I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her to me.

"So why are you really here?"

"I forgot my shoes for my dress." Sam mumbled into my chest. Her eyes were closed.

"I thought you had everything at Carly's." I pointed out. "I mean, you _are_ supposed to be there and not here."

"I know, but I decided against the high heels that Carly wanted me to wear."

I shifted my head to look at her. She glanced up at me and gave a sly smile. "Then, what shoes are you going to wear? You don't own any heels."

"I know."

I stared at her a bit, finally realizing what she meant. I smiled and shook my head in disbelief. "You're going to wear your sneakers with the wedding dress?" I asked. She nodded, tightening her hold on me for a second.

"I'm going to wear my purple Converse to match my hair band" she responded in a witty tone.

I scoffed. "Carly's not going to allow that."

"She won't even know I'm doing it." Sam shrugged. "Does it really matter anyway?"

"Not to me, but Carly might be a little peeved"

Sam sighed. "I don't care, she's practically planned this whole wedding and I haven't picked one thing. I think I should be able to decide what shoes I'm supposed to wear."

"Yeah and it's been nice that she's planned this whole thing." I said, sighing happily. "I haven't had to do anything."

Sam laughed lightly. "That's the most guy thing I've heard you say in a long time." She said, poking my chest. I sat up now, rolling my eyes.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to Carly's? You know, getting ready for the wedding?" I asked. She sat up and faced me, waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Nah." She shrugged. "Besides, when were you planning on getting up?"

"Well, guys don't need that long to get ready. Plus Gibby is supposed to be here in like an hour with my suit." I reminded. "He's with Tasha at that bar downtown, decorating for the after party."

"Oh, the after party." Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'm more excited for that."

"Of course."

"I just want cake and to party all night."

I laughed. "When don't you?" She swiftly snatched the pillow and hit my upside the head. I groaned and smoothed out my already messy hair.

"So, tough guy, you getting nervous yet?" Sam asked, a smirked playing along her lips.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. " Nope. You?"

"Not even close." she grinned, almost like she was challenging me.

"Hmm." I looked at her sideways. "Not even cold feet?"

"If Mama was thinking of reconsidering, I wouldn't have ever said yes to begin with." She said, absently playing with her diamond engagement ring.

I smiled to myself. "That actually makes me feel better."

"So, you were nervous." She pointed out, smiling victoriously. "Hah!"

"Okay! Fine, maybe a little." I looked away, blushing.

Sam leaned forward and grabbed my face, making me look at her. "You're such a pansy." She smiled anyway at me. I made a face at her as she pinched my cheek.

"Sam…" I complained, pushing her hand away. She poked at me, trying to annoy me like usual. "Seriously, isn't Carly going to wonder where you went off to?"

"Nah, she thinks I'm going to my mom's house." Sam explained. "Besides, I have to meet Carly at the spa to get our nails done in a half hour."

"Get your nails done?" I asked in shock. These are activities I never expected Sam to be involved in. "Wait, let me guess…"

"Carly made me do it" Sam said at the same time as I said: "Carly made you do it."

"I don't know Fredward." Sam sighed, laying back. "I don't get what the big hype is about weddings anyway. Nobody ever really cares."

"Some people care." I added, "I care."

"Yeah, but that's because you're such a girl." Sam retorted. I furrowed my eyebrows at her usual vicious nature. "People only come to make it seem like they care and to get wasted at the after party."

"Is that why you're going?" I joked, smiling.

"Yeah." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh and probably because I kind of _have_ to show up at my own wedding."

"That might be nice." I added. "We kind of both need to be there."

"Yeah and the you know what else is kind of nice about this whole thing?"

"Hmm?"

"The _honeymoon_." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, sitting up and leaning toward me.

I laughed. "Oh really?"

"Yes, if only you would tell me what we're doing for our honeymoon." Her mood immediately going sour.

"It's a surprise" I repeated for the hundredth time this week. Sam huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Than she turned and smiled slyly at me. I watched her carefully, hoping she wasn't going to hit me with a pillow again. She fixed her position so that now she was on her knees and crawled toward me. I watched her with curiosity now.

"Come on Freddie. Tell me." She spoke in a seductive voice. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to make me tell her the surprise. She reached forward and rest a hand against my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me. Her other hand was resting on my bare chest. She pushed me down so that I was now laying down again. She kissed harder and my arms moved around her. She smiled behind the kiss and pulled away. "Are you going to tell me now?" she asked innocently, pushing her blonde hair our of the way.

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh come on Sam, that trick worked on me when I was in high school. Not anymore." I said smirking. Sam had look of defeat as she pulled away.

"I'm loosing my touch." she complained.

"Nah, you just tried that seduction method on me enough to where I'm resistant of it now." Sam rolled her eyes and turned away.

"C'mon Benson. Just tell me anyway!" She whined. I laughed lightly as she gave me her begging eyes.

"Fine, I was going to tell you today anyway."

"Really!" she jumped up and down on the bed again. I nodded and laughed again. I rested a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "So what are we going to be doing?"

"I booked us a cruise to the Bahamas." I answered.

Sam stared at me a moment and I wondered if maybe that was a bad idea to make that trip. However, suddenly she was back to jumping up and down on the bed, cheering loudly. I laughed at her childish behavior. Then, she had her arms around my neck as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god!" she cheered, kissing me repeatedly.

"So you like it?" I asked, jokingly.

"I love it!" she paused and pecked me on the lips again. "I love me some boat food."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Can we just skip the wedding and go right to the cruise?" Sam asked, burying her face into the nape of my neck.

"Oh sure." I answered sarcastically. Sam pulled away and looked at me.

"Really? I'll start packing our bags." She started to get up, but I pulled her back to me. "We won't tell anyone where we are. It'll be our little secret."

I laughed. "As much as I would love to do that, we can't. We kind of have to go through all the other stuff first."

Sam groaned. "Oh alright."

Suddenly, Sam's phone beeped in her pocket. She fished a hand in her denim shorts and pulled out her phone. She read a text and looked at me.

"Carly just texted me, wondering if I was on my way to the spa." Sam spoke with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Time for me to get all dolled up."

I smiled at her, but she contined to frown. "Oh come on, it won't be bad." I cooed. I leaned forward and kissed her, letting my mouth linger on hers for a moment. I pulled away and we smiled at each other for a moment. Sam got off the bed lazily and sighed. I crawled off as well, stretching as I stood up. I picked up one of my random shirts off the ground and put it on. Grabbing a pair of jeans as well, I pulled those on over my boxers.

Sam picked up her purse that she set by the door and pulled it on her shoulder. "Well, I better be on my way." Then she looked at the closet and walked over to it. She fished around in our dirty closet, that I attempted to keep clean but Sam always managed to mess it up. She pulled out a pair of purple, scuffed up sneakers. "I'm taking these."

Sam shoved them in her purse. I laughed and walked up to her, grabbing her by the waist. She looked up at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, this is goodbye." Sam said. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her dramatics. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting at the altar."

"Meet you there." She grinned.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly. We pulled away slowly and looked at each other.

Never in a thousand years would I have thought I would be in this situation about 12 years ago. I guess things change…a lot. Sam smiled again before turning and walking down the hallway. I leaned against the frame of the doorway and watched her walk away. She glanced back at me and grinned again, shaking her head. I smiled to myself and sighed.

I wouldn't change anything.

* * *

**(PLEASE READ)**

**Don't worry, I'm still here. I didn't forget about you guys. ****Anyway, this was the epilogue, but don't worry it's not quite over. Yes, the story is completely over, but I have something else. Tomorrow (hopefully) I will be posting an Extras and Outtakes chapters. Yes, I take a lot out of my stories and I have extra scenes that I wanted to add but couldn't. So I'll be posting all of those tomorrow (again, hopefully). I'm glad you all liked this story and I told myself I wasn't going to write an epilogue where they were going to get married (I thought it was a tad bit corny) but I decided to trust my gut and just go it. So yes, Sam and Freddie got married.**

**Alright readers, on another note, I have an idea of a few NEW stories I might do after this. I'm going to give you a small description and tell me which one you like best :D**

_**1.) iAm His Only Bully (probably change the title)**_

_**When new girl, Nikki, come to Ridgeway high, she immediately become friends with Sam. They are practically twins when it comes to beating up kids, picking on nerds, loving meat and being lazy in general. So, naturally she joins the gang, but there are a few problems. For one, Carly is getting angry that she's slowly losing her best friend to someone else. Secondly, Nikki is beginning to pick on Freddie more than Sam ever did. At first Sam joins in with the fun but begins to be replaced as Freddie's 1 bully/frienemy, considering she may like him more than she comfortable with. So when things between Nikki and Freddie change drastically and Nikki begins getting close with Freddie, Sam begins to feel jealous. How will she get rid of Nikki now and will she team up with Carly? However, that would mean exposing her secret to her own best friend.**_

_**2.) NEEDS TITLE**_

_**Freddie changes his image to impress Carly. It works however, he's not enjoying it like he thought he would. Elsewhere, Sam wishes the old Freddie were back and tries to talk him into being the old nerdy Freddie. Yes Seddie romance. Not real original, but hey.**_

**If you like these ideas, please tell me or give me some suggestions for them. Also, I'm still taking ideas for other story ideas. I really need them! Plus, if you still have questions for the story, feel free to ask too. Anyway, thanks sooo much for reading. Love you guys!**

**Comment, Review, Suggestion, Question = LOVE**

**-fireflies321**


	38. Outtakes and Extras

**I dont own iCarly.**

**Extras and Outtakes: iKeep a Secret.**

**Want more of iKeep A Secret? Well here are a few extras and outtakes from my story. Some are added flashbacks that I couldn't quite fit in and some are scenes I cut out or changed. So enjoy these few extras and thanks to everyone who read my story! I love you guys, it's been a fun time.**

* * *

**Scene change: My original idea was to have Freddie threaten Rueben and Sam attack Madison. As you probably know, I switched it. Sam threatened Madison and Freddie punched Rueben. I ended up writing both scenes and deciding which one I wanted. I really wanted my original idea but I realized that it was more OOC than the other idea. Freddie isn't the threatening type, although I was itching to have a scene where Sam attacks someone. This is the scene where Sam attacks Madison. Enjoy.**

I pushed through the crowd, looking for anyone that I knew that wasn't Rueben. I could barely stand another moment with that nub. To make matters worse, Gibby and Tasha have been all over each other the whole time and Gibby hasn't even been translating anymore.

The fast pace techno music that pumped through the speakers suddenly changed. Now the flow of music was slow and mixed with lyrics talking about love and such. I wrinkled my nose as couples began to pair up with one another. I walked over to the snack table, picked up plate of cake and a cup of punch. I sat on one of the chairs off to the side.

I was the only one sitting down besides a couple making out a couple seats over. Considering that nobody really sat out - alone - at couples dances. Everyone already had dates to dance with. I looked over at the lip-locked couple, feeling something tug at my stomach. I must be hungry.

I scanned the mesh of kids dancing together. I shoved a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth with my fork. Off to the side I saw Jared and Carly dancing. Even though he was quite taller than her in height, they looked nice together. She had her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her tightly to him, his eyes closed in calmness. It made me feel sick.

I took a swig of my punch, looking out at the kids again. I hoped to god Rueben wouldn't find me. I'd hopefully lost him in the hallway. I settled my eyes on Tasha and Gibby, who looked more mismatched then me and Freddie. Tasha was so pretty while Gibby was so…Gibby. It still remained a mystery to me, but I chose not to question. Couples tend to work in weird ways.

Finally I rest my gaze on Freddie and Madison. I narrowed my eyes, noticing something wrong. Freddie was looking at Madison oddly and backing away from her. She was smiling widely at him while he looked utterly distressed. He looked around frantically as she held him close to her. His eyes rest on me and he sent me a look that clearly said "help me please".

I rose in my seat and began to walk toward them. That's when I saw Rueben walk back into the gym, evidently looking for me. I back up to my seat again, seeing as Rueben was bobbing above the heads of the couples, searching for his date. I ducked and looked back at Freddie. He looked like he was saying something to Madison and trying to back up. She smiled at him, nearly jumping on him. She wound her arms around him and I stared, dropping my punch on the floor.

She kissed him.

I felt an unfamiliar rage build up in me and I curled my hands around the silver fork in my hand. I set down my cake (I'd probably eat it later) and marched toward Freddie and Madison.

When I reached them, I ripped Madison off of Freddie, fire burning in my eyes. I saw fear clearly strike in her eyes. I pushed her to the ground - hard. Then before I knew it, I tackled her to the ground, yelling obscenities and directing a fork at her neck. She screamed and struggled under my death grip.

"Let me go you crazy, psychotic beast!" She yelled at me but I'd pinned her to the ground of the gym. I faintly noticed that a crowd was surrounding us, chanting "fight, fight, fight."

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled at her. How dare she kiss _my _boyfriend. Even if she didn't know Freddie was my boyfriend. "How dare you kiss him!"

"Get off of me! Your crushing my ribs!" Madison complained loudly. Only now did I notice that I had my knee driving directly into her side. She let out a wail and cried out for help. I poked the fork at her neck. Then I felt familiar arms around my waist. I kicked and screeched, restraining in the arms. I looked up and noticed that it was Freddie, however I didn't stop my taunting and struggling.

I got to my feet again, only to lurch back at a frightened Madison, who looked weak and defenseless on the floor. Just how I like them. I growled at her as she backed up, trying to distance herself as far as possible from me.

Suddenly, I felt someone else take a firm grip of me by the arm. Then they were dragging me away from the whole scene. I looked to see Freddie looking at me in surprise while I was carried away. I glanced up to see Mr. Howard, forcing me toward the back exit of the gym,

"Samantha Puckett, why am I not surprised." he spat out at me. I looked back at the crowd of people, clearing looking at me. My eyes finally rested on Carly. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes bulging at me. She took a look at Madison cowering on the ground then back at my flustered stature. _Oh man, we've been caught_, I thought before Mr. Howard forced open the back exit of the gym. "Don't come back tonight." he growled at me, kicking me out of the dance.

"But-" I protested but he slammed the door in my face. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I looked behind me, seeing that I was now in the alleyway on the side of the school All that illuminated the place was a single lamppost. I groaned, resting on a tall wooden crate beside the door.

Freddie's POV:

"Wait! Sam!" I yelled over the loud music and talking of the kids around me. I didn't bother looking back at Madison to see if she was okay. I left everyone looking at me funny as I ran toward the door that they had kicked Sam out of. I looked back to see Carly looking at me in clear surprise. _Oh man, she knows something's up now._

I sighed before opening the door. I stepped out into the alleyway, not having to look far for the blonde-haired girl. She sat on a tall wooden crate, breathing heavily and flushed. In her hands she twirled around a silver fork. The one she'd threatened Madison with.

"Sam." I said calmly. She didn't look up at me. "You are the stupidest girl I know."

"Don't remind me." she grumbled, moving over slightly when I made my way to sit next to her.

"That was…surprising."

"You can say that again." She huffed, looking down at the fork. It was silent a long moment, all I could hear was the music still booming from the inside of the school. They were playing some sort of popular pop song.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I had to ask. She looked up at me, genuinely surprised.

"Why? It's not like you kissed her first." she paused and looking at me in a deadly way. "Right?"

"Right." I answered, smiling lightly. "I can't believe you did that."

"Neither can I."

"Carly saw."

Sam let out a long sigh before lazily resting her head on my shoulder. I was surprised a moment by the action, but scooted closer. Taking advantage of the situation.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking. I just sort of freaked out and let my natural instinct take over."

"I think I'm more concerned about you would have done to Madison if nobody had pulled you off her." I admitted, smiling slyly into the darkness. She moved her head to glance up at me. Her face was in all seriousness.

"Beaten her to a pulp."

"I find myself not doubting that." I said with a small chuckle. Sam lifted her head but kept her gaze down.

"I might've spared her…" then she seemed to think about the situation again. "Nah."

* * *

**Extra Flashback: This is the once mention flashback that I couldn't seem to fit in the story, even though I wanted to. This is the scene where Sam and Freddie get caught making out in the girl's bathroom at B.F. Wangs (Dan's knockoff of P.F Changs, a Chinese restaurant) by Mrs. Benson, causing her to pass out:**

Freddie's POV

I moved around my Chow Mein that was laying on my plate in a messy blob of noodles. I picked at it, not really sure what exactly was mixed in with the noodles. I picked up something green. What was this? Was it even cooked? I sighed, letting it fall back on the plate.

I usually enjoyed Chinese food at _B.F. Wangs_. Me and my mom came here every other week to eat Cashew Chicken and Egg Rolls. Today, I just wasn't that hungry. My mind was off thinking about other things. Like my new relationship that I had developed with Sam. I didn't even know Sam liked me, but I guess I don't know her as much as I thought I did. Now that we both knew we liked each other, we were finally dating. Now I just found myself thinking of the blonde more than ever.

I began pouring more Soy Sauce on my Chow Mein and mixed it around. I stabbed my Sweet and Sour Chicken with my chopstick and stuck it in my mouth. Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked up at my mom who was happily talking with one of her friends from down the hall of our apartment, who had decided to join us today.

I fished into the pocket of my khaki shorts and pulled out my _PearPod. _I looked at the screen, seeing that I had a new text message from Sam. I clicked it open and read the message.

From: Sam

Hey Fredward. You still at B.F. Wangs?

I quickly responded my message from under the table.

To: Sam

Yeah, why?

For some reason, my mom prohibited texting at the table while we were eating. Not that it really matter. She wasn't even paying much attention to me anyway, which was perfectly fine. I picked up my Egg Roll and took a bite.

From: Sam

You should go to the girls bathroom. There's a surprise in there.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the text and quickly typed my response before my mom would notice me looking under the table too long.

To: Sam

What are you talking about? Is this some kind of prank Puckett?

I looked around the small restaurant. There were a few rows of booths, occupied by families chatting happily with each other. The room was rather dark, the lights dimmed. Everything was colored either red, black or gold. Off to the side was a small Chinese fountain and an aquarium with exotic fish, swimming around lazily. I eyed the bathrooms that were near the buffet that was placed along the wall. Behind the buffet was a chef, cooking something that steamed heavily, causing smoke to rise from the dish.

From: Sam

No it's not a prank you pansy. Just come and knock on the girls bathroom and there will be a surprise. Oh and bring an Egg Roll.

I sighed and looked up from my text. My mom was still talking to her friend about knitting or something. I stuffed the phone in my pocket, and decided to just do what Sam had told me.

"Hey, mom?" I said, interrupting her conversation. She paused and smiled over at me, giving me her full attention. "I'm going to head to the bathroom for a second. Okay?"

"Sure honey. Is everything okay?" she asked openly. I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"No mom." I grumbled and scooted out of the booth. I walked past the rows of booths and tables, heading right for the bathroom. I'd totally forgotten the Egg Roll, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself and go back for it.

I walked up to the girl's bathroom, scuffing around nervously. Should I knock? What if someone I don't know is in there, then that would be awkward and weird. However, why would Sam want me to go there? After a while of pondering and receiving a weird look from an employee who passed by, I finally reached forward and lightly tapped on the wooden door with my fist.

It was a moment, as I stood by the door and lightly tapped my foot on the ground. Finally the door clicked open and a hand shot out. They pulled me in quickly, yanking me by the front of my shirt. I was pulled into the single girl's bathroom and turned around to be eye to eye with familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Freddie." Sam chimed. I stared at her confused a moment, trying to register what just happened.

"Sam?" I yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Shush." she said, clasping a hand over my mouth. "I got bored okay?"

I scrunched my eyebrows and mumbled words behind her hand. She finally let go and I repeated what I had said. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, I could have just walked in, but I wanted to make things interesting." She smiled and pointed at the small window above the sink. "I crawled in instead."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I know." she answered excitedly. "By the way, did you bring the Egg Roll?"

I looked down at my empty hands and shook my head. "I forgot it."

"Ugh, why do I keep you around." Sam exclaimed and threw her hands up in exasperation.

"So why are you really here?"

Sam smiled and walked toward me. "I wanted to see you, and I was hoping you would bring some food," She explained. "which you didn't."

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking away. Things were still a bit awkward for me around Sam. She still had that intimidating vibe with me. I knew I didn't need to be as scared of her anymore, considering she was my girlfriend, but I couldn't help it sometimes.

"Who cares, now come here before I decided that coming here was a waste of my time." She demanded, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled but was a little surprised by Sam's behavior. Did she really come here just to see me? Somehow that made me feel…good?

She pressed her lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around her small waist. I felt her smiled under our kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair, making shivers run up my spine. I kissed harder and pulled her closer to me. With that, she pushed me against the wall of the bathroom, hungrily kissing me. She ran her fingers across my neck and moved her hands to press against my chest.

I was so into our make-out that I barely noticed that knocks that came from the door. Faintly I heard someone yell and knock a few times. Finally they jiggled the door open and we pulled apart. However, it was too late. They walked inside and stared at us. My mouth dropped when I realized it was my mom.

"F-Freddie…" She gasped. She stuttered a few times, gripping the frame of the door. She let out one last breath before she completely collapsed to the floor. I stared at her wide eyed and unmoving. My gaze moved to Sam, seeing her own shocked and amused face.

Oh crud.

* * *

**Scene Change: This starts off at the scene where Carly tells Sam that she would like to date Freddie. However, we know that she was only trying to get Sam to break under the pressure and tell Carly the truth. This scene changed because originally I was planning on Sam admitting that she was dating Freddie instead of Carly freaking out on her**

Carly's POV

I stared at Sam intently.

"I think I like Freddie." I admitted. Sam turned hastily toward me.

"You what?" she asked, cocking her head toward me.

"I like Freddie." I explained again, trying to contain the smile on my face. "Like, more than a friend."

"You like Freddie? As in our Freddie? Our tech nerd?" Sam questioned, looking at me in disbelief.

"Yes, I was thinking about finally asking him out."

Sam stared at me a moment. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open slightly. "Ask. Freddie. Out?"

"Well, sure." I said. I shrugged. "He likes me and I like him. He's really changed a lot over the years and I think we could give it another shot."

Sam didn't say anything at first, walking past me, fumbling her hands together. Finally, she turned and looked at me. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Are you sure Freddie likes you?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, pursing my lips. "Well, he's always liked me. I just sort of figured he still liked me like that."

"Are you positive you really want to go out with Freddie?" she asked again.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my waist. "Sam." I said, attempting to sound annoyed. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing is 'up with me'. I just don't think it's a good idea that you date Freddie."

"Oh and why not?"

"Well for one he's a nerd,"

"Sam…"

"Secondly, no girl would ever want to date him. I mean look at him."

_Apparently you want to date him._

"That's a terrible excuse. I happen to want to date him." I defended. "Besides, what's wrong with Freddie?"

"What _isn't_ wrong with Freddie?" Sam scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Only Sam would be able to say these things casually about her own boyfriend.

This conversation was getting nowhere so I decided to bump it up a notch. "I happen to think that Freddie isn't that bad of looking. I mean, you have to admit he's changed a lot over the years." I smiled. Sam rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, turning away. "He's also such a gentleman."

"No, he's a pansy."

"Sam…" I scolded.

"Carly, what about Jared?" Sam piped in suddenly.

I shook my head. "Me and Jared are over, done, so yesterday, no more." I listed off.

"So why start dating so soon?"

I sighed and began to pace in front of Sam. Man, she is hard to break. I need to get under her skin enough to make her snap like a twig. I found myself running out of ideas.

"Well, Freddie's single and I'm single. What's the problem?"

"Don't you want to get over Jared?"

"I was never into Jared." I lied. "What's to get over?"

Sam groaned and turned away, playing with her jelly bracelets on her wrist. "I think it's a stupid idea to go out with Freddie."

"Why are you being so difficult?" I demanded, sounding more harsh now.

"I'm not being difficult." she pressed. "I just think it's dumb for you to suddenly _think_ you like Freddie and ask him out."

"Think? I don't think anything. I know I like him."

Sam sighed and grabbed my shoulders. "No you don't"

"This isn't like last time, Sam. I don't think I like him." I reminded her. She tightened her squeeze on my shoulders.

"Why are things suddenly so different?"

"Nothing is different." I pointed out in an angry tone. "I just happen to like Freddie. What's so wrong with that."

"Everything!" Sam exclaimed. "Everything is wrong with that!"

"Why can't you just be okay with this?"

Sam growled. "Because it's wrong!" She yelled. "You just can't date Freddie!"

"Oh really?" I demanded. "Why not?"

"Because he's already dating someone else!"

Bingo.

"Oh yeah? Who!" I yelled back, trying to keep in character.

"Me!" Sam screeched, pulling her arms back.

Once the word was out of her mouth, she paused. She slowly turned to look at me fully. I grinned from ear to ear, looking pointedly at her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Gotcha." I said slowly, smirking.

Sam immediately knew and she acted on it. Suddenly, she turned on her heel and bolted out of the studio doors as fast as she could.

* * *

**Deleted Scene: Originally I was going to have Sam and Freddie dance together outside of the dance when Freddie got kicked out. However, I took that scene out. So here is that scene**

"We should probably go, I'm starving." Sam complained. I nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, we should go." I agreed. However, I suddenly got an idea. I looked up at the empty doors of the school and faintly heard the slow song that was playing inside at the dance. I looked at Sam and smiled. "But first, how about a dance?"

"Dance?" Sam questioned, standing up as well to face me. "That's corny."

"I don't care." I grinned an stepped forward, grabbing her hand. "Just one dance."

Sam sighed loudly and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around me. "Fine." she mumbled. I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her toward me. The soft sounds of the slow melody from inside hummed quietly. Around us the night had finally set in, letting the stars shine brightly above us. Surprisingly enough, there were no clouds nor rain.

"This is jank." Sam complained, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Enjoy the…jank-ness." I answered awkwardly. Sam chuckled lightly and tightened her hold on me. "You know, this whole dance was a flop."

"Yes. Yes it was." Sam agreed. "Good thing you made it slightly more exciting."

I groaned, trying forget about the whole ordeal. "Don't remind me."

"Too late."

I rolled my eyes and linked my fingers behind her back. We continued to sway to the soft music, enjoying the small moment.

* * *

***Bows* That's everything folks. That's the total and complete ending of iKeep A Secret. I really did love writing this and I was really surprised that it got so many reviews considering it was my first multi-chapter story for this website. You guys were too nice to me and super amazing about everything. I don't think I got a single negative review. Really if it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have continued with the story much.**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank some of the reviewers/readers. These are just a few of the people who reviewed the most on my chapters:**

_**CouldIBeMoreRandom**_

_**Romance and Musicals**_

_**icecoffee18**_

_**CooShyRee**_

_**viciousboar **_

_**jaizee721**_

_**e s c r i t u r a . c h i c a**_

_**randomness101-SEDDIE FAN**_

_**coketree20**_

_**seddieroxxmysoxx**_

_**Kpfan72491**_

_**ccchat8**_

_**PartyPooper845 **_

_**Lovin'Seddie**_

_**Chasefan**_

_**seddieisthecure **_

_**xx Purple Dolphins xx**_

_**mamaluvsangst**_

_**darkmist11 **_

_**toughgirl13 **_

_**SimplyAMemory**_

_**Clara Powell**_

_**xladyjagsvolleyball16x**_

_**what lurks beneath**_

**And I know that A LOT of you guys reviewed but these were just some of the people whose names really popped out at me. What I mean is I saw their review almost every chapter or frequently. Thanks so much for the support and I seriously love you guys. For those who I didn't mention, thanks for the reviews as well and the support. It was much appreciated :D**

**Also be on the lookout for my new story that will be up soon.**

**-fireflies321**


End file.
